


Controintuito

by Dodici



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alcohol, Coffee, Don't Try This At Home, Ed Swears, Hospitals, M/M, Post-Promised Day, Underage Drinking, awkward conversation is the only kind of conversation, made-up alchemy jargon, totally inaccurate everything, totally inaccurate medical stuff, trainwreck of thoughts, when they're not actively drinking coffee they're thinking about it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 58,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodici/pseuds/Dodici
Summary: Non è certo la prima volta che l’universo disattende qualunque aspettativa di Ed in modo plateale, ma visto che negli anni le sue pretese si sono abbassate fino a considerare la sopravvivenza un successone, forse questa volta il diritto di incazzarsi almeno un po’ ce l’ha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Benvenuti a: il confuso prequel di [questa roba](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043243/chapters/24616689), che per fortuna non serve leggere \o/ 
> 
> Attenzione! Mucchi di imprecazioni, fantamedicina, fantalchimia, dialoghi deliranti, un sacco di caffè! C’è del Roy/Ed, ma ssh!, nessuno lo sa (specialmente Ed), infatti sono quasi sicuri che ci sia dell’Ed/Winry. In pratica nessuno ha capito un ceppa (specialmente Ed) *coriandoli* Il 90% di questa cosa è ambientato su suolo ospedaliero: gli ospedali mi angosciano e temo si senta XD Quindi, pls, se angosciano anche te, non leggere! non vale la pena di farsi venire l'ansia <3
> 
> I capitoli successivi saranno sparati nella vastità dell’internet a cadenza più o meno settimanale fino a esaurimento mentre cerco invano di renderli leggibili. Sono la beta di me stessa dal 2009 e si vede :’D

La goccia scende leggermente più rapida della lancetta dei secondi. L’orologio deve essere stato collocato lì con intenti chiaramente malevoli da qualcuno che odia i malati e i loro parenti e l’umanità in generale e ha quindi deciso di triplicare l’agonia sistemando un fottuto segnale fisico dell’insensatezza delle misurazioni oggettive in ragione della soggettività.  
Guarda l’orologio, che è bianco e stupido esattamente come le pareti bianche e stupide intorno; le tapparelle sono leggermente abbassate sul vetro dell’unica finestra sigillata, come se la stanza di Al avesse bisogno di un tocco di claustrofobia in più. Ed lo sa che la claustrofobia è nella sua testa, non fuori: perché non ci sono altri pazienti e c’è nel complesso un mucchio di spazio, presumibilmente affinché un’orda di medici possa correre dentro nel caso in cui il cuore di Al dovesse decidere che, okay, adesso si fa un riposino un po’ più lungo e smette di fornire il necessario apporto di ossigeno a quel grosso cervello coperto di capelli.  
E la stupida goccia nella flebo scende di appena pochissimo più velocemente di quanto la lancetta dei secondi non si muova lì sull’orologio nel dannato corridoio e Ed forse darà di matto. Forse. Un pochino, può dare un pochino di matto, è autorizzato, no? Cioè, non autorizzato, ma è quasi sicuro che nel caos corrente nessuno ci farebbe davvero troppo caso se un orologio volasse da una finestra del pian terreno. Potrebbe persino rimanere intatto, considerato che si tratta del pian terreno. A quanto pare è il piano in cui stanno le persone che rischiano di morire, perché è più facile andare nei posti e spostare cose, se non ci sono scale e ascensori nel mezzo.  
Ed lo capisce perfettamente, è una persona razionale. Raziocinante, più che razionale: razionale gli fa sempre pensare a gente come Hawkeye, gente vera capace di tenere insieme i pezzi della propria vita in autonomia, senza bisogno di complicate infrastrutture, supporto emotivo costante e una quantità astronomica di caffeina.  
Al gli urlerebbe in testa di andare a dormire.  
Al non può urlargli un bel niente, steso lì sul letto con un mucchio di tubi e cavi misteriosi che si infilano sotto il lenzuolo, la pelle appiccicata agli zigomi come pellicola alimentare, sottile e pallidissima.  
Sembrava un’ottima idea, andare in ospedale: è il posto in cui andare quando hai trascorso cinque anni di denutrizione su di un altro piano ontologico, Ed non ha neppure provato a opporsi. Ha appoggiato la decisione, era quello che si è quasi caricato Al direttamente in spalla prima che intervenisse Sig con i suoi bicipiti.  
È sembrata un’ottima idea per tre gloriosi giorni in cui era parso che l’universo fosse per una volta allineato in maniera corretta. Ling è ripartito, la maestra e Sig sono tornati a Dublith, Ed ha chiamato a casa e è persino riuscito a convincere Winry che non avesse senso cercare di mettersi su di un treno proprio adesso, un minuto dopo un colpo di Stato.  
Tre giorni. Tre meravigliosi giorni di un Al parlante e dormiente e respirante e – non serviva altro, davvero. Al che respira è la cosa migliore che… Solo che poi Al ha cominciato a dormire proprio tutto il giorno e a respirare un po’ strano, con un fischietto acuto che Ed è rimasto a ascoltare perplesso per una notte intera. Ma Al non russava da cinque anni e per quanto Ed ricordasse, magari aveva sempre russato in quella maniera. Mesi di campeggio con Greeling e chimere gli hanno insegnato che la gente russa in modo bislacco e non c’è niente di male – di solito. A quanto pare quando cominci a respirare in quel modo e poi non ti svegli e poi sembra proprio che ti stia salendo la febbre, i medici la chiamano polmonite. Nosocomiale.  
Nosocomiale come nosocomio, come ospedale: come se prendersi la polmonite in ospedale fosse un’occorrenza talmente comune da meritare un’accidenti di aggettivazione propria.  
Ed non ha preso a pugni nessuno, ma è passata un’intera settimana e non è ancora arrivato un corteo militare per consegnargli una medaglia al valore. Dovrebbe seriamente protestare con l’ufficio del personale o qualcosa del genere. Dovrebbe poter dormire e Al dovrebbe stare bene, invece è sempre più sottile e sempre più bianco: il bianco del Portale non è riuscito a mangiarselo, ma forse ci riuscirà quello di uno stupido ospedale qualsiasi.  
Solo l’ombra del pensiero gli innesca una vampata di nausea dal centro del corpo fino al palato.  
Respira e muggisce, stira il collo e gli scrocchiano così tante vertebre contemporaneamente che un’infermiera di passaggio lancia un’occhiata dentro, ricorda timidamente che l’orario di visite è terminato. Ed registra solo lo sciacquio delle ciabatte verde pisello oltre la cortina floscia dei capelli e delle dita. Non ricorda quando se le sia piantate sugli occhi, ma non ricorda neppure quand’è che gli è cresciuto un dolore come uncini proprio dietro le pupille.  
Caffeina, ripete il suo cervello. È quello: è in astinenza. Non beve caffè da giorni, prima perché suo fratello era vivo e poi forse no e il caffè gli è passato di mente; l’immagine persistente di Alphonse che dorme con un paio di cannucce ficcate nel naso gli fa passare di mente un mucchio di cose. Per esempio: sono sicuramente ere geologiche che guarda quell’orologio progettando di decostruirlo a livello molecolare, ma non ha la più vaga idea di che ore siano.  
Le sette e un quarto.  
Che cazzo è successo nelle precedenti sette ore?  
La nuca gli impatta contro la parete e è un bene che ci sia, una parete, perché gli pare proprio – c’è qualcosa che bussa alle estremità del suo cervello, è una specie di pensiero insistente indistinguibile tipo _blob_. Okay non lo sa dire: una cosa tipo blob, come un grumo. Come una di quelle pallocche di polvere che si formano sotto il calorifero nel corridoio del quartier generale dell’Est, quando fa caldo e umido e schifo e neanche la materia capisce quale stato di aggregazione dovrebbe assumere. Ed non sa quale stato di aggregazione dovrebbero assumere i suoi pensieri, ecco, c’è sempre Al sul fondo delle sue palpebre anche quando tiene gli occhi chiusi.  
Rimane immobile mentre nel quadro della porta una piccola carovana di medici sposta il bianco insieme al bianco dei camici, si confonde di neon e ombre e cigolii di ciabatte.  
Fottuti ospedali del cazzo, Ed li odia.  
Non ricorda di essersi alzato, ma è una sensazione piuttosto buona. Ha ancora abbastanza antidolorifici in corpo da rendere la deambulazione un processo stupidamente lumacoso, strascicato, ma perlomeno non esattamente doloroso, e se resta fermo ancora a lungo impazzirà.  
Sicuramente tra poco qualche dottore comincerà a cercarlo per somministrargli un’altra dose di anti-qualcosa – -dolorifici, -biotici, quella roba lì – e siccome è la sesta volta nell’arco di meno di ventiquattro ore in cui fa sparire le sue tracce solo per farsi venire a recuperare lì dentro la stanza di Al da personale ospedaliero che di sicuro avrebbe molto di meglio da fare, decide di giocare d’anticipo.  
«Torno subito» dichiara, a voce alta ma non davvero alta. Lo dice rivolto alle palpebre chiuse di Al, alla penombra ronzante di marchingegni che controllano l’andamento dei suoi organi. Allunga una mano per assestare un colpetto leggerissimo alla stoffa del lenzuolo, lì dove sta uno dei suoi scheletrici piedi.  
Quello che nessuno sembra capire, lì, è che polmonite nosocomiale o meno, Al sta dormendo. Ha bisogno di dormire, tutto qua: quando avrà dormito e riuscirà a rimanere sveglio abbastanza a lungo da poter mangiare cibo vero, allora le cose si sistemeranno.  
Le cose devono sistemarsi, non possono essere arrivati così lontano per perdere qui; vincere una battaglia di follia borderline col paranormale e poi farsi sconfiggere dai batteri.  
Forse quel caffè se lo berrà macchiato: se è questo che l’universo vendicativo vuole da lui, berrà macchiati tutti i caffè della sua vita.  
Ci rimugina mentre trascina i piedi coperti dalle ridicole cuffiette di plastica fino allo stanzino in fondo al corridoio. Per sfilarsi il camice dal braccio destro gli ci vogliono un paio di manovre e quando lo appende all’attaccapanni gli sembra di aver perso metà del suo peso corporeo. È da quando non ha più l’automail che gli sembra di aver perso metà del suo peso corporeo, la spalla destra cerca comunque di sollevare un peso che non c’è più e finisce per camminare sempre un po’ sbilenco. Gli verrà la scoliosi sicuro a palla.  
Raggiunge il bar, l’angolo di corridoio affollato ma fuori dall’andirivieni medico, e ha la brillante idea di infilarsi le mani in tasca solo quando è già in fila davanti alla cassa.  
Le dita instupidite della mano destra si infilano nelle pieghe della stoffa, ma sa già che non ci troverà niente: non sono neanche i suoi pantaloni, quelli. Non c’erano abbastanza indumenti ospedalieri per tutti o forse tempo di distribuirne, ma Ed in qualche modo si è ritrovato equipaggiato con dei pantaloni color prugna che provengono chiaramente dalle fauci dell’inferno e una maglietta che celebra il venticinquesimo anniversario dalla fondazione di un birrificio. C’è un uomo coi baffi arricciati, su quella maglietta, e Ed potrebbe sentirsi più stupido solo in piedi davanti alla cassa di un bar senza alcun tipo di contante per le mani.  
Appunto: è la sua vita, ci ha fatto il callo.  
La ragazza dietro il bancone ha qualcosa di Rose, sotto la nube di ricci neri, ma Ed non sa bene decidere cosa. Apre la bocca per riferire la drammatica assenza di cartamoneta e dunque la sua unica utilità in qualità di intralcio alla fila, ma lei lo precede.  
«Oddio, tu sei Edward Elric» fa. Di Rose ha lo sguardo un po’ esaltato, quell’aria di rivelazione divina perpetua che le fa le scintille negli occhi.  
«Eh» dice Ed, perché _caffeina_. E anche _idrocodone_. E anche _mio fratello è in un limbo indeciso tra il sonno e il coma e secondo alcune persone con delle lauree in medicina esistono percentuali che identificano un numero definito di universi paralleli in cui muore_.  
_Eh_ è tutto sommato la versione socialmente accettabile: Ed vorrebbe quella medaglia, grazie.  
«No, per favore, offre la casa» dice invece la ragazza. Deve aver interpretato il suo tentativo di sfilare le dita dalle tasche vuote per uno in cui riusciva a materializzare del contante grazie a superpoteri alchemici che non ha più. «Cosa prendi? Caffè? Tè? Cappuccino- è tardi. La cena? Abbiamo ottimi panini, o almeno li avevamo prima che un’incomprensibile esplosione alchemica ci risucchiasse e i nostri fornitori ne fossero molto turbati, ma oggi siamo riusciti a andare a fare una specie di spesa quindi abbiamo di nuovo una specie di panini…»  
«Caffè» riesce a espletare Ed e wow se non merita davvero quella medaglia. Gliene daranno due se riesce anche a modellare la faccia in un’espressione che rassomigli a una specie di sorriso, perché questa ragazza continua a essere molto gentile e lo guarda in quel modo – un modo da essere umano vero, di quelli che vogliono aiutarti perché aiutarti li rende felici e basta. Non sa se sia perché è Edward Elric, novello salvatore della patria, ma ha la sensazione che una faccia così genuina non possa essere di quelle di cui puoi sbarazzarti a piacimento. Ci sei bloccato, con una faccia così, forse le è servita a trovare il posto di lavoro.  
«Caffè, sicuro». Sorride, larga. «Grazie per aver salvato la pelle a tutti, quella cosa è stata terrificante».  
_Quella cosa_ deve essere il momento in cui le anime di tutti sono finite risucchiate nella pietra, prima degli atti eroici parte seconda di quel coglione indicibile di Hohenheim. Ed vorrebbe prenderlo a pugni, di nuovo. Ed vorrebbe prendere a pugni qualcosa a prescindere, invece prende il caffè e lo zucchero è davvero troppo lontano, ci sono persone in mezzo e stanno chiedendo panini al collega stressato della ragazza riccia. Troppo, tutto troppo: amaro va bene, è sempre caffeina.  
«Grazie per il caffè» dice e si guadagna un altro ghigno ampio, prima che lei ruoti suoi talloni per fabbricare altri tre caffè come una macchina da guerra.  
Deve essere la persona più sveglia dell’ospedale. Gliel’ha messo nel bicchiere di carta e l’ha munito di bastoncino per girarlo, come se avesse percepito in autonomia la necessità pressante del corpo di Ed di ritirarsi di nuovo in un posto in cui qualcuno non cerchi di ficcarti un gomito nelle costole mentre si accaparra il suo panino.  
Lancia ancora un ringraziamento, ma forse non la raggiungerà mai, non se lo spazio aereo davanti al bancone continua a conservare quella calca. Ed ci sguscia fuori come fosse un’ameba informe – la sua statura non c’entra nulla perché infatti è anche cresciuto di diversi centimetri ecco e non è proprio il caso di mettersi a calcolare quanti siano: non saranno troppi, Ed era già di dimensioni perfettamente accettabili in partenza.  
Quei pantaloni viola lo rendono un bersaglio mobile, si rende conto: è piuttosto fastidioso e i passanti continuano a lanciargli occhiate, c’è qualcuno che addirittura passa oltre e poi sobbalza e si volta, perché è letteralmente come se quell’accostamento di verde e viola pretendesse rumorosamente e in modo molto maleducato di essere guardato. Non gli è mai successa una cosa simile neppure con l’infame cappotto rosso fotonico. È una specie di nuovo record.  
Di buono c’è che i medici sono tutti troppo impegnati per degnarlo anche di un solo sguardo, che poi è quello da cui si guarda come la peste. Non vuole neppure iniziare a pensare a cosa potrebbe dire l’infermiere rotondo coi baffi – c’è un infermiere rotondo coi baffi che gli sta col fiato sul collo – se scoprisse che si è fatto regalare del caffè. L’anima pura che ne ha la colpa potrebbe rischiare il posto di lavoro. Ed non riuscirebbe a sopravvivere al senso di colpa, quindi si avventura lungo le scale nella speranza di non incontrare infermieri di sorta e deciso a finire il caffè molto prima di tornare nella sua stanza, nella quale comunque non ha in programma di restare visto che deve tornare da Al. Quando l’infermiere rotondo coi baffi ha provato a impedirglielo ha quasi rischiato di diventare l’infermiere rotondo e basta, perché Ed gli ha strappato almeno una manciata di peli facciali.  
Sospira; le scale lo distruggono e ci sono ancora costole ammaccate e pezzi di metallo nel suo corpo.  
Il braccio destro è un crampo sordo fino alla punta delle unghie mangiucchiate e ogni volta che ci si sofferma si aggiunge un vuoto doloroso sotto l’arco del diaframma al pensiero che quello deve essere il modo in cui Al percepisce il suo intero corpo durante ogni secondo di veglia.  
Basta a togliergli le energie di arrampicarsi su un’altra rampa: si ferma accanto al muro, l’odore del caffè che gli risale dentro le narici in riccioli fumosi e lo sguardo a scivolare sulle linee verticali di metallo che recintano la tromba delle scale. O si tratta di un’opera post-moderna e potrebbe essere, visto che qualcuno si è preso la briga di dipingere i corrimano con colori sgargianti, oppure qualcuno si è buttato di sotto e poi l’amministrazione è stata costretta a prendere provvedimenti. Magari sono provvedimenti post-moderni, non è detto che un’ipotesi escluda l’altra.  
Caffè. Gli si chiudono gli occhi, le costole rotte fanno male se si appoggia al davanzale in quel modo. Caffè, caffeina, teina, guaranina, sette metilteobromina – non capisce perché continui a insinuarglisi nella testa, come un’interferenza, molecole strutturate che gli scivolano in fondo alla scatola cranica, nuotano come pesci ottusi nella boccia; pizzicano appena dietro gli occhi, un bussare insistente che-  
Alza lo sguardo di colpo, non si era accorto di essersi piantato il palmo in faccia. Lo ha fatto in qualche momento da quando si è aperta la porta al piano di sopra adesso, adesso che ha riaperto gli occhi e l’uomo che ne è uscito è a portata di voce, abbrancato al corrimano come a un salvagente, ma con gli occhi fissi e il mento dritto, marziale.  
Roy Mustang è un idiota, con o senza le sue diottrie.  
«Mus- Colonnello» dice Ed, lo partorisce oltre la nebbia di molecole che gli impiastra il cervello e apparentemente anche la gola, perché il tono è un po’ strozzato. Scuote forte la testa e avanza di due passi.  
«Che diavolo sta facendo?»  
«Oh, Acciaio» fa lui, la voce complicata. Sollevata, sorpresa e insieme ritrosa; è un cluster indistinguibile troppo complesso e troppo tragicamente umano perché Ed possa venirne a capo senza implodere.  
«Dov’è Hawkeye» decide quindi di dire, è l’unica domanda possibile. Il Tenente è sempre stato il paio d’occhi più funzionante che Mustang avesse, ma al momento la metafora è dolorosamente letterale e comunque, davvero, chi è che ha pensato fosse una buona idea lasciarlo girovagare da solo? Ed li prenderà a calci – porcammerda, l’ultima cosa di cui l’universo ha bisogno è un Mustang incapace di badare a se stesso, deve badare a una fottuta nazione intera questo non è – è tutto sbagliato, cazzo. È tutto veramente sbagliato, dove diavolo è la loro stupida vittoria? Dov’è Al, intero e felice, dov’è la speranza di un nuovo ordine che impedisca il ripetersi della stupidità collettiva e della malvagità manipolatrice degli ultimi quattro secoli?  
«Ha perso parecchio sangue e… Ma si rimetterà presto. Stava dormendo però, non aveva senso disturbarla».  
«Ha senso se l’alternativa è schiantarsi faccia a terra sulle scale».  
«Non essere drammatico, Acciaio, sono cieco non ho la labirintite. C’è il corrimano, sto seguendo il corrimano».  
«E quando il corrimano finirà cos’ha in programma di fare, coglione?»  
Il silenzio è un po’ troppo lungo.  
«Chiedere indicazioni?»  
Ed assesta il colpo di grazia al suo mal di testa piantandosi una mano sulla faccia.  
«Andiamo, imbecille».  
«Non devi, posso-»  
«Non può. Non c’è niente di male a aver bisogno d’aiuto… Sa quante volte mi sono dovuto far portare in braccio da Al, quando non sapevo camminare su una gamba di metallo?»  
Lui non pare in grado di contemplare quel brandello di informazione e neppure Ed stesso, in realtà. Non sa perché lo abbia detto, gli è semplicemente uscito come una sorta di aborto stanco. È stanco, è teso, è fuori: è veramente fuori, gli sembra proprio che il braccio di Mustang sia un insieme di cellule e è quasi come se il suo cervello fosse stranamente consapevole di ogni singola reazione in corso, glucosio e ATP, il ciclo di Krebs – tutto mescolato in un frullare nauseabondo che quasi lo disarciona. Si mantiene dritto sui due piedi perché se cade porterà Mustang con sé, si schianteranno come due imbecilli per terra e lo sa che Mustang ci tiene, alla sua cazzo di dignità, con le sue camicie stirate e i suoi capelli disordinati a arte e la sua faccia rasata: quelle cazzate rendono Mustang Mustang, una volta che le togli Ed non è sicuro di sapere cosa resti.  
Apparentemente un cocciuto imbecille deciso a scendere le scale nonostante abbia diverse contusioni, più bende che epidermide libera e stupide ciabatte rosa.  
«Sai di avere le ciabatte rosa?» domanda Ed, stralunato.  
Lui è dotato di una sicurezza di sé che semplicemente non conosce freno: non tentenna neppure per un secondo, atterra con la sua ciabatta sul gradino più in basso.  
«Devo aver preso quelle del Tenente. In ogni caso il rosa è semplicemente un colore e non esiste alcun motivo per cui dovrei sentirmi leso nella mia mascolinità indossandole».  
«Sembrano parecchio più piccole dei suoi piedi» aggiunge Ed, quando anche il tallone tocca terra e è ovviamente in grande avanzo rispetto alla superficie della ciabatta.  
Mustang non risponde, si volta verso di lui con un sopracciglio inarcato e Ed rimane a guardargli il naso incredibilmente vicino per un momento, sconcertato.  
«È odore di caffè, questo?» chiede lui.  
«Eh» è la risposta di Ed, collaudata.  
«Puoi bere caffè? A me hanno detto che non posso, il che non ha il minimo senso dato che il mio apparato digerente funziona a meraviglia».  
«Quando ho dato l’idea che me ne fregasse qualcosa?»  
«Procurami del caffè, Acciaio».  
«Veramente. Mi sta dando ordini, adesso, con le ciabatte di Hawkeye».  
«Non capisco davvero perché le ciabatte del Tenente ti preoccupino tanto, non sei tu quello che si aggira per l’edificio senza sapere neppure cosa abbia indosso-»  
«In realtà sì, visto che ho addosso dei pantaloni viola- è una lunga storia» dirotta, quando Mustang corruga di nuovo la fronte. Lui ha addosso un camice vero, deve essere che l’hanno ricoverato prima mentre Ed era ancora impegnato a sbraitare contro chiunque cercasse di separarlo da Al. «Sembra meno deficiente di quanto chiunque altro sembrerebbe nella sua stessa situazione. Immagino sia il suo principale superpotere».  
Lui non risponde, scende un altro gradino con determinazione borderline con la semplice idiozia: è qualcosa che Ed conosce fin troppo bene, non può veramente rimproverarlo se sta tentando di rompersi l’osso del collo. È cieco: Roy Mustang è cieco. È sconcertante.  
Atterrano sul pianerottolo e il corridoio del primo piano si stende sterminato davanti a loro. Mustang non pesa troppo, sta facendo del suo meglio per non appoggiarsi davvero su di lui e Ed vorrebbe rispettarlo, vorrebbe essere capace di gestire questa situazione, ma riesce solo a pensare che Hawkeye li fucilerà tutti e due se scopre che se ne stanno andando a spasso, per cui non riesce neppure a rimanere abbastanza rilassato.  
«Vuole del caffè. Dovrebbe poter bere del caffè» commenta, perché hanno fatto trenta e tanto vale fare trentuno. Oltretutto cecità indotta da pratiche alchemiche e buchi nelle mani non dovrebbero avere nulla a che fare con la capacità di un intestino di metabolizzare la caffeina.  
«Credo che i tre quarti del mal di testa che ho in questo momento siano dovuti molto più all’astinenza da caffeina che all’essere sopravvissuto a uno scontro epocale per la salvezza del mondo».  
«Era solo la salvezza del Paese» ribatte Ed. Gli preme una mano tra le scapole e lui è proprio un cane dell’esercito: risponde al comando e avanza, la ciabatta gli sfugge quasi dal piede ma la recupera nell’atterraggio, poi ancora e ancora finché non trovano un ritmo un po’ sbilenco per procedere lungo la parete, lui ci scorre con la mano sopra. Le dita incerte sbucano fuori da un sandwich di bende e sono un pugno nello stomaco, davvero, l’esitazione non gli si addice. Mustang che non sa perfettamente dove si trovi e quale spazio occupi il suo stupido capoccione tronfio e uno spettacolo che Ed non voleva vedere: non così, mai così.  
«È un’affermazione piuttosto miope, dovresti guardare la faccenda da un punto di vista globale».  
Ed – neanche lui è ancora stabilissimo sulle gambe: atterra male sulla sinistra e la caviglia cigola; rimbalza sul fianco di Mustang, lui geme e rimbalza contro la parete. Ed solleva la testa, lo fissa incredulo anche se lui non può vederlo.  
«Quindi, cosa, adesso parlerà per allusioni alla sua cecità? Davvero?»  
Lui regge la parete, storto, per un momento sembra stia veramente guardando il brutto poster con le istruzioni per l’allattamento che sta affisso lì di fronte; un paio di medici scivolano lì davanti in un cigolio di barella vuota e le sue pupille non si muovono di un millimetro, opache. Inclina le labbra, e la testa insieme e sembra molto molto stanco e di colpo più giovane. Non che Mustang sia vecchio – Ed sa che non lo è, non davvero – ma non ha mai davvero pensato all’età effettiva del colonnello Mustang. Quanti sono, una trentina d’anni?  
«Lascia a un uomo i suoi divertimenti, Acciaio… Mi hai promesso del caffè».  
Ed scuote il capo. È un bene che non possa vederlo, così non deve giustificare il modo allucinato con cui è sicuro che lo stia guardando. Allunga la mano, lascia che lui si stupisca del contatto e poi si prenda il tempo di afferrarla e pilotarsi di nuovo dritto in piedi, marziale.  
«Non ho promesso niente, coglione. E non c’è nessun Acciaio».  
Lui incassa con le sopracciglia quasi stupite. Se è perché si è ricordato che non è più un alchimista o perché semplicemente chissà cosa accidenti vede e non vede con gli occhi ridotti così, Ed non ne ha idea. Si lascia appoggiare di nuovo al muro come una cosa, accanto a un cassonetto; Ed invece si avventura di nuovo al bar: continua a non avere contanti e la ragazza riccia continua a offrirgli caffè in ogni caso – gli regala anche una brutta merendina alla crusca, qualunque diavolo di cosa sia la crusca, e Ed se la rigira tra le dita della mano destra mentre torna nel corridoio. Mustang è dove l’ha lasciato, fermo, composto quanto Black Hayate. Chissà dov’è Black Hayate a proposito, se il Tenente è ricoverata e niente in città ha più un cazzo di senso logico. Ed indossa dei fottuti pantaloni viola, per dire, la logica è proprio morta.  
«Non si ustioni» dice, mentre preleva la mano di Mustang e gli spinge il bicchiere tra le dita. Non ha chiesto quanto zucchero, avrebbe dovuto chiederlo. Non ha neppure chiesto se lo volesse macchiato: è pressoché un reato capitale, nella scala di valori di Ed, ma è un reato capitale anche rompere il cazzo agli altri per le loro sacrosante preferenze non lesive del prossimo, in quella stessa scala, quindi forse avrebbe dovuto chiederlo. Mustang non sembra preoccupato all’idea di aver vinto un caffè qualunque con una quantità di zucchero qualunque: lo annusa, prima di berlo, e sembra raggiungere un po’ la pace dei sensi. Ha espressioni tutte nuove, questo Mustang: come se il fatto di non vedere gli avesse in qualche modo ingranato nel cervello l’illusione di non essere visto – quelle sono facce che probabilmente fa da solo nella sua cucina o mentre dorme, facce normali da persona normale, _facce facce_ , facce-e-basta. Ed non riesce a smettere di guardare, è una cosa che lo distrae in modo sorprendente considerato che tre quarti del suo cervello sono comunque settati su Alphonse senza possibilità di riposo.  
Si accorge di essere finito fuori solo quando il battente della porta a vetri si è già richiuso e lui sta pilotando le ciabatte rosa di Mustang sui gradini della scala antincendio. Ci si siedono sopra e Ed – respira: c’è aria, fuori, ci sono gli alberi, c’è qualche auto parcheggiata, il tettuccio chiaro e lucido di un’ambulanza, un palazzo alto coperto di impalcature più lontano, dall’altro lato della strada.  
Anche Mustang respira, annusa il caffè.  
«Come sta Alphonse?»  
È una sorta di rimbalzo, è un pugno in faccia. Per fortuna Mustang non può vedere che faccia abbia fatto. Non l’ha visto: Mustang non l’ha visto Al, ridotto a un mucchietto d’ossa coi capelli di stoppa sparati sulla testa.  
«Breda mi ha detto che ci sono stati dei problemi, ma anche di non preoccuparmi. È una cosa che mi dicono tutti in questo momento e ha l’effetto esattamente inverso. Quindi, come sta Alphonse?»  
Ed scopre di avere la gola molto secca.  
«A quanto pare ha ancora il sistema immunitario di un bambino di dieci anni e a quanto pare è normale beccarsi batteri strani dentro un ospedale e» _starà bene_ , vorrebbe dire; vorrebbe dirlo e vorrebbe crederci – ci crede, okay, _ci crede_ – però Mustang guarda nel punto sbagliato e la faccia di Ed può incrinarsi, molto più di quanto abbia potuto fare quando a chiedere notizie sono passati Breda e Armstrong e… «Non lo so» dice, si affaccia tra i denti senza che riesca a fermarsi. È quello: è quella la verità, non è così? Non lo sa. Nessuno lo sa, non lo sa lui e non lo sa nessuna di quelle persone con delle lauree in medicina perché nessuno ha mai visto niente del genere. È lo stesso motivo per cui Ed ha ancora del metallo dentro il braccio destro e non sembra proprio ci sia speranza di toglierlo nel futuro prossimo o anche in quello non prossimo: nessuno sa come fare, nessuno sa con cosa abbia a che fare e quindi sono lì e aspettano. Aspettano che in qualche modo le cose si aggiustino o che ci si adatti, Ed si adatta. La resilienza è forse la sua unica vera abilità, tutto qui, e anche quella non è vera: non è un dono naturale, il motivo per cui ha dovuto svilupparla in primo luogo è che al primo ostacolo della sua vita non è riuscito a adattarsi, ha continuato a correre, ha provato a modellare il mondo a modo suo, si è opposto con ogni molecola del suo corpo contro il flusso delle cose. Cercare di resuscitare qualcuno è l’apice della mancanza di capacità di adattamento.  
Se Al morisse adesso, Ed non sarebbe capace di adattarsi. Affanculo la resilienza.  
«Edward».  
È nuovo: Ed alza il mento, non sapeva di averlo abbassato ma nella visuale c’erano i piedi di Mustang nelle ciabatte di Hawkeye quindi sì, gli stava proprio guardando gli alluci, perso. È perso perché Mustang non lo chiama “Edward” – suppone che adesso debba farlo per forza. Usare il cognome sarebbe strano e Acciaio è semplicemente sbagliato. Non restano molte alternative.  
«Mh?» emette, impedito. È un maledetto impedito.  
Mustang tiene il bicchiere vuoto in mano, allunga l’altra e Ed gliela fissa per un secondo, tutta bendata com’è, chiedendosi cosa diamine stia facendo finché lui quasi non gli cieca un occhio.  
«Oh, scusa, cercavo la spalla. Pensavo fossi più alto di così-»  
«Vaffanculo» gli ribatte e si sente un po’ meglio. Un po’ meglio fisicamente, in generale, un po’ più come se l’universo non stesse frullandoli nella direzione sbagliata.  
«Alphonse starà bene» dice.  
C’è qualcosa dentro Ed che si è rotto il giorno che lui e Al hanno trovato Trisha svenuta sul pavimento della cucina tra pomodori spiaccicati e mestoli. Tutte quelle cose che si dicono sul lutto, quelle stupide metafore- quel giorno, ancora più del giorno in cui è morta, qualcosa dentro Ed si è strappato e non è niente di metaforico. L’ha sentito, una fessura che si apriva in un punto preciso tra lo sterno e la milza, due lembi staccati che non si sono ricuciti più; è la valvola delle cattive notizie, forse è il punto fisico in cui risiede la sua anima.  
«Hohenheim è morto» dice, gli esce stralunato e inutilmente sgonfio nell’aria fresca di primavera. Ci sono due farfalle che fanno sesso acrobatico proprio a un metro dalla sua testa, l’erba è verde e Hohenheim è morto: gliel’ha detto Pinako, per telefono. Quel pazzo è sgattaiolato via e nessuno l’ha più visto e Ed l’ha odiato intensamente, di nuovo, perché è rimasto da solo, di nuovo, con la persona più importante del mondo – quella che avrebbe dovuto essere anche la persona più importante del mondo di Hohenheim – stesa su un letto con la vita calcolata in percentuali.  
«È morto» ripete Mustang, piano. È sottile come il vento e lo sguardo fuori fuoco sembra in qualche modo concentrato, adesso, anche se sulla punta degli scarponi di Ed, ancora polverosi di macerie e calci volanti.  
Ed ha una gola: lo sa perché sta deglutendo.  
«È andato a morire a Resembool» non aggiunge le specifiche, davanti alla tomba di sua madre. È ancora sbagliato, è il motivo per cui porta fiori convenzionali e spolvera la lapide, ma alla fine il posto in cui torna sempre è l’alone bruciato della casa sulla collina. Trisha non è in nessuno di quei posti, ha smesso di essere il momento in cui ha tirato l’ultimo fiato. «Beh, suppongo sia stato un modo per chiarire di voler essere seppellito lì, di sicuro ci ha risparmiato il problema di dover trasportare il cadavere… Voglio dire, con la fortuna che mi ritrovo come minimo avrei comprato una bara, l’avrei messo su un treno e il treno sarebbe stato dirottato o fatto esplodere, che ne so». Le parole gli escono facilmente, come se non ci fosse filtro coi suoi pensieri e sa di star parlando velocissimo: è il caffè. Il caffè gli ha appena illuminato il cervello come un flipper e adesso non riuscirà mai più a fermarsi, è in caduta libera. «Invece così è a posto e- La zia Pinako se ne sta occupando. Non ha senso mettersi a fare un funerale adesso, probabilmente gli butterà una bottiglia di scotch nella fossa, tipo il varo di una nave o che ne so».  
«Era una pietra. Era una pietra filosofale» dice Mustang, sembra più incredulo di lui, la fronte corrugata. «Non pensavo potesse-»  
«Beh, gli homunculi morivano se ammazzati molte volte. È lo stesso principio. L’ha consumata tutta… Credo- credo gli fosse rimasta solo la sua vita ma anche quella, voglio dire, era in giro da parecchio».  
Guarda Mustang annuire piano, il fondo di caffè oscilla nel bicchierino. Poi si volta nella generica direzione della sua testa e la sua faccia si stiracchia in qualcosa di nuovo e strano; il sorriso è una cosa piccola e muta, solo un angolo di labbro teso e è l’esatta fotocopia della sua smorfia strafottente standard, solo che non lo è. Per niente.  
«Mi dispiace».  
«Sì, beh, non è che sia stato proprio il massimo come padre… Un buon supereroe eccetera, ma come padre avrebbe potuto telefonare».  
Quell’espressione non finisce lavata via; forse è un glitch negli occhi di Ed – i suoi sensi sembrano completamente random, in questi giorni, forse gli si stanno solo sovrapponendo immagini persistenti nella retina.  
«Alphonse come l’ha presa?»  
_Eh_.  
“Eh” è diventata la risposta standard del cervello di Ed ai nuovi stimoli, specie quelli sovrastimolanti a cui non sa far fronte. Tutto il suo presunto genio per produrre “eh”. Grandioso.  
«Beh, è cosciente per circa un’ora al giorno e la passa a tossire. E comunque dobbiamo sussurrare e stare in penombra perché la luce e i rumori e… Non gliel’ho detto» confessa alla fine, stavolta non c’è nessun peso che si alza via dal suo stomaco, la valvola delle brutte notizie gli lancia una fitta ruvida. «Ho pensato- tanto ormai è morto. E evidentemente non è qui e… Tanto non potremmo comunque andare al funerale barra varo della nave. Al si era mezzo affezionato, credo, Al si affeziona a tutti, gli farei del male senza motivo, adesso. Hohenheim non sarà meno morto la settimana prossima».  
Si augura suoni ragionevole: suonava pressoché ragionevole tra le grinze del suo cervello qualche giorno fa, ma è rimasto comunque un pensiero persistente aggrappato con unghie tenaci, gli tira dentro la testa, in un angolo in fondo, e ogni volta che Al è cosciente deve sforzarsi il doppio per ignorarlo.  
«E tu?» domanda però Mustang, col suo tono da Mustang. La cecità gli conferisce un’aria di maggiore distacco mistico, in certi frangenti. Scruta l’infinito e qualche folata di aria gli spazza i capelli sopra la fronte per un’aggiunta di dinamismo drammatico che sembra seguirlo qualunque cosa faccia. È di sicuro il motivo per cui di solito non si infila le maniche del cappotto, per farsele oscillare intorno al vento e sentirsi il capitano del vascello.  
«Io cosa».  
«Tua zia ti ha telefonato per dirti che tuo padre è morto, non l’hai detto a tuo fratello con il quale ritengo di poter dire che di norma condividi metà del cervello…»  
«Al ha un cervello e mezzo, infatti, è per questo che è così intelligente».  
«Senza dubbio» conferma Mustang, senza lasciar supporre neppure per un momento che si tratti di uno scherzo. «Sono la prima persona a cui lo dici?» chiede poi, cauto.  
Ed è- si volta verso di lui e sì, è la prima persona a cui lo dice. Non l’aveva ancora detto a voce alta neppure a se stesso.  
«Non è una cosa importante» dice quindi, a Mustang e alle farfalle e all’erba. Lo dice all’universo, che non gli importa, perché non gli importa. Non è rilevante. Ed ha un modo per valutare gli avvenimenti della vita: quando capita qualcosa la domanda è “quali sono le conseguenze pratiche di questo avvenimento?” e può considerarsi molto, molto fortunato quando la risposta è niente. In questo caso è esattamente così: Hohenheim non ha mai avuto posto in alcun seppur vago piano futuro di Ed, la sua morte e la sua assenza sono equivalenti e sebbene possa dire di avere molta meno voglia di prenderlo a calci in faccia di quanta ne avesse a dodici anni, ciò non significa che incontrarlo gli avesse instillato l’idea che sarebbe stata una cosa permanente. Non c’è niente che sia permanente, cazzo, Hohenheim è solo vissuto molto a lungo: l’immortalità non esiste.  
«Solo perché sei abituato a fare a meno di qualcosa non vuol dire che farne a meno sia facile».  
Ed si gira. Mustang ha mancato di buoni dieci centimetri la sua faccia e sta fissando le farfalle. È un po’ ridicolo e un po’ solenne, cinquanta e cinquanta.  
«Non è che siccome adesso non ci vede più un cazzo si deve sentire autorizzato a produrre stronzate pseudosagge, eh».  
«Nell’antichità non era raro collegare la perdita della vista con l’acquisizione di doti superiori. Forse scriverò un poema epico».  
«Lo detterà, intende».  
«Colpo basso».  
«Colonnello-» inizia, d’istinto. Non è neppure sicuro di come formulare il pensiero, non con il garbuglio che ha annidato tra i lobi del cervello, ma forse Mustang ha davvero raggiunto uno stato di superiore saggezza di qualche sorta, una specie di intuizione ultramondana. O forse no: è sempre stato così acuto, alla fine, così capace di leggere le persone, risolvere i loro pensieri come fossero niente di più intricato del cruciverba della domenica sul _Central Times_.  
È la sua capacità più irritante e Ed gliene è infinitamente grato, oggi, perché non sembra proprio in grado di plasmare i suoi pensieri in qualcosa che somigli anche solo lontanamente a una catena di suoni umani.  
«Non userò la pietra filosofale».  
Ed ha la bocca aperta e spera di non aver mangiato una farfalla, ma anche se fosse dubita se ne sarebbe accorto. Era quello che stava pensando, non aveva progettato abbastanza in là da aspettarsi una risposta però e questa lo spiazza anche se non dovrebbe, anche se sarebbe la sua risposta ma – ma è sbagliata. Se la risposta di Mustang è questa, è sbagliata.  
«Marcoh mi ha proposto di usarla, ma… Non posso. Non potrei usare alcuna pietra, ma proprio quella-»  
«E quindi cosa» dice la voce di Ed, le parole si compongono da sole come se il suo corpo ci si trovasse per caso intorno. «Cosa succede adesso?»  
«Troverò un modo per rendermi utile anche in questo stato, suppongo. Solo perché sono cieco non vuol dire che io sia inutile, pensarla in questa maniera sarebbe un insulto a tutte le persone cieche del mondo. È una fortuna che i miei occhi siano ancora dentro le orbite, tutto sommato. La Verità sembra aver deciso di rendermi le cose meno cruente possibili». Sventola la mano che non è ancora appicciata al bicchiere e manca le farfalle per un soffio; finalmente si spostano e Ed riesce a riaggrapparsi a almeno un decimo della sua concentrazione.  
«Stronzate» dice il suo decimo di concentrazione. Bell’affare. «Stronzate. Tutte le persone cieche del mondo le direbbero di approfittare della possibilità di smettere di essere cieco, visto che ce l’ha. I suoi dannati stupidi ideali-»  
Adesso Mustang lo sta guardando con un’altra di quelle sue espressioni insospettabilmente oneste, le sopracciglia arrampicate in alto sulla fronte. Poi sorride, ma è qualcosa di nuovo anche quello, incagliato negli angoli e amaro.  
«Quindi, Acciaio, solo a te è concesso di compiere azioni moralmente rette a scapito della tua comodità di individuo?»  
Qualcosa scricchiola: è la carta della barretta, non ricordava neppure di averla in mano. Adesso ce l’avrà per sempre impressa nel palmo come un bassorilievo.  
«Che cazzo- stammi a sentire, coglione» gli sta succedendo ancora, che la sua voce sia qualcosa di estraneo e il suo corpo è intorno e adesso oltre alla barretta c’è della stoffa nella sua mano; è quella della stupida maglietta di Mustang e- non è una cosa da fare, quella, tirare per il colletto una persona che non ci vede, fottergli l’assetto spaziale che sicuramente ha raggiunto a fatica, che forse neppure ha afferrato davvero. «Non c’entra un emerito cazzo. Le anime nella pietra non possono essere salvate, non c’è modo. Se ci fosse stato un modo, quell’idiota di Hohenheim ne avrebbe trovato uno in quattrocento fottutissimi anni e- lei vuole diventare Comandante Supremo».  
«È una cosa di cui sono al corrente anche i decori urbani ormai, temo».  
«Lei vuole diventare il fottuto Comandante Supremo del cazzo e rendere questo Paese una cazzo di democrazia».  
«Con un minore coefficiente di turpiloquio, se potessi».  
Ed gli ha mollato il colletto a un certo punto, ma la mano è rimasta lì. La usa per spintonarlo e al diavolo la solidarietà per la cecità: Roy Mustang è un coglione maledetto e resta tale con o senza capacità visive.  
«Solo lei hai una cazzo di parola aulica per le mie cazzo di parolacce… Mustang». Non lo sta ringhiando, non si può parlare e ringhiare contemporaneamente, ma c’è un brusio dentro la sua testa e sotto la sua lingua: è rabbia. Non sa neppure perché sia così arrabbiato, perché sia lui a dover fare questo discorso di merda.  
«Non può rimanere cieco. È una stronzata».  
«Per recuperare la vista dovrei usare la pietra filosofale e non voglio usare la pietra filosofale, semplice così. Avrei sacrificato il mio portale, ma-»  
«Non avrebbe modo di tornare indietro» conclude Ed per lui, in automatico. «Io ho potuto solo perché ero collegato a quello di Al».  
«Esatto» conclude Mustang, e suona definitivo quanto un epitaffio. Ha già deciso e Ed- può rispettare questa decisione, in modo astratto. È una decisione nobile, no? È la decisione giusta, tecnicamente, è quella morale, è quella pulita, è-  
È arrabbiato. È furioso, non sa da dove venga tutta quella rabbia, perché gli prema sotto il palato come un’eruzione. È l’ultima persona al mondo che possa ordinare qualcosa a Roy Mustang, o no? Non ha mai avuto autorità o influenza su questa persona esattamente come non ne ha su niente nell’universo. Ed non sa manipolare gli altri, non saprebbe da dove cominciare e non esiste un modo in cui possa convincere quest’uomo a prendere una decisione che nonostante tutto comprende: se fosse nei suoi panni, quella sarebbe la sua scelta. Crede. Ma non è ne i suoi panni, è questo il punto: non è Mustang, non potrebbe mai essere Mustang e gli sta bene, non vuole essere Mustang, quello che vuole è… che sia intero. Capace di perseguire i propri obiettivi, persino che sia… Non ha nessun senso.  
Si ferma nel mezzo sbattendo le palpebre: il suo naso è vicino, tutta la sua faccia è vicina. La sua maledettamente stupida faccia da Mustang e Ed la conosce bene e insieme è nuova; può guardarla come non l’aveva mai guardata prima, non con il pericolo di essere studiato a sua volta.  
Non _felice_. Forse una persona come Mustang non potrà mai essere davvero felice, non sapendo quello che Hawkeye gli ha raccontato, ma ci deve essere una via di mezzo accettabile, il martirio è stupido e basta, l’abnegazione è stupida. Al saprebbe dirlo meglio, sarebbe capace di arrangiare i pipistrelli flaccidi che gli sbattono in testa per dar loro la forma di qualche genere di discorso edificante, ragionevole, qualcosa che esprima quello che pensa e quello che vorrebbe far passare – il modo in cui vorrebbe manipolare la realtà. Ma non ha più l’alchimia e quello era il solo modo in cui Ed abbia mai avuto una parvenza di potere nel modificare il mondo. Può solo guardarlo, adesso, può solo rimanere a guardare mentre Roy Mustang rimane bloccato a fissare il vuoto, a fissare lui con espressione da gufo.  
«Stronzate» insiste Ed, ma con meno violenza. Lo spinge un po’ indietro e gli liscia il camice come l’imbecille che è, la stoffa fruscia sotto i polpastrelli. Sembrerebbe cotone – cellulosa, uh, glucosio… Il fottuto glucosio è dappertutto e non fa altro che scomporsi e ricomporsi e Ed non è – _respira_.  
«Devo essere messo proprio male per convincerti a non prendermi a pugni» dice Mustang, incorporeo. Ed non si ricorda più chi sia dei due quello che non ci vede. È colpa di questo coglione, comunque: è lui che in qualche modo rende le cose intense, solo esistendo. E sì, Ed sa di essere a sua volta un catalizzatore per le esplosioni, ma Mustang non scherza: è un fottuto ammasso di combustibile, ecco cos’è, e Ed dovrebbe tenerglisi alla larga e basta.  
«E non vuole fare niente per non essere messo male. Sapevo che era coglione, ma almeno un coglione dotato di non lo so, autoconservazione?»  
«Edward» fa lui e quanto suona sbagliato e strano? O solo strano, non esattamente sbagliato, però non aiuta la confusione che c’è nella sua testa, davvero. Dovrebbe tornare da Al: la sua testa scatta istintivamente in direzione della porta, oltre il vetro il corridoio è rimasto immobile.  
L’aria è immobile, le farfalle si sono spostate a amoreggiare chissà dove. Probabilmente nelle interiora di Ed, spiegherebbe perché gli pare proprio ci siano strane cose che rimbalzano contro le pareti del suo stomaco.  
«Puoi tenere i miei cinquecentoventi cenz».  
«Puoi ficcarteli in culo, i cinquecentoventi cenz, Mustang».  
Lui corruga la fronte, leggermente e con cautela; gli angoli degli occhi si stropicciano e ci sono rughette minuscole che non tolgono niente al suo viso, aggiungono sfumature strane che Ed non credeva avrebbe mai contemplato in vita sua. Un angolo della bocca sale su e anche lì c’è una rughetta, minuscola e amara.  
«Non riesco neanche a capire perché ti stai arrabbiando. A parte il fatto che è la tua reazione di default a qualunque circostanza della vita».  
«Mi arrabbio perché è uno stronzo, okay? Mi arrabbio- e Hawkeye? Non ci ha neanche pensato, vero?» sbotta e sa già che è vero quando lui apre la bocca per una frazione, ma è chiaro che non possa espellere nient’altro a parte aria perché, no, il coglione non ci ha pensato. «Hawekeye e tutti gli altri, tutte le persone che si sono fatte il culo negli anni per vederle sistemare le cose, a loro non ci ha pensato, non ha pensato neanche a-»  
«Acciaio, no».  
L’aria si ferma sotto il palato di Ed, si ferma intorno e dentro i polmoni, nella forma del nome di Hughes. Si fermano anche le farfalle nel suo stomaco, cadono morte come proiettili tutte giù verso il basso. Ha appena pestato la coda del cane a tre teste che Mustang tiene a guardia dei cazzi suoi.  
Ha calpestato quello che non doveva calpestare, lo capisce dal tono e non dovrebbe esserci un modo per cui occhi ciechi sembrino di colpo più freddi e più vuoti, ma lui riesce a renderli tali e Ed è contento che abbia mancato la traiettoria della sua faccia di almeno mezzo metro. Il nome di Hughes è una cosa fisica, sa di ruggine sulla lingua, sotto il palato.  
Ed deglutisce.  
«È solo… È energia sprecata».  
«Non lo è se possiamo usarla per aiutare Havoc. Chiunque altro che non abbia contribuito a ammazzare i corpi delle persone che sono lì dentro. Letteralmente chiunque altro, capisci?»  
«Chiunque altro sarà qualcuno che ha meno possibilità di te di fare qualcosa di buono per quelli che sono rimasti». Aveva anche prima carta vetrata in gola? È davvero l’avvocato del diavolo per questa cosa, lui tra tutti? «Dico solo che rimanendo così non fa un favore a nessuno a parte a qualche suo stupido senso di giustizia, tutto qua».  
«È la tua opinione».  
Lo è. Ciò non toglie che Ed voglia menargli con una spranga, ma non può più trasmutarne una dal pavimento, quindi si limita a ringhiare di frustrazione e spettinarsi la testa. Tanto è già spettinato, tanto niente ha un cazzo di senso logico.  
«Devo tornare da Al» conclude, scontento. È deluso? Se quella che sente è delusione non capisce perché cazzo la senta, perché creda di avere il diritto di sentirla in primo luogo. Non ha nessun diritto su niente, lui.  
Fa per dirlo, perché Mustang ha annuito al vuoto ma non sembra voglia muoversi da lì e non può mollarlo da solo, ma non è sicuro di come stiano le cose tra di loro – era un litigio? Non ha mai davvero litigato con Mustang, a parte la faccenda di Maria Ross, ma quando ti prendi a pugni con il tuo ufficiale superiore non puoi considerarlo un litigio, no? Per litigare bisogna essere sullo stesso piano e loro non lo sono mai stati, la statura perfettamente normale di Ed non c’entra nulla.  
Adesso? Adesso sta parlando con questo tizio che conosce perché ha lavorato per lui e a un certo punto i titoli e i nomi e gli allocutivi si sono mescolati e diluiti e-  
«Signor Elric!» esplode prima soffocato dal vetro e poi insieme al cigolio strappatimpani della porta che muggisce sui cardini.  
Ed è saltato in piedi e ha unito le mani; se non fosse sicuro che non sia possibile, giurerebbe di aver visto scintille nel suo campo visivo, ma forse è perché si è alzato troppo in fretta. E comunque il suo braccio destro non può farsi crescere una lama d’acciaio dal radio, non è così che funziona l’anatomia della gente normale. Il che è una fortuna o avrebbe forse fatto del male all’infermiere rotondo coi baffi.  
Ha anche gli occhi rotondi, forse gli roteeranno via dalle orbite.  
«Okay, beccati. Non è mica un carcere, abbiamo il fottuto diritto di andarcene in giro per cazzi nostri se ne abbiamo voglia, non è proprio il caso di sembrare completamen-»  
Sembra davvero che gli debbano roteare via dalle orbite, gli occhi, ma non sembra arrabbiato. Non sembra voglia staccargli la testa e la milza di Ed si stiracchia, il fiato si blocca; lo strappo si riapre e quando l’uomo apre bocca lo sa già. Non esiste la preveggenza, ma lui lo sa già.  
«Suo fratello» dice l’infermiere, con la voce più piccola del solito ma anche molto più umana.  
Ed non sa come si chiama, realizza. Non gli è venuto in mente di chiederglielo anche se battibeccano da giorni, anche se si vedono da giorni e interagiscono e sono due esseri umani e è stupido vedere nemici dappertutto, è stupido decidere che l’infermiere è l’infermiere e basta. Alphonse gliel’avrebbe chiesto, come si chiama. Gli avrebbe chiesto anche dove abita e quanti anni ha e gli piacciono i gatti? Ha fratelli, figli, è sposato? Gli piace fare l’infermiere, ha un secondo nome? Alphonse fa sempre la cosa più umana, più giusta, anche quando il suo aspetto è così poco umano da fargli dubitare della sua stessa umanità.  
«Che è successo?» domanda, ma è come spremere l’ultimo micron di dentifricio da un tubetto accartocciato. Non è sicuro di aver pronunciato parole vere uscite dalla sua gola, fa per riaprire la bocca, ma a quel punto c’è una pressione fuori, sulla sua mano. Si volta in quella direzione per istinto, perché è carico come una molla. Mustang è ancora seduto a terra, ha evidentemente rinunciato a alzarsi perché non potrebbe riuscirci senza un piano dettagliato e un aiuto concreto e no, Ed non è sicuro di sapere come fare a stare in piedi neppure da solo al momento, non sarebbe di nessun aiuto. Finirebbero per crollare giù dalla scala antincendio e gli toccherebbe rientrare dal pronto soccorso, stesi sopra una cazzo di barella.  
Non ha tempo. Lo legge sulla faccia dell’Infermiere, che non ha tempo.  
«Vai» dice Mustang. Ne sa più di chiunque altro nonostante abbia meno informazioni di chiunque altro. Ed comincia a sospettare mistici poteri di lettura del pensiero.  
Gli ha preso le dita, il contatto è insensato e strano tra loro, ma Mustang non ci vede e quella era l’unica cosa che potesse fare per centrarsi nello spazio e farsi ascoltare. Ed non è sicuro di potersi staccare da lì senza che la fibra dell’universo si sfaldi, ma se si è già sfaldata – se Al… Ma no, cazzate. Al sta dormendo. Al non ha niente che sonno e cibo e antibiotici non possano curare. Nessuno degli universi in cui questa è la verità è ancora sparito dal quadro probabilistico, vaffanculo anche all’espressione preoccupata dell’infermiere.  
Ed ci corre davanti e scarta di lato, lanciato in corridoio con la sensazione concretissima che i suoi organi e forse l’intero suo corpo siano rimasti indietro. Le dita sa di averle ancora attaccate, però, sono calde dove Mustang ha stretto con le sue. 

*

Arriva in un clangore di metallo e un fruscio di gonnella. È determinazione cieca di giallo e azzurro e non si ferma finché non ha praticamente sfondato la porta.  
«Dovevi chiamarmi subito».  
«Mi dispiace».  
«Ti dispiace, certo che ti dispiace, sempre così- Tu, _stupido_ -»  
Winry è molte cose. È molte cose che Ed ricorda in modo confuso e che lei rende concrete – cose pulite e sicure, morbide e feroci; è un’ancora, un fulcro nell’ondeggiare confuso dell’universo e lui è un idiota.  
«Avevo promesso che avresti pianto di gioia». Lo dice con le labbra premute accanto ai suoi orecchini, per qualche motivo il suo cervello decide di archiviare l’informazione che sono privi di nichel. Ha i suoi capelli nel naso e le sue lacrime sulla guancia.  
«Chissenefrega di- chissenefrega». Glielo barbuglia nel suo, di orecchio, e anche se è umidiccio e tutto sbagliato c’è una grossa parte del corpo di Ed, quella che non è attaccata al metallo e non si tiene insieme come un patchwork di organi e brani di carne, che è sinceramente sollevata per il fatto che lei sia lì. Il resto, l’animale caffeinomane che vive nella sua amigdala e lo tiene in piedi per pura forza di volontà, invece, è atterrito alla prospettiva di poter effettivamente chiudere gli occhi: può farlo perché c’è Winry e Winry tiene a Al quanto lui tiene a Al. Winry è famiglia e capisce la sua preoccupazione, ha iniziato a succhiargliela dagli occhi nell’istante in cui i loro sguardi si sono incrociati in corridoio e ancora prima dalla voce, nel momento esatto in cui ha alzato la cornetta per decidersi a chiamarla, perché lui non è Hohenheim, sa come si usi un telefono. Non può fingere di non sapere come si usi un telefono.  
Lei si stacca piano come se avesse paura di vederselo crollare tra le braccia e Ed non riesce a prendersela; si sente friabile, una pila di sabbia e sassi e se dovesse cominciare a franare non ci sarebbe modo di tenerlo più insieme, forse. Non ci sarebbe alchimia o cacciavite che tenga.  
Le mani di Winry sono fresche e callose. Forse a tenerlo insieme bastano quelle, come sempre; gliele prende e le stringe un po’ tra le sue perché è una cosa che consola lui, non perché crede che lei ne abbia bisogno. Winry è molto più autotrofa di quanto lei stessa creda, Ed ha un bisogno fottuto di supporto emotivo costante e succhia energia vitale agli altri come una sanguisuga – non vuole prosciugarla, ma al momento ha sinceramente bisogno di quel fulcro. Qualcosa di stabile a cui attaccarsi.  
«Allora, com’è la situazione _davvero_?» domanda, nello spazio bianco universale e insensato del corridoio.  
Al è in una stanzetta in fondo al corridoio nella penombra di tapparelle abbassate e respira al ritmo di una ventola futuristica. Il mondo gira, l’orologio ticchetta.  
«Non si sveglia» dice Ed, che è un buon punto da cui partire. «Ha smesso-» gli manca il fiato. Ogni volta che prova a pensarci è come se i suoi polmoni fossero spugne strizzate e l’ossigeno semplicemente smette di entrare, le molecole grosse come palloni aerostatici si affollano sotto le sue narici. «Ha smesso di respirare e il cuore-» il suo cuore batte un miliardo di battiti al secondo, ormai quello che fa è vibrare come corrente continua; se potesse prenderlo e attaccarlo a quello di Al potrebbero dividersi i battiti e avere comunque pressione da vendere all’intero reparto. Ed l’ha già fatto, dividere il suo corpo con quello di suo fratello, dovrebbe poterlo rifare. Avrebbe il diritto di farlo, no? Solo che no: quello è il corpo di Al, Al ci tiene al suo corpo e anche Ed- non vuole combinare altri disastri, non vuole, ma se quel corpo dovesse rivelarsi una trappola ancora più mortale di quella di metallo in cui l’ha ficcato, allora cosa-  
«L’hanno fatto ripartire» mette insieme, cerca di pensare in modo tecnico. Winry è lì e deve dirle cose; è arrivata volando col primo treno disponibile, i primi tre, quattro treni disponibili in quello che deve essere stato un viaggio infernale di banchine e attese e ritardi; i primi treni dall’Est che abbiano ripreso a viaggiare verso Central dopo il colpo di Stato. Ha il diritto di sapere le cose, Ed deve solo cercare di raccoglierne i frammenti che ha conficcati nella gola e riproporglieli in una forma perlomeno comprensibile. Non è sicuro di riuscire a riproporglieli in una forma che non sia comunque aguzza da ogni lato.  
«Ora sta dormendo» dice.  
«Quando uno non si sveglia si chiama- si chiama coma, Ed».  
«Vaffanculo al coma» insiste lui, come ha insistito con un altro bel mucchio di dottori e ama Winry, la ama con la forza esplosiva di duemila supernove, però anche lei è un po’ troppo un dottore, spesso e vorrebbe davvero che capisca – non sa più a chi spiegarlo. «Non è coma, okay? Sta dormendo, non dormiva da cinque fottuti anni. Quindi dorme e le statistiche non c’entrano niente, mica la gente fa le statistiche sulle persone che non dormono da cinque anni… Non ce ne sono abbastanza, non sarebbe scientifico».  
«Lascia perdere le statistiche» ribatte lei. Quand’è che si sono seduti? Winry è magica: ha giocato coi suoi centri nervosi per oltre cinque anni e adesso le basta muovere i polpastrelli perché il corpo di Ed reagisca come tirasse fili invisibili. Atterra sulla seggiola e si ricorda del perché odi quella particolare seggiola: sembra l’abbiano progettata appositamente per essere scomoda esattamente nei punti in cui sente dolore, che sono un po’ tutti i punti del mondo, ultimamente.  
Da quant’è che non dorme? Non si sente neanche davvero stanco, ormai, è a un livello superiore in cui la caffeina pulsa tra le sue orecchie e le cose intorno hanno perso i loro contorni; le mani di Winry sono chiare tra le sue e quella è una buona cosa da guardare, lì i confini sono definiti e Winry esiste di sicuro, non come la folla di camici coi sorrisi gentili – sono tutti sempre molto gentili e dovrebbe essere una cosa positiva, no? la gentilezza è positiva – tutti uguali e tutti bianchi. Sorrisi bianchi nel bianco.  
Ed non ha ancora dato veramente di matto solo perché non ha ancora capito di preciso in quale modo specifico dovrebbe dare di matto. Non ha nessuno da prende a pugni, da fare esplodere, non ha neppure più il potere di fare esplodere le cose unendo le mani e era molto comodo, si è reso conto, sapere di poterlo fare.  
«Cosa?»  
«Ho detto» ripete Winry, ma piano. Non si arrabbia, non gli ha ancora tirato una chiave inglese in testa: è un nuovo record personale delle loro interazioni. «Il tuo braccio, non sembra stare troppo bene. Stai bene? Intendo fisicamente» I suoi occhi sono enormi o magari è Ed a sentirsi un po’ schiacciato, ultimamente. È ancora più alto di lei o anche quello se l’è sognato?  
«Sto bene. Sto… il braccio sta bene».  
Non sa come l’abbia detto di preciso, ma deve essere un modo che le impedisca di indagare più a fondo – indagare sui pezzi di metallo che non sembra proprio saranno rimossi né ora né mai e allora che senso avrebbe parlarne?  
Winry comunque annuisce, si volta verso i camici appesi all’attaccapanni. Ce ne sono solo due, gli altri devono essere addosso a altri visitatori. Il sapone sta per finire sul lavabo appena davanti all’ingresso del reparto e non ci sono finestre, lì. C’è un orologio tale e quale a quello che sta dentro al corridoio, davanti alla stanza di Al. Forse li comprano in serie e poi li settano tutti contemporaneamente per scoprire che alla fine le ore non corrispondono: Ed è sicuro ci sia una distorsione dello spaziotempo, negli ospedali, quello in sala d’attesa dura almeno il decuplo di quello che trascorre al fianco del letto di Alphonse e sì che le sedie sono scomode allo stesso modo.  
«Si può entrare?» dice Winry, un’occhiata alle lancette. Dal bianco della porta emerge una faccia e una voce e Ed salta, perché è a questo livello di isteria; è l’infermiera con la treccia che ha visto almeno un centinaio di volte.  
«Uno per volta» dice, gentile. Sono tutti un mucchio gentili, porcammerda, mentre gli impongono di restare fuori invece di fondere le sue molecole con quelle di Al per regalargli massa muscolare e anticorpi e glucosio e qualunque cosa gli serva, onestamente. Il glucosio ronza di nuovo sotto le sue dita; ci sono ancora le mani di Winry lì. Si accorge di non averle lasciate e è decisamente imbarazzante, okay: si guardano per un momento negli occhi e Ed avvamperebbe, se non fosse che l’universo non ha abbastanza senso al momento per consentirgli reazioni comuni.  
Anche le dita di Mustang ronzavano di glucosio. Lascia quelle di Winry e resta a guardare le proprie, sconcertato più o meno da tutto, glucosio e collegamenti insensati. Evidentemente sembra così fuori di testa di base che Winry non registra sia successo nulla.  
«Entro a vedere» dice. Gli poggia la mano sulla spalla per un momento, prima di scivolare via. Sorride anche all’infermiera, perché Winry è magica così, e poi si rassetta il camice informe addosso come se Al dovesse giudicare le sue scelte di vestiario, come se Al avesse mai davvero giudicato chiunque anche quando non era in coma. Addormentato. Quello che è.  
Si spiaccica le mani sulla faccia e stropiccia forte, c’è una pressione gonfia dietro l’occhio destro e in generale è come se la sua testa fosse troppo piena di cose, un gas denso e bianco che si espande e gli schiaccia gli organi, gli stringe i polmoni.  
Il cuore batte, ancora, al ritmo della caffeina che ha ingurgitato, ma c’è qualcos’altro in sottofondo come una sorta di rombo, una vibrazione sotto la pelle e è come-  
È come essere scomposti e ricomposti.  
Apre gli occhi di scatto nel bianco e non è quello giusto, non è quello dell’ospedale, il bianco è anche dietro e il nero, sa che c’è, monolitico e enorme dietro la sua nuca. Sposta solo le pupille, non riesce a muovere nient’altro anche se tutto si muove, il suo corpo e le sue cellule in un ronzare di trasmutazioni, il nero a rivoli cola da dietro, gli sfiora la guancia e è…Una mano. È semplicemente una mano, scende sulla sua spalla.  
«Edward».  
Non salta, non si ricorda come si faccia a muoversi. Sbatte le palpebre, però, e il nero sparisce, il bianco torna sporco di luci al neon e calce; la faccia davanti alla sua è… La faccia davanti alla sua non l’ha mai vista così.  
«Ti staccherò la testa un altro giorno per essere così poco in guardia» dice Izumi, e non è neppure un quarto minacciosa come suo solito. «Se avessi voluto staccarti la testa?»  
«Me l’avrebbe staccata anche se fossi stato in guardia» gli esce fuori. È così vero che non deve neanche pensarci su e Izumi lo sa. Infatti invece di staccargli la testa decide di sbuffare e si accomoda sulla seggiolina bianca che Winry ha appena lasciato libera. L’ha appena lasciata libera? Ed lancia un’occhiata al fottuto orologio infernale, ma se anche dovesse averlo fissato, prima, di sicuro non ricorda l’orario. In ogni caso davanti all’orologio compare un orso formato Sig, che tiene in mano bicchieri formato Sig. Ed ama Sig.  
«È caffè?»  
«Tè» ribatte lui e Ed lo ama un po’ meno, ma solo un po’. «È per te».  
Ed non è sicuro di cosa pensare al riguardo, solleva la mano e lo accetta anche se manca una di quelle strisce di carta che servirebbero forse teoricamente a impedire agli idioti come lui di ustionarsi le mani. Tanto lui è il genere di idiota che per qualche motivo pensa a polimeri del cloruro di vinile quando li tiene stretti tra le dita e anche se si fosse ustionato forse non lo saprà mai. Non ha neppure nessuna importanza.  
«Non eravate tornati a casa?» lo chiede a Izumi, perché ama molto Sig ma alla fine Izumi è la persona di riferimento. Lei ha accettato il tè a sua volta, ma c’è un tovagliolo di carta attorno al suo bicchiere, la fede è lucida nel bianco e Ed potrebbe essere astrattamente a conoscenza di quanti carati sia quell’oro anche se non prova alcuna sorta di interesse al riguardo. Cerca di concentrarsi sulle labbra di lei, anche quando spariscono oltre l’orlo del bicchiere.  
Erano ripartiti, tra autostop e carri, perché il negozio e Dublith e troppi militari in giro, davvero, e Al sarebbe stato bene, non c’era veramente motivo di pensare che non sarebbe stato bene.  
«Non era dove volevamo essere» risponde lei, semplice così. Il cervello di Edward cerca di capire per un momento chi possa averla chiamata – Armstrong? Winry stessa? Ha importanza? «Abbiamo trovato un’aiutante per Mason, una sua cugina. Si occuperanno del negozio nei prossimi giorni… Abbiamo parlato con un medico».  
«Quale dei trecentomila che orbitano in questo corridoio?» chiede Ed. È così instupidito che non ha neppure più alcuno spirito di conservazione; di solito non le risponde come risponde al resto del mondo: di tutto il mondo, Izumi è quella che l’ha sempre picchiato più forte di tutti, buone intenzioni o meno.  
«Quello che si occupa di tuo fratello, stupido idiota».  
L’asse di Ed scricchiola per un momento, ma deve essere perché Sig si è seduto: i rivoli di onde gravitazionali fanno tremolare la superficie del tè.  
«Ce ne sono credo una mezza dozzina. Non so quanti sono il suo medico e quanti vengono a sbirciare lo strano spaventapasseri malnutrito e il suo fratello con il braccio strano, ma-»  
«Beh, ho preso un tizio con un camice e gli ho chiesto molto gentilmente ma con energia quali fossero le loro intenzioni con Al».  
Molto gentilmente ma con energia potrebbe implicare la nuca di qualcuno sbattuta contro una parete; al momento a Ed interessa così poco che ha quasi paura di se stesso.  
«Non ha nessuna importanza» la interrompe Ed, la cautela alle ortiche. Fissa il muro davanti e si ustiona la lingua; il tè ha un sapore orrendo ma non ha nessuna importanza, tanto le sue papille lo stanno registrando come nient’altro che un’interferenza minore, un turbinare di processi – molecole agitate dal calore, tannini, familiare caffeina, qualcos’altro che non riesce a inquadrare. «Non ha importanza perché le loro intenzioni non c’entrano niente. Le intenzioni su cosa?»  
Si gira così di scatto che il tè oscilla, gli finisce sulla mano. Sono proteine, è strano ci siano proteine nel tè, ma al momento veramente non riesce a far niente di più complesso che pensare di pensare, è incastrato in un loop.  
Izumi stringe il tè, lancia un’occhiata oltre la sua testa lì dove sta quella di Sig e Ed vorrebbe veramente essere meno scemo di così, ma non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo.  
«Esiste la possibilità che Al non si svegli» dice lei e Ed aggrotta la fronte. Caseina. È caseina, conosce la caseina: guarda il suo bicchiere e quel tè è decisamente troppo bianchiccio e lattiginoso.  
«C’è del latte qui dentro?»  
La sedia tremola e traballa, la barba di Sig quasi gli pettina la testa quando si sporge sopra di lui per sbirciare.  
«Oh, accidenti, era di Izumi. Ho scambiato i bicchieri».  
Ed solleva la testa e stavolta davvero si lascia pettinare dalla barba.  
«Certo che si sveglia» dice, all’orologio. «Perché non dovrebbe svegliarsi?»  
«Per un lungo elenco di ragioni mediche… Edward».  
«A parte la stupida polmonite e okay… Ma ci sono gli antibiotici per quello, no? Il resto è alchimia» ribatte lui. Lei gli ha appoggiato una mano sull’avambraccio che aveva lasciato lì, ma è come se l’avesse messa sull’automail che non ha più: non sente niente, non è esattamente sicuro di essere dentro il suo corpo, quindi non c’è nessun motivo al mondo per cui lo stupido tè dissacrato dalle mucche si stia increspando nella sua mano a meno che non si stia verificando un piccolo terremoto localizzato sotto le sue chiappe. Lancia un’occhiata al soffitto, ma non ci sono lampadine pendenti che possano confermare l’azione di un’eventuale scossa sismica.  
«E io e te sappiamo meglio di chiunque altro che non sempre quello che l’alchimia fa l’alchimia aggiusta» dice. Gli occhi di Ed calano sulla stoffa dei propri abominevoli calzoni viola: il suo ginocchio di metallo è ancora lì sotto. «Forse non succederà nulla, forse Al si sveglierà e starà bene, ma se-»  
«Voi non avete capito». Scuote la testa, spera che la stia scuotendo, perché se così non fosse vorrebbe dire che il suo cervello ha autonomamente preso la decisione di reinventarsi come trottola dentro il suo cranio, il che potrebbe rendergli difficile sopravvivere nei prossimi cinque minuti. «Cos’è questo, un modo per dirmi di essere, cosa? preparato all’eventualità? Non ho capito a cosa serve questo discorso».  
Izumi lo guarda incredibilmente calma e Ed vorrebbe… Forse vorrebbe che gli urlasse in testa, che gli tirasse un pugno. Non è abituato a questo, questo è sbagliato. È tutto sbagliato, non riesce a ricordare perché diavolo il suo stupido corpo sia seduto lì, dovrebbe essere dentro, con Al.  
«Non ha senso venirmi a consolare preventivamente, non sarò preparato se Al-» cretinate. Fottute cretinate, a Al non succederà niente. «Non sarò preparato. Ho avuto cinque anni per essere preparato e non… Mi dispiace, ma non funziona così. Non sarò preparato, non voglio essere preparato e non c’è niente che nessuno possa fare per prepararmi e mi dispiace, se vi sentite male per questo o- non lo so. Okay? Non lo so cosa succederà ma non sarò preparato e non potrò farci niente perché non ho più l’alchimia, quindi non posso fare niente a prescindere. Niente di niente».  
«Non potresti farci niente neanche se avessi l’alchimia» dice lei, suona come un ammonimento e Ed… Non sa cosa fare, ma non può rimanere lì.  
«Si può entrare uno per volta vestiti da clown» dice, si sta muovendo, gesticola generico ai camici appesi, alla busta piena di cuffiette da scarpe; è in piedi e non sa come ci sia arrivato, ma sente gli occhi di entrambi appicciati alla nuca come ganci, se potesse se li scrollerebbe di dosso. «Adesso c’è Winry, quindi io vado a… Grazie per essere venuti».  
«Possiamo andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare» dice Sig, calmissimo come sempre nella vita. Scambia un’occhiata con Izumi. «Se si può entrare uno per volta, puoi aspettare il tuo turno e io e Ed possiamo andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare».  
Gli stanno addosso. In qualche modo Ed percepisce che ci sia un qualche genere di piano: c’è una rete di relazioni che gli si sta muovendo intorno per evitare che faccia qualcosa di assurdo o idiota, anche se Ed non ha veramente idea di cosa dovrebbe fare – probabilmente non ce l’hanno neppure loro. Non ce l’ha nessuno, è questo il vero problema.  
«In realtà devo andare in bagno, prima» dice, indica generico col pollice in direzione del corridoio. Izumi gli lancia un’occhiata lunga, ma poi sbuffa a guance piene.  
«Io rimango qui. Qualcuno dovrà dire alla tua amica dove sei finito».  
«Sì» risponde lui, perché è un’ottima idea.  
Sig annuisce a sua volta, perché ha scambiato qualche altra occhiata telepatica con Izumi quindi, uh, okay, a Ed va bene. Non gli importa se lei abbia afferrato o meno che il bagno è una scusa. Non lo è neppure del tutto, perché quando lui e Sig si separano alla fine del corridoio, Ed va davvero in bagno e dopo qualche sforzo produce verosimilmente la pipì più lunga della storia, da quando la tratteneva per otto ore perché aveva ancora delle remore a farla sui treni, prima che diventassero la sua casa e a quel punto iniziasse anche a lavarcisi i denti e farsi il bidet arrampicato sul lavandino come un ninja.  
Guarda la carta e il suo piscio trasparente scivolare giù insieme al gorgo dell’acqua, appoggia la cima della testa vicino allo scarico incurante dei germi e del fatto che i suoi capelli devono essere abbastanza sporchi perché si stia verificando qualche epica battaglia tra esseri unicellulari nel punto in cui toccano le mattonelle.  
Cosa dovrebbe fare? Butta la carta, si tira su i pantaloni e poi rimane a guardarsi le mani per un momento, senza staccare la testa da lì: c’è la sua stessa ombra sui palmi e la destra sembra ancora più sottile e spigolosa. Ha mangiato la maggior parte delle unghie ma è riuscito a non sanguinare come un cretino, perché quella è la mano che Al gli ha restituito e vorrebbe trattarla bene, se può, è importante.  
Non vale niente rispetto a suo fratello. Al è il suo braccio destro e la vera verità è che è molto di più: è tutto quello che c’è di buono in lui, è la sua coscienza e senza Ed è perduto. Come fa a salvare Al se per salvare Al ha bisogno di un consiglio di Al? Le ultime volte che ha cercato di salvarlo senza che lui potesse intervenire, ha legato la sua anima a un’armatura e si stava facendo giustiziare da Scar in mezzo alla strada.  
Di buono c’è soltanto che Al è incosciente e non può preoccuparsi per questa faccenda.  
Esce dal bagno e prova a lavarsi le mani senza sapone e senza molto successo; guarda la fontana per un lungo secondo, ipnotizzato, finché non decide di ficcarci la testa sotto.  
Lo schizzo spruzza e i rivoli gli scendono gelati sulla nuca, fin dentro la maglietta, ma in qualche modo aiuta quel mal di testa che non si era accorto gli fosse cresciuto come artigli fin dietro le palpebre. L’acqua è fredda e per un momento il tocco è quello tagliente di migliaia di manine nere.  
Alza la nuca di scatto e incontra il duro del rubinetto, il dolore scoppietta e gli gela i denti ma è comunque meglio di quelle sensazioni rivoltanti. Scuote la testa come un cane e barcolla fuori con le dita intrappolate nel laccio e tra i capelli.  
È un disastro umano, sa di esserlo: lancia un’occhiata lungo il corridoio di terapia intensiva, c’è il consueto viavai di infermiere e da quell’angolazione può distinguere il profilo di Izumi nella saletta, fissa l’orologio alla parete con intensità forse più brutale di quella che ci mette Ed di solito. Sta per fare un passo avanti ma la porta si apre su una barella vuota e il vetro si inclina per lanciargli un flash del suo riflesso: sembra l’abbiano messo dentro una betoniera e frullato con un carico d’acqua sporca.  
Non può andare così, se Winry esce da lì e lo vede perderà altri dieci anni di vita dopo quelli che ha di sicuro pianto sulle lenzuola di Al e al momento Ed non riesce a gestire il peso emotivo del peso emotivo di qualcun altro. Qualcosa del genere. Forse dovrebbe salire su in psichiatria e farsi dare una controllata alle rotelle perché lo stress lo sta uccidendo. Invece prende la strada delle scale e sale, a casaccio. Salire è okay, perché è un compito che necessità di più concentrazione del semplice camminare e la concentrazione si conquista mettendosi di impegno nel fare cose complicate. Sale la prima rampa e durante la scalata della successiva già pencola con la spalla appiccicata al muro. Ignora le occhiate dei passanti mettendo su una faccia molto sicura di sé: di solito funziona, è così che ha attraversato quartieri malfamati a ore tarde convincendo la gente a non domandare dove fossero i suoi genitori. Quello e un’armatura di due metri come scorta, d’accordo.  
Ci sono degli ascensori da qualche parte, ne è sicurissimo, ma camminare fa tanto male quanto bene al momento. Si trascina su per tutte le rampe, al sesto piano non legge neppure quale sia il reparto; volta le spalle e sale l’ultima fila di gradini: la porta cigola così forte che è quasi sicuro l’edificio crollerà su se stesso. Invece regge e regge anche lui, cammina fino alla balaustra e guarda dritto avanti. Il vento gli spazza la frangia, gli gela i capelli umidicci sulla nuca.  
Central City non è considerata bella.  
Non è una città storica e non è una città d’arte. È una fortezza militare, con un’architettura militare e geometrie alchemiche, in modo molto più letterale di quanto sia confortevole ammettere, alla luce dei recenti avvenimenti.  
Ed non capisce niente di arte e di storia, ma ne capisce di alchimia e Central City è bella. Come lo sono le linee precise di un’equazione nel campo di una circonferenza, come le formule bilanciate e le simmetrie di stabilità. Adesso ci sono cose rotte nel mezzo, il capo chino di una ruspa e movimento di cui non riesce a sentire il rumore da lì. Non si sente niente, da lì, c’è una nuvolaglia che si sfilaccia in cielo e porta pioggia, l’aria frizza di ozono, il vento si è fermato pesante.  
Questo dovrebbe essere uno di quei momenti in cui le persone hanno una grande epifania mistica e decidono di pregare Dio.  
Ed Dio ha appena finito di prenderlo a pugni con le sue nocche molto umane e è stato meno catartico del previsto, meno che prendere a pugni il suo stesso padre, tutto sommato.  
Winry dice sempre che non è capace di esprimere le emozioni, ma è una valutazione corretta solo in parte. Il problema è che Ed non sa neppure distinguerle, le emozioni. Non ha ancora capito perché esistano due parole, quale sia la differenza tra emozioni e sentimenti, e sicuro come la morte non ha idea di come fare per identificarle dentro di sé mentre le sta provando, proprio quando tutto quello che trova indagando dentro di sé è un ammasso di melma inscindibile che lo trascina in basso.  
La rabbia, ecco, quella sa come funziona.  
«Merda» comunica, alle proprie nocche e alla ringhiera. La vibrazione del pugno gli riverbera nelle ossa fino alle gengive, la ruggine gli graffia la mano. Forse dovrà farsi fare un’antitetanica, forse sarà lui a ammazzare Al portandogli il tetano dritto nella stanza. Forse è lui a ammazzare Al a prescindere, perché qualunque cosa faccia alla fine sono sempre lì, sull’orlo di un precipizio e mentre Al sta abbrancato a cercare di reggersi con tutte le sue forze – perché è così, Al non si è mai arreso e Ed è sicuro che non si stia arrendendo neanche adesso, su Al può sempre contare – sono sull’orlo di un precipizio e Al sta per cadere e tutto quello che Ed può fare è incitarlo o fargli ridicole, vuote promesse. Dovrebbe esserci lui, dentro il fottuto precipizio, dovrebbe stare al suo posto e allo stesso tempo non vorrebbe mai farlo sentire come lui si sente e quindi non c’èsoluzione. Non c’è soluzione. Non c’è, non sa cosa fare, cosa diavolo dovrebbe fare? Aspettare? Può davvero solo aspettare, è così che si sente Winry? Come fa a farcela, Winry, come si fa a essere forti come Winry?  
La ringhiera gli struscia contro la schiena mentre scivola, appoggiare la faccia tra le sbarre è come guardare dritto dentro le nuvole.  
Ha di nuovo mal di testa, chiude gli occhi. 

*

Ci sono molecole in moto dentro e fuori di lui e non c’è un dentro e fuori è solo… Si muove e vibra, cellule nascono e muoiono e mani piccole e nere lo srotolano come fosse carta igienica, scarnificano fin dentro, scorrono in moto perpetuo.  
Apre gli occhi e sono ancora lì. Si puntella sui gomiti così in fretta che se il soprannaturale non glieli stesse scomponendo sarebbe sicuro di esserseli scorticati sul pavimento. Si lancia in avanti e le manine scivolano indietro, si portano via qualche parte di lui aggrappate come viticci; l’acqua scende dall’alto, gli spruzza sul naso e sulla fronte, finché non piove di colpo. Il bianco lattiginoso del cielo lampeggia e romba, le orecchie di Ed fischiano forte e non c’è niente dietro di lui, a parte qualche altro inutile metro di terrazzo deserto. La pioggia impatta sulla ringhiera e il vento si tira via qualche brandello di vernice scrostata.  
Quando inizia a piovere davvero è ancora lì accovacciato per terra come una cosa portata dal vento e non si ricorda precisamente com’è che si faccia a muoversi.  
È il fratello più schifosamente inutile del pianeta, cosa diavolo sta facendo?  
Si alza in piedi anche se forse la gamba gli rimarrà per terra. Ha un nuovo set di dolori da variazioni nella pressione barometrica da quando ha avuto la brillante idea di farsi impalare a Baschool, quindi raggiunge la porta zoppicando; tiene una mano nel punto in cui gli intestini pulsano dolorosamente e cerca di convincere il suo nuovo vecchio braccio a non implodere.  
Apre la porta con la spalla sinistra e quasi inciampa sul gradino minuscolo che hanno messo lì davanti chiaramente all’unico scopo di ammazzare gli idioti disattenti come lui.  
Quando il grido gli riempie le orecchie non è sicuro se abbia partecipato finché non distingue le tonsille di Winry.  
«Diosanto Ed, mi hai spaventata!»  
Lui – apre la bocca e la richiude. Si appoggia allo stipite.  
«Perché urli, psicopatica» l’apostrofa, più per abitudine che altro. Poi il cervello addormentato gli si riattiva. «Al. È successo qualcosa a Al?»  
«No» ribatte lei, subito, ancora prima che Ed stesso abbia avuto il tempo di processare l’eventualità. Gli porge la mano e lui la prende senza pensarci. «È tutto come prima, ma l’orario di visita è terminato e tu non tornavi e non eri da nessuna parte e… Che ci facevi sul tetto?» aggiunge, stavolta con un’angoscia vischiosa che si abbranca alle pupille di Ed e le trascina, lo costringe a guardarla negli occhi.  
«Niente, ho-» aggrotta la fronte, si scopre a guardarle le unghie nella mano che stringe. Si è mangiucchiata quelle di mignolo e anulare, lo fa quand’è nervosa. «Niente Win, sono salito e basta. A prendere aria?»  
«Non sei un piccione, Edward Elric, la prossima volta trova una finestra» ribatte, sfila la mano per piantargli un indice in mezzo allo sterno. Lo guarda ben dritto in faccia e è buffo, che sia così in basso, adesso. Può guardarle la fronte da un’angolazione tutta nuova e i suoi occhi sembrano ancora più grandi di prima. «Ti sei fatto piovere addosso, non ci credo».  
«Mi sono addormentato» borbotta lui, anche se una volta detto a voce alta non è che suoni come chissà quale brillante giustificazione. Winry sospira forte e scuote il capo.  
«Non puoi rischiare di prenderti un raffreddore adesso, Ed» dice, più affilata. È meno un rimbrotto burbero dei suoi e più un vero rimprovero e- non può prendersi un raffreddore adesso. Devono già insaccarsi dentro camici e babbucce ridicole e lavarsi le mani col fottuto sapone antibatterico prima di mettere piede nella stanza di Al, non può proprio permettersi di prendere un dannato raffreddore adesso.  
«È una leggenda metropolitana che si prenda il raffreddore prendendo freddo» dice, per tranquillizzare prima di tutto se stesso. «L’influenza è un virus».  
Winry si volta, le mani sui fianchi e un piede già giù sulla scala.  
«Ti devo elencare tutti i motivi per cui è comunque una cattiva idea dormire sul terrazzo?»  
Non deve. Anche se lo facesse Ed dubita riuscirebbe a rimanere abbastanza concentrato da riuscire anche a scendere i gradini contemporaneamente.  
«Vieni, fessacchiotto» lo apostrofa, e anche lei sembra stanca, o no? Sorride, ma c’è un’ombra pesante negli occhi, minaccia di tirarle giù anche gli angoli della bocca. Scendono fianco a fianco e Ed è grato che non parli per almeno le prime tra rampe, mentre lui mette tutto se stesso nel tentativo di non rotolare giù e spaccarsi la testa in modo molto stupido. Poi comincia a parlare di come sarebbe comunque una buona idea dare un’occhiata alla gamba, perché di sicuro lui ci avrà fatto qualcosa di assurdo – non dice “prendere a calci Dio”, quello lo dice il cervello di Ed e per fortuna la bocca gli serve per respirare, quindi evita di farselo scivolare fuori.  
«Possiamo farlo stasera, comunque. E procurarti dei vestiti veri, cos’è che hai su quella maglietta?»  
«Birra cinque luppoli» ribatte lui, automatico, perché si è studiato la stampa a fondo in qualche lungo momento di attesa tra una cattiva notizia e l’altra. Zoppica sbilenco sull’ultimo pianerottolo e aggrotta la fronte.  
«Cosa succede stasera?»  
«Andiamo dalla signora Glacier» ribatte Winry, ferma e naturale. Inappellabile. «L’ho incrociata prima mentre facevo le scale per la decima volta in cerca di te… Credo fosse andata a trovare il signor Mustang».  
«Io non vado da nessuna parte» ribatte Ed, altrettanto monolitico. «Mica posso lasciare Alphonse qua da solo».  
Winry scende l’ultimo gradino e caccia aria mentre lo fa, come se avesse bisogno di più pressione sulla sua testa per riuscirci.  
«Lo so, ma ho letto la sua cartella e parlato con qualche medico e- è stabile, okay? Qui è pieno di dottori e starà bene. Sono sicura che starà bene, mentre tu hai bisogno di dormire come si deve e continuerai a non farlo se resti qui, quindi-»  
«Era stabile anche qualche giorno fa, quando ho avuto la brillante idea di andarmi a prendere un caffè e cinque minuti dopo ha smesso di respirare».  
«Ed».  
«No» fa lui e solleva una mano nel mezzo perché Winry tende a fare cose molto teoricamente carine come abbracciarlo o che ne sa, ma adesso non vuole essere abbracciato, vuole che gli diano retta. Nessuno gli dà mai davvero retta e okay, Ed è un cazzone inverecondo quindi non è che la gente debba ascoltarlo, però qualche volta… Almeno quando conta, almeno quando _Al_ , dovrebbero starlo a sentire. «Io non vado da nessuna parte, okay? Non posso andare da nessuna parte».  
Winry lo fissa per qualche lungo secondo, il suo blu è quasi ipnotico- Ed forse sverrà lì dov’è.  
Respira e annuisce.  
«Se restassi io? Se tu andassi dalla signora Glacier e io-»  
Ed scuote il capo senza farla finire.  
«No. Tu hai cambiato tremila treni per arrivare qua, io non dormirei comunque. Ho ancora un letto, si sono scordati di dimettermi, e poi è molto più probabile che dorma qui su una sedia piuttosto che da qualsiasi parte sul letto più comodo del mondo… Sai che è così» aggiunge, perché lei lo sa. Infatti lo guarda, ancora, e poi annuisce.  
«Perlomeno fammi dare un’occhiata a questo macello, okay?»  
“Questo macello” non sarebbe un modo particolarmente gentile di appellarsi all’interezza del corpo di Ed, di norma, ma lei è Winry e _questo macello_ è esattamente il modo in cui si sente, né più né meno. Non ha niente di particolare che lei non possa guardare domani o mai, dato che l’hanno guardato già un numero almeno superiore alla decina di medici e infermieri, ma acconsente, perché quello è il modo di Winry di essere partecipe e utile e è anche probabilmente il modo più intelligente che ci sia per essere partecipe e utile, tutto sommato. Ed non le toglierà anche quello.  
Il risultato, siccome alla fine Ed rimane il solito tonto di sempre, è che si sveglia quella che è di sicuro almeno un’era geologica dopo spiaggiato sul letto dal quale hanno dimenticato di dimetterlo, una pozza di bava a macchiargli la spalla e la sicurezza che mentre dormiva gli sia caduta della calce in bocca, perché è l’unica cosa che possa spiegare quella sensazione di polvere tra le fauci. Prova a schiaffarsi una mano in faccia, ma le dita frusciano contro un impedimento morbido: è la coperta. Ricade sul letto e Ed resta un momento instupidito a guardarsi la mano, prima di vedere tra le dita.  
Winry sta seduta storta sulla sedia, gli attrezzi di nuovo in borsa; si è tolta le scarpe e tiene i piedi appoggiati su un angolino della struttura del letto, un braccio abbarbicato allo schienale e un giornale appoggiato sulle ginocchia.  
Incrocia i suoi occhi.  
«Sono nobili tra gli elementi» dice. Ed rimane a fissarla per quelli che potrebbero essere svariati cicli vitali di batteri. «Tre lettere» aggiunge lei, magnanima.  
«Gas» risponde Ed, instupidito. Finge di non trovare ributtante quella specie di gracidio che gli esce dalla bocca al posto della voce e nasconde tutto dietro un sonoro sbadiglio. Cerca di puntellarsi sui gomiti, ma quando guarda la parete di fronte scopre che l’orologio non è più lì.  
«Sono quasi le nove… L’ho smontato, la lancetta dei secondi mi stava facendo impazzire» spiega Winry, e appoggia la matita sul comodino, prima di fare lo stesso col giornale ripiegato. È sulla pagina dei cruciverba: Ed si sorprenderebbe del fatto che gli enigmisti del _Central Times_ siano riusciti comunque a produrre il cruciverba settimanale, non fosse che il suo cervello ha appena fatto i conti.  
Scatta seduto e Winry si sbilancia sulla sedia. Cade con un tonfo metallico e Ed si scuserebbe se a quel punto Winry non fosse già riemersa, aggrappata al materasso, e gli avesse piantato le unghie nel polpaccio.  
«Edward Elric, vuoi darti una calmata?» emette, distrutta. Crolla seduta sul materasso prima che Ed possa lanciarsi giù dal lato opposto e gli afferra il polso.  
«È tardi, l’orario di visite-»  
«È passato» risponde Winry, sulla difensiva ma decisa. «Tanto sappiamo che entrerai in qualche modo a prescindere… Va tutto bene, prima sono scesa giù con la signora Curtis. A proposito». Estrae un involto dalla borsa, la plastica scricchiola mentre lei sposta il giornale con una mano e estrae dei cartocci bozzoluti. Sono panini, lo stomaco di Ed si arrotola su se stesso come un boa constrictor e prova a soffocarlo da dentro, ma il suo cervello ha già registrato prosciutto e formaggio generico nell’aria.  
Sono panini, quelli del bar che presumibilmente è tornato a produrre panini veri o qualcosa del genere a un certo punto nel corso degli ultimi tre giorni.  
Ed azzanna il suo senza ascoltare troppo, Winry sta dicendo che la maestra non stava troppo bene, lei e Sig sono tornati in albergo e è per questo che non sono lì, ma passeranno domattina e Ed si sente annuire, lo fa mentre prova anche a deglutire e forse soffocherà; il pensiero lo turba in modo talmente relativo che non si irrigidisce affatto e alla fine il boccone scende senza intoppi, solo spinge un po’ troppo contro lo sfintere in fondo all’esofago. Tanto ha già la sensazione di avere un macigno irsuto e bollente a schiacciargli lo sterno e non c’è poi molta differenza.  
Alla fine Ed l’accompagna fuori dal reparto, fino alla porta; c’è sempre almeno una mezza dozzina di persone che fuma, lì, e per un momento contempla la possibilità di comprarsi anche lui un pacchetto e scoprire cos’è che rende la gente tanto entusiasta al riguardo, visto che di sicuro non è il cancro ai polmoni.  
«Sei sicura che-»  
«Ed, ho diciassette anni, non dodici. E tu a dodici andavi già in giro da solo di notte» lo ammonisce, quando lui fa per domandarle per la tredicesima volta se sia davvero una buona idea che prenda un taxi da sola.  
«Con un’armatura di due metri» e un’ottima competenza nel campo delle arti marziali e un pugno di metallo e la possibilità di trasmutare armi dal pavimento battendo le mani. Non lo dice, ma capisce che Winry l’ha pensato. Lei quasi alza gli occhi al cielo, ma alla fine quello che fa è curvare un po’ le labbra e appoggiargli una mano sulla guancia così, con la stessa naturalezza con cui impugna chiavi inglesi.  
Ha le dita fresche e la sua faccia è vicina. Ed si scopre a guardarla e non sa bene cosa di preciso stia succedendo. È in avvicinamento, anche lei non sembra abbia ben chiaro cosa stia facendo, ma sta chiaramente facendo qualcosa e Ed… sgrana gli occhi e fa un passo indietro; cozza contro qualcosa di duro e il cielo si sbilancia, come il suo peso. Cade seduto sulla panchina senza sapere come accidenti abbia fatto e non ha sbattuto la nuca al palo della fermata solo perché comunque le sue pupille sono troppo impegnate a dilatarsi come piattini e cercare di risucchiare tutta Winry, tutte le sue intenzioni e masticarle e processarle per far in modo che il suo cervello possa almeno iniziare a sperare di poterci capire qualcosa.  
Anche le pupille di lei sono piattini, la sua faccia ha assunto un colore più denso, il fiato le pompa contro le labbra come se avesse corso. Il taxi si ferma lì appena dietro di lei, lo spostamento d’aria le fa svolazzare la coda prima in avanti, poi indietro.  
Il conducente si sporge a abbassare il finestrino del passeggero con un cigolio isterico di manovella.  
«’Sera?» fa, perplesso dietro un paio di occhialetti tondi.  
Ed lo guarda e sicuramente non sembra in sé, perché lui decide di riprovare con Winry.  
«Signorina, tutto okay?»  
Lei vibra. Vibra tutta dai piedi verso l’alto nell’arco di un solo brevissimo secondo e la forza a spirale la spinge a voltarsi, la coda le si avvita intorno.  
«Sì. Sì, io. Devo arrivare sulla May flower street, numero cinquantacinque».  
«Salga a bordo» conferma il tassista, allegro. Non risparmia un’occhiata nei confronti di Ed che potrebbe essere perlomeno offensiva, come se l’avesse preso per un passante molesto. Riesce a deglutire, a quel punto, e a alzarsi in piedi proprio mentre Winry sta aprendo la portiera posteriore.  
«Win».  
«Scusami» fa lei, ma senza voltarsi, le dita strette sulla maniglia. Quando si gira è veramente dispiaciuta, in modo del tutto sproporzionato rispetto a… Cos’è che è successo, di preciso? A parte il tentativo di Ed di schiantarsi su una panchina; ma considerato che di norma cade da più in alto e in modo persino meno aggraziato, questa si può contare come una vittoria. Cos’è che ha fatto? No, anzi, cos’è che _non_ ha fatto?  
Non riesce a pensare di più o più in fretta; Winry ha aperto la portiera solo per mollarla. Si volta e è di nuovo in avvicinamento, ma stavolta è tutto il suo corpo e gli collide contro, gli incassa il mento tra il suo e la clavicola.  
«Ci vediamo domani» conclude, prima di staccarsi altrettanto in fretta e battergli un paio di colpetti sulle spalle, a palmi aperti. Poi guizza ancora, la coda quasi gli frusta il naso, e si infila dentro il taxi tirandosi dietro lo sportello.  
Quello era un bacio. Ed non è stupido, non è nato ieri, quello era l’insieme dei vettori che portano al verificarsi di un bacio. L’ha detto Hawkeye e Hughes prima di lei, Al l’ha sicuramente pensato e adesso anche Winry – è così che deve essere? È un processo già innescato su cui Ed non ha controllo, forse, una cosa su cui nessuno ha controllo e forse è così che vanno queste cose, come quando Havoc dice “è successo”, allora è così che succede. Spiegherebbe molte cose.  
E invece non spiega proprio un dannato nulla di niente e Ed rimane lì come l’idiota che è, domandandosi quale sia l’ingranaggio che, evidentemente, manca al suo teoricamente molto grosso cervello.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benvenuti a altre trenta pagine di dialoghi non particolarmente esaltanti, gente che inciampa nei suoi stessi piedi e neppure un accenno di trama! Credo di aver portato il concetto di filler a livelli mai raggiunti dal buonsenso umano XD  
> In compenso, manca solo un capitolo alla fine *coriandoli*

Ci sono un mucchio di cose che Ed non capisce delle leggi fisiche che governano l’universo, ma se l’idea di non conoscere l’universo invece di generargli ansia lo sprona alla ricerca, con le persone è fregato. Fottuto, non ce la fa.  
Ci sono un mucchio, un grosso mucchio di cose che Ed non capisce delle persone e sicché disgraziatamente lui stesso è una persona, finisce sempre che ci sia un grosso, grasso mucchio di cose che non capisce di se stesso.  
Appoggia la fronte al palo della flebo. Ha fatto pietà a uno degli infermieri, un ragazzotto con le orecchie a sventola e l’espressione di perenne sorpresa sulla faccia; forse l’espressione era dovuta al fatto che Ed continua a essere Edward Salvatore della Patria Elric, anche se dubita seriamente che qualcuno abbia afferrato di preciso da chi o cosa la patria sia stata salvata. Sa che Armstrong, sorella e fratello, il viavai di militari che conosce, stanno affrontando un mucchio di guai in formato giornalistico sotto il vessillo de “la gente deve sapere”, ma quando ha provato a domandare qualcosa, Armstrong, il maggiore, gli ha piantato una di quelle sue manone sulla spalla e tra il dolore come pugnalate e la sua espressione serissima e gentile Ed ha veramente deciso di fare come dice e non preoccuparsi. Ha già abbastanza di cui preoccuparsi, Al respira pianissimo con le sue cannucce nel naso e qualcuno ha pensato di infilargli tutto il malloppo di capelli in una cuffietta ridicola non troppo diversa da quelle con cui Ed è costretto a coprirsi le scarpe. Sembra un fungo pallido e verde, così, ma suppone facciano meno fatica a tenerlo pulito e asciutto.  
Si allunga tutto, attento a non sfiorare cateteri e tubi e cose; col dito della destra gli spinge piano la curva di una ciocca via dal sopracciglio. Gli sono cresciute anche in mezzo al naso, gli conferiscono un’espressione un po’ accigliata di quelle che faceva quando a Ed capitava di dire qualcosa di molto cretino. Se Al fosse una persona qualunque, sarebbe una normale espressione di sufficienza, ma sulla sua faccia è comunque sporcata da una colata di affetto morbidoso.  
Si riprende il dito, va a poggiare la mano vicino alla sua. Sono scheletriche più o meno alla stessa maniera, solo che Ed ha già avuto il tempo di rosicchiarsi tutte le unghie, mentre Winry ha tagliato quelle di Al. Si è fatta dare una forbicina e le ha tagliate, semplice così: Ed non ci aveva proprio pensato, ma avrebbe dovuto, no? Non pensa mai a questo genere di cose, mentre Winry sì. Forse tutto il resto del mondo che non abbia la testa per tre quarti occupata da stupidi mucchi di formule pensa a queste cose ovvie e fondamentali.  
Se l’è chiesto, se non sia semplicemente manchevole di qualche cosa di fondamentale. Avrebbe dovuto… Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa di diverso dall’inciampare nei suoi piedi e cadere su una cazzo di panchina come l’imbecille che è. Avrebbe dovuto essere ovvio, intuitivo, la naturale conseguenza di… Winry gli piace.  
È così, è concreto come un sasso levigato al centro del petto; Winry gli piace, lo ha sempre pensato, anche se in modo del tutto astratto: Winry è intelligente, gentile, forte. È anche bellissima. Ed non capisce niente e potrà anche avere un pessimo gusto secondo gli standard odierni in fatto di gargoyle e teschi, ma sa che Winry è bellissima, sia secondo i canoni estetici correnti in Amestris sia in un modo che li trascende e basta. Bellissima per qualcosa che le viene da dentro, quel genere di luce che rende belle anche le persone che non si conformano ai canoni estetici correnti; è il modo in cui aggrotta la fronte, quello in cui sorride, quello in cui gesticola quando è entusiasta dei suoi dannati automail, è la forza con cui occupa lo spazio e lo conquista.  
È di questo che si tratta, no? Winry gli piace. Gli piace come persona, come essere umano. Quando l’essere umano che ti piace momenti ti bacia alla fermata dell’autobus, le persone normali fanno in modo di rispondere al bacio, o no?  
C’è una pressione sbuffante che gli gonfia la testa, se la stringe tra le mani e soffia forte fuori dalla bocca così che non rischi di uscirgli dalle orecchie, c’è il pericolo che la pressione gli sfondi i timpani.  
Ling – Greed, ma in realtà decisamente Ling – si è preso certe libertà a cui Ed ha acconsentito con abbastanza curiosità e generico sconcerto, nonché un meno generico sentimento di chissenefrega data la condizione di verosimile fine del mondo entro la primavera. Il punto è: sa cosa sia un bacio, circa. Che poi è una cosa umidiccia e complicata e anche abbastanza disgustosa se fai campeggio in una foresta e trasmutare uno spazzolino da denti ti renderebbe il bersaglio delle prese in giro di due chimere fino alla fine del mondo – che comunque era molto vicina, quindi a un certo punto Ed gli spazzolini li ha trasmutati comunque e chi voleva occuparsi di igiene dentale poteva occuparsene perché non c’è legge nella foresta e ognuno fa come gli va, cazzo.  
Sa cosa sia un bacio e anche un po’ di quella roba che c’è intorno e che tutto sommato non è spiacevole, soprattutto se gli ultimi mesi hanno fatto un po’ cacare chiodi e quindi qualunque cosa che sia calda e relativamente gentile e non incline a ammazzarti è una manna dal cielo. Insomma, endorfine: facile così.  
Sembra un altro universo: non è una cosa che potesse avere un seguito, non è una cosa che possa essere espunta dal suo contesto, non quando è successa per via del contesto. Non è una cosa che abbia niente a che fare con Winry.  
Quando il tenente Hawkeye ha detto “Winry ti piace” Ed si è soffocato col tè e Black Hayate lo ricorda di sicuro molto bene, perché deve avergliene sputacchiato in faccia, ma non si è fermato davvero a pensare a cosa significasse.  
Certo che Winry gli piace, dovrebbe essere cerebralmente morto per non farsi piacere Winry.  
È tutto qua, no? Winry è l’unica persona in tutto l’universo, a parte suo fratello, con la quale possa concepire di avere quel tipo di futuro che le persone concepiscono insieme.  
Guarda Al, ancora. Sono dovuti andare a prendere un saturimetro in pediatria perché le sonde per adulti continuavano a sfuggirgli dall’indice e c’è lo sticker di un piccolo brontosauro, sopra.  
La situazione è così grottesca che gli scappa da ridere; l’aria esce come spremuta da una busta, si incaglia sotto il mento e quello che sputa è un mezzo singhiozzo, gli pizzica di nuovo dietro gli occhi.  
_A parte suo fratello_.  
È sicuro che ci siano un sacco di cose sbagliate nel pensare che Winry sia l’unica persona _a parte suo fratello_ … Non è sicuro di voler baciare Winry. Di sicuro non vuole baciare Alphonse. Va bene abbracciarla e averla intorno, ma baciarla e _tutto il resto_. Non c’è niente in Winry che gli susciti anche solo lontanamente tutte quelle cose di cui Havoc ha sempre parlato. Non gliele ha veramente suscitate neanche Ling, non esattamente, non nel modo in cui crede che succedano agli altri. Il problema, il vero problema – e è con sgomento che ci si affaccia veramente per la prima volta, adesso che è lì e Al è lontano milioni di chilometri nonostante sia a portata di tocco per la prima volta da cinque anni… Il vero problema è che non è sicuro che quelle cose di cui Havoc ha sempre parlato possano verificarsi in sua presenza. Semplicemente non è…  
«È molto tardi».  
È poco più che un sussurro, ma basta a strappargli la pelle di dosso, farla saltare e poi ricadere su quell’ammasso di organi che chiama corpo.  
La dottoressa deve essersi accorta di avergli fatto perdere un lustro di vita, perché abbassa la voce ancora di più e l’espressione è quasi di scuse, quando avanza fino ai piedi del letto di Al. Le sue ciabatte emettono un suono sciacquettoso e Ed si ritrova a fissarle per qualche secondo: sono della sua sfumatura preferita di rosso fotonico.  
«Mi dicono che serva una spatola ben oliata per scollarti da qui, ma è veramente molto tardi» dice e la sua gentilezza non toglie niente all’aura di assoluta autorità militare appena compressa sotto il camice. Ed ha preso abbastanza ordini da aver imparato quand’è che può tirare la corda e in questo caso… Lei inclina la testa di lato, i capelli non le ricadono in faccia solo perché li tiene indietro con una mollettina un po’ ridicola, anche quella è rosso fotonico e Ed si sente drenato da ogni forza combattiva.  
«Questa notte sono io di guardia qui, a tuo fratello non succederà niente. Puoi tornare alle sette, se prometti che adesso andrai a dormire».  
Ed guarda la molletta, cerca di metterle a fuoco gli occhi, ma non riesce proprio a processare di che colore siano.  
«Non mi ricordo come si fa a dormire, mi sa» barbuglia, rincoglionito. Lei non gli ride in faccia, ma un angolo della bocca si arriccia all’insù.  
«È come andare in bicicletta, il tuo corpo se lo ricorda di sicuro. Aiutalo collocandoti in posizione orizzontale, possibilmente con un cuscino». Si interrompe e lo fissa per qualche altro secondo, la bocca si stira più rigida. «Non puoi restare qui, non sei l’unico parente. Se facciamo un’eccezione per te, dovremmo farla per tutti».  
Ed lo capisce. Lo capisce, davvero, sa che ha ragione, sa che lo trattano diversamente perché Armstrong e forse anche Mustang hanno tirato qualche filo e sa che non è giusto. Al è il fulcro del suo universo, ma c’è un intero reparto affollato di letti su cui dormono fulcri dell’universo di qualcun altro.  
«Se succede qualcosa…»  
Lei inspira e annuisce molto prima che Ed abbia finito anche solo di sembrare vagamente minaccioso.  
«Ti mando a chiamare immediatamente. Ora sparisci o ti trascino fuori con tutta la sedia».  
Le lampeggiano gli occhi, anche quelli sono un po’ di rosso fotonico: perché è il loro colore, si rende conto. Ha la pelle relativamente scura, ma i capelli non sono bianchi, solo chiari. Gli occhi, però, quelli sono indubbiamente rossi. Sembra quel genere di mix che possa risparmiarti da uno sterminio e da nient’altro. È una persona che può capire le eccezioni e che capisce ancora meglio il peso dell’ingiustizia, probabilmente. Sembra anche di gran lunga meno ragionevole del maggiore Miles, quindi Ed scivola via senza farsi trascinare con tutta la sedia. 

*

Ed non ha mai posseduto una bicicletta. Una volta è salito su quella di Pitt, che andava a scuola con lui, Al e Winry, ma si è schiantato in modo molto coreografico contro un muretto e da allora Pitt gli ha vietato di salirci. Poi ha perso metà degli arti e ogni interesse per le biciclette.  
Non si ricorda come si faccia a andare in bicicletta, ma la dottoressa aveva comunque ragione: il suo corpo ricorda come si faccia a addormentarsi. È il restare addormentato che si rivela più complicato del previsto.  
Un’ora dopo essere collassato sul materasso il cuore sta cercando di decollargli attraverso le fosse nasali perché non ce la fa a star dietro al ronzio del suo cervello. È come se si fosse seduto sul pulsante del frullatore, i lobi gli si stanno riconfigurando nella testa come le facce del cubo di Rubik e il ronzio non è esattamente un ronzio è più-  
Butta all’aria il lenzuolo, che gli si è aggrappato alle caviglie e l’unico motivo per cui non cade dal letto è che riesce a aggrapparsi all’asta della flebo. Si sbilancia comunque e finisce contro il muro, ma piano. Quando si volta, Darius sta ancora russando della grossa nel suo letto, che è di dimensioni standard ma sembra una culla per neonati sotto di lui.  
La testa di Ed vorrebbe catapultarsi fuori dalla finestra, rimbalzare sul soffitto come una palla pazza. Si costringe a respirare, invece, al ritmo del petto di Darius che si gonfia e si sgonfia.  
Non ricorda cosa abbia sognato, ma si sente ancora addosso vischiose manine nere, affilate contro la pelle; la sbarra della flebo è in lega d’alluminio, sul muro verniciato c’è calce e forse copale e non c’è nessun motivo al mondo per cui dovrebbe esserne così consapevole.  
È stressato. È un filo stressato, con questa faccenda dei multiversi in cui Al muore, tutto qua. Magari ha avuto qualche premonizione mistica e dovrebbe andare a controllare che lui stia bene? Magari sì. Magari dovrebbe rimettersi a dormire. O bersi un caffè: non crede che riuscirebbe a sopravvivere senza l’una o l’altra opzione.  
Struscia la spalla contro il muro, il palo della flebo tremola quando torna dritto e l’aria fa una piroetta nel naso di Darius, la sputa tra le labbra e grugnisce.  
«Fagiolino?» gracida, con un rombo animalesco molto più accentuato del solito. Non sembra esattamente sveglio, ma ha gli occhi aperti e lo sta fissando nella penombra mai davvero buia, perché l’ospedale tortura i suoi pazienti anche così.  
«Tutto okay, Gori, dormi».  
Lui annuisce, le narici grosse dilatate. Sbadiglia forte e si assesta un po’ sul materasso; sembra un piccolo terremoto localizzato.  
«Okay, ma sono Darius» produce, come se Ed stesse adempiendo al suo turno di guardia fuori dalla tenda. Poi riapre un occhio, pare un po’ più presente.  
«Dormi anche tu» produce, più convinto.  
Ed annuisce. I piedi lo trascinano fino al materasso. Quando ci ripiomba sopra, pesante, il suo corpo ricorda di nuovo come si faccia a dormire. 

*

Al terzo risveglio i suoi polmoni decidono che accogliere aria negli alveoli è roba da sfigati, loro hanno piani più grandi e importanti. Forse hanno deciso di evolvere in spugne di mare o magari di fargli crescere le branchie: sì, è verosimile, gli fa male il collo. È più probabile sia dovuto al fatto che si è addormentato tutto storto e il cuscino è per terra, ma Ed non ne sa abbastanza di evoluzione per stabilirlo con certezza. Si passa una mano a strofinare il punto in cui il collo incontra la spalla e fa decisamente un male cane, ma non sembra di toccare strane fenditure o che gli stia crescendo qualche propaggine di apparato respiratorio in quel punto.  
Bene: primo evento positivo della giornata, non gli sono spuntate le branchie. C’è tempo, comunque. Il sole deve essere sorto da un secondo e mezzo, quindi l’universo ha tutto l’agio per rovinargli la vita nell’arco delle prossime ventiquattro convenzionali ore.  
Dalle tapparelle il sole si appoggia in lame sulla pancia di Darius, scivola giù e tocca il suo letto, rifrange sull’automail in linee decise e gli rimbalza negli occhi.  
Ed grugnisce, poi sbuffa. L’aria si rimette a circolare come un serpentone viscido dentro i polmoni. Non fa esattamente freddo, è solo quella temperatura soggettiva che incontra i residui della notte e il mezzo tepore che in qualche modo è riuscito a racimolare sotto il lenzuolo, nonostante principalmente abbia finito per avvolgerselo tutto attorno alla gamba destra e a un pezzo di anca è un po’ di polso. Quello lo usa per puntellarsi sul materasso e è una cazzo di cattiva idea perché, urgh, è il destro. A quel punto comunque il dolore sembra innescare tutto il resto dei suoi dolori. Bene, meglio, vuol dire che è davvero sveglio e onestamente ne aveva abbastanza di sogni del cazzo.  
Lancia il lenzuolo e si manovra con i piedi giù; leggiadro come un carrarmato del generale Armstrong, ma ha visto giorni peggiori in termini di dolore fisico. Il fatto di essersi di nuovo svegliato in un universo in cui la vita di Alphonse è un gatto nella scatola gli schiaccia gli organi di un altro set di dolori molto più intensi. Se Alphonse fosse sveglio quel gatto lo tirerebbe fuori e lo porterebbe a dormire con sé. Probabilmente per curarlo Ed dovrebbe semplicemente rinvenire una cucciolata di gattini e rovesciargliela sui piedi insieme a mamma gatta, ma suppone esista una politica igienica molto ferrea in riferimento alla presenza di animali seppur adorabili nel reparto di terapia intensiva.  
Esce dalla stanza e il russare di Darius diminuisce di intensità, ma lo segue fin quasi alla porta come il cigolio dei suoi stupidi scarponi sul pavimento liscio. Lì una delle infermiere più anziane gli sorride con calore sincero perché è chiaramente un alieno; il sole è appena sorto, quindi esistono solo due possibili scenari: o il suo turno sta per finire, e quindi dovrebbe essere stanchissima, oppure è appena iniziato e di norma i comuni mortali tendono a essere incazzati come iene quando hanno davanti otto ore di lavoro e neanche il fottuto sole è ancora del tutto acceso. Più frequenta gli ospedali, più Ed si convince che siano universi a parte con leggi proprie.  
Scende tutte le scale con la ferma intenzione di fingere di non avere un corpo, specialmente uno che gli provochi qualche tipo di dolore. Non gli serve il dolore, adesso, e non gli serve proprio niente a parte la capacità irreprensibile di spingerlo in fondo da qualche parte negli interstizi di vuoto tra i propri atomi. Sa di averla, è così che è sopravvissuto agli automail e a un milione di altre cose e adesso, per quanto ammaccato, non ha veramente niente di abbastanza rotto da giustificare ritardi nel suo tentativo di materializzarsi di nuovo accanto a Alphonse. Poi, forse, quando si sarà assicurato che è ancora vivo e respira più o meno autonomamente, potrà contemplare l’idea di andarsi a prendere un caffè. Il massimo sarebbe poter chiedere alla dottoressa se per cortesia può attaccare un catetere a un termos e appenderlo al palo della flebo accanto ai fluidi di Al, ma se ha individuato il tipo – il tipo Izumi – probabilmente gli conviene tenersi idee del genere per sé.  
Raggiunge il pian terreno molto più piano di quanto gradisca, ma la gamba pesa davvero tanto anche dopo che Winry ha stretto qualche vite e oliato il ginocchio.  
È perché sta pensando a quello – Winry, non il ginocchio – che non solo manca completamente l’ingresso dell’ICU, ma ficca il piede dritto contro la ruota di una barella molto grossa che avrebbe seriamente dovuto vedere dato che, uh, beh, è molto grossa. Ha il tempo di registrare che non ci sia nessuno sopra, prima che la visuale gli si sposti sul pavimento, dove va a schiantarsi a palmi aperti appena prima di sfracellarcisi il naso su. Per fortuna ha dei riflessi. Per sfortuna ha anche delle ossa e adesso gli fanno più male di prima.  
«Merda» propone, a nessuno in particolare. Poi sbatte la palpebre davanti alla coppia di medici che sta correndo nella sua direzione: gente vera votata alla causa, mica no.  
«Sto bene, sono solo deficiente, ma da un mucchio di tempo non è una cosa che ho preso qui» dice a voce più alta di quanto forse sarebbe consigliabile nel corridoio di un ospedale all’alba. C’è anche da dire che all’alba o meno l’ospedale è sempre pieno di gente, gente affaccendata con camicemunita oppure anime vaganti in pena. Ed è un’anima vagante in pena schiantata sul pavimento, tutto regolare.  
Secondo la dottoressa con gli occhi rossi no, gli si è praticamente lanciata addosso per aiutarlo a rialzarsi. Ed è indeciso se esserle grato o domandarle cosa cazzo ci faccia lì, dato che aveva promesso che si sarebbe occupata di Al e non può farlo, vero? Ed non può lasciare Al in mano a qualcun altro, è lui che dovrebbe occuparsi di Al, l’ha promesso a sua madre e ha già fallito così tante volte che non-  
«Grazie» riesce a mettere insieme, anche se gli si mozza il fiato quando una mano di lei va a toccare una delle sue costole ammaccate. Tanto che è lì, usa la barella vuota come supporto e è più o meno in piedi, anche se più sgualcito di prima e con la netta sensazione di essersi fracassato l’ultima rotula a sua disposizione.  
L’altro medico, forse uno specializzando a giudicare dal fatto che dimostra meno degli anni di Ed, sembra molto preoccupato per la sua salute, quindi Ed ripete che sta bene nel tono con il quale ha convinto negli anni medici navigati a rilasciarlo – _dimetterlo_ , come qualche puntiglioso ci ha tenuto a precisare – pur trovandosi in condizioni molto peggiori di adesso. Adesso è solo il suo cervello che sta cercando di fotterlo, con un solido supporto dal resto dei suoi dannati organi molto reattivi all’ansia. Angoscia. Disperazione. Qualunque cosa sia quel punto nero e supermassivo che sta cercando di far collassare la struttura del reale direttamente al centro del suo sterno.  
Forse la dottoressa ne ha intravista una porzione minima dall’espressione sulla sua faccia, una scia di forza attrattiva dovuta al collasso gravitazionale in corso.  
«Tuo fratello ha passato una notte tranquilla» dice, mentre con una mano gesticola qualcosa in direzione dello specializzando facilmente impressionabile. Ed sente le ciabatte di lui cigolare via e si aggrappa un po’ più forte alla barella. Si rimette in piedi. Non si ricorda se si sia rifatto la coda, potrebbe avere un nido di chiurlo alla base del collo, adesso che ci pensa. Deve essere così: la dottoressa lo sta squadrando come per diagnosticargli una malattia psichiatrica.  
«Lo stesso non sembra potersi dire di te… Ci vuole ancora un po’ per l’orario di visita» aggiunge. A giudicare dalla luce che sbatte sui finestroni del corridoio, ci vuole molto più che un bel po’; ci sono ancora nuvole rosa nelle pieghe tra alberi e l’edificio di fronte. Sono gli uffici dell’amministrazione? È un’altra ala dell’ospedale? Il cervello di Ed ha sempre pensato così tante cose contemporaneamente? Forse sì, ma non se lo ricordava così affollato, così caotico, neppure nei momenti peggiori, quindi deve essere Al. Al gli sta occupando almeno tre quarti della potenza cerebrale, al momento, è come essere mutilato.  
«Ma non ci sono miglioramenti» è quello che gli esce, insieme all’ossigeno che non ha ancora capito come espellere senza che le costole scricchiolino. Ha passato una notte tranquilla, ma non ci sono miglioramenti, tutto qui. Se ci fossero stati miglioramenti lei l’avrebbe detto, sarebbe venuta a svegliarlo: la guarda in faccia e sa che è così.  
«Devo tornare dentro» dice infatti, ma non si sposta, stringe appena le palpebre in un’espressione appena pensierosa. «Ma tra mezz’ora c’è il cambio di turno e si dà il caso che il dottor Polski sia molto meno rigido di me, quando si tratta di politiche sui visitatori» sbuffa, alza gli occhi al cielo. «Potresti avere più fortuna con lui».  
Il cervello di Ed opta prima di tutto per lo sgomento, perché a dispetto di qualunque pregiudizio connesso al genere che il resto del mondo sembra nutrire, il suo primo istinto è sempre ritenere le donne più competenti degli uomini in qualsiasi campo del sapere umano – la maestra, il tenente Hawkeye, Winry, Pinako e ricorda di aver sempre preferito la zia Sarah allo zio Urey, in caso di ginocchia sbucciate. Si trova bene, con questa persona, questo medico, e il pensiero di dover ricominciare un’altra giornata e non averla intorno, magari dover interagire con questo dottor Polski, checcazzo di nome del cazzo, lo getta nel panico.  
«È un ottimo medico e non lo dico per convenzione. È un ottimo medico, è anche un’ottima persona».  
«Anche lei è un’ottima persona» ribatte Ed, senza alcun filtro sociale e forse un po’ piagnucolante. Ecco qua, è successo: lei sbatte le palpebre, incredula, e Ed si sente come quando alle elementari si è sbagliato e ha chiamato la maestra mamma davanti a tutta la classe.  
«Mi piace pensarlo» ribatte la dottoressa. «Ma mi piace anche dormire, cosa che non so se tu capisca visto che non sembra riuscirti molto bene. Tornerò domattina, con un turno normale, spero che per allora tuo fratello sia miracolosamente guarito e che non debba vedere la tua faccia mai più».  
«Ehw, non è per niente gentile» si ritrova a ghignare, distrutto e insieme grato, un po’. Lei gli assesta un colpetto sulla spalla a mano aperta. «Vai a fare colazione, signor Edward Elric. Ordini del dottore».  
Gli scivola accanto senza aspettare risposta. Ed guarda il suo molto importante sedere oscillare al ritmo dei passi rosso fotonico finché l’orlo del camice non sparisce dietro la porta del reparto.  
L’alba è ancora lì, quando si volta, ma la luce adesso è entrata dalle finestrone e sta riempiendo a geometrie rigide la parete di fronte. Un paio di paramedici arrivano da dietro e Ed si toglie appena in tempo perché loro non gli domandino cosa ci faccia abbrancato alla barella; la portano via e Ed rimane per un momento schiena alla porta antipanico, il cigolio delle ruotine gli riempie le orecchie come un garbuglio di fili sottilissimi. Ha la testa leggera e il corpo pesante; il gomito schiaccia la maniglia e la porta se lo mangia. Era aperta, in qualche modo riesce a attaccare la schiena al battente e restare in equilibrio, anche se di sicuro ha perso qualche altro brandello di dignità per strada e sì che ormai non è che ne abbia più da regalare, se mai ne ha avuta.  
L’aria fresca gli sbatte contro la faccia, si insinua diretta nei punti che non sono coperti da indumenti brutti. Non è male, non è male per niente e per un secondo ci rimane dentro e guarda solo il verde dell’albero più vicino, la luce che lo schiarisce risalendo tra le foglie sempre più rapida, come se il sole avesse fretta di sorgere, finché non registra il cespuglio nero che sta molto più vicino in linea d’aria.  
«Colonnello» chiama, costernato.  
Il cespuglio si inclina e porge l’orecchio nella sua direzione.  
«Acciaio?» domanda, vago e molto poco turbato. È sempre molto poco turbato, questo Mustang, neanche invece della vista avesse perso un senso assurdo come l’olfatto.  
È Ed quello veramente, veramente turbato quando registra cos’è che tiene in mano, sottile tra indice e pollice.  
«Sta fumando?» domanda e non vorrebbe suonare così ridicolo e incredulo, perché Mustang è un cazzo di adulto e potrà decidere cosa fare in conformità alle norme: è all’aperto e se vuole fumare può farlo, solo che Mustang non fuma. Non ha mai fumato, è Havoc quello che-  
«No» risponde lui, e solleva la sigaretta molto integra e molto spenta. «Ma una delle infermiere ha voluto per forza regalarmela. Credo fossero delle avances… Non saprei, è difficile deciderlo solo dal tono della voce. Flirtare è molto una questione di linguaggio del corpo, sai?»  
«Non lo so e non lo voglio sapere» lo blocca Ed, la testa compressa in un tubo di gomma. Che cazzo. Ma perché tutti, merda, tutti quanti nel mondo non fanno altro che pensare a cose del genere? Gli verrà un ictus; barcolla fino alla panchina e ci si lascia scivolare sopra, lì accanto a Mustang e alla sua sigaretta spenta.  
Lo stronzo sta sorridendo tutto nella direzione sbagliata. Sembra stia lì a ammirare l’alba che si spande sui suoi possedimenti o qualche cazzata su questa linea, perché è coglione così.  
Ed si schiarisce la voce come l’idiota che sente di essere, profondamente.  
«Quindi le ha dato una dannata sigaretta senza accendergliela?»  
«L’aveva accesa» risponde lui. «Ma non- l’ho spenta, l’odore non è tra i miei preferiti» lo dice in un modo strano che gli accartoccia gli angoli degli occhi in pieghette minuscole e c’è un sottotesto, da qualche parte, solo che Ed ha la testa terribilmente piena e non riesce proprio a seguire il filo.  
«Non ho riflettuto troppo su come dovessi sembrare dall’esterno, seduto qui nel mezzo con il pigiama e una sigaretta spenta in mano. Su cosa sono seduto?»  
«E una panchina. Cioè, una panca. Non so se ci sia una differenza o-»  
«Non ti è richiesto sapere sempre ogni singola cosa, Acciaio. Falman esiste appositamente per questa ragione».  
Ed è sicuro che sia un’affermazione più che moderatamente offensiva nei confronti del buon vecchio Falman esattamente quanto è sicuro che lui stia scherzando, ma ci sono talmente tanti problemi in questa conversazione, a partire dall’ambientazione, che non sa bene come compattare il concetto nella brevità di una risposta caustica, che poi sono le sole che abbia mai veramente offerto a Mustang.  
«Fatto bene» dice invece. «A spegnerla, dico. Cioè, il cancro e tutto il resto, no?»  
C’è una pausa brevissima – infinitesimale, e se Ed non fosse ipervigile e costantemente consapevole di ogni dannato spostamento di elettroni in un raggio di cinque metri da sé non ci avrebbe mai fatto caso – prima che risponda «tutto il resto» con un tono definitivo, leggermente divertito e rilassato, sì, ma per finta, e forse non c’entrano gli elettroni; forse è più che Ed non capisce niente delle persone, di come funzioni la loro testa, e quindi sopperisce con la raccolta matta e disperatissima di dati empirici nella speranza di riuscire a catalogarli in un pattern distinguibile man mano che le conversazioni procedono.  
_Tutto il resto_ ha dei contorni sfuocati, infuocati, una smorfia lievissima e fugace di un disgusto tormentato che gli si ripiega sotto le sopracciglia, nell’angolazione fuori fuoco della pupilla.  
«Di solito non mi dà così fastidio, ma adesso l’odore di bruciato è insopportabile» aggiunge, come se dovesse qualcosa a Ed, in chissà quale universo.  
Deve essere… Ed ne sa qualcosa, di stravolgimenti. Quelle cose della vita, quei giorni, quegli istanti singoli che cambiano la traiettoria della tua esistenza se sei fortunato; la riducono a un’indistinguibile poltiglia lacerata se lo sei un po’ meno. Mustang non somiglia neppure lontanamente a una poltiglia lacerata: per essere un piagnucolatore seriale in prossimità di qualsivoglia documento da firmare in triplice copia, in realtà sta gestendo il fatto di aver perduto uno dei suoi cinque sensi con estrema abilità.  
«Se vuoi favorire» conclude e Ed… Sbatte le palpebre. Considerato il valore approssimativo del proprio quoziente intellettivo, ci mette molto più di quanto chiunque scommetterebbe per realizzare che lui gli sta porgendo la sigaretta. Ecco perché il quoziente intellettivo è una cazzata: saper fare le moltiplicazioni a quattro, cinque, mille cifre non ti rende più capace degli altri a evitare di fare facce da scemo davanti a una persona che non ti può neppure vedere.  
Quasi soffoca così, senza fare neppure un tiro.  
«Veramente?» sbotta e gli viene da ridere. Istericamente, ma da ridere.  
Le sopracciglia di Mustang danno un colpetto bizzarro, scrolla le spalle e Ed in tutta sincerità non ha la minima idea se fosse serio o lo stesse prendendo in giro. Forse un po’ di entrambe, con Mustang non si può mai dire.  
«Meglio di no, ma suppongo che se non diventa un’abitudine… Dicono che la nicotina abbia i suoi pregi nei momenti di stress».  
«Non sono stressato» ribatte Ed, di default.  
Mustang si volta e stavolta quasi ci azzecca: se non sapesse che non è fisicamente possibile, Ed giurerebbe che lui l’abbia squadrato da capo a piedi con aperta ironia. Per fortuna non può davvero vedere in che stato siano i suoi capelli.  
Ed tossicchia, si inclina fino a crollare seduto più o meno sbilenco a solo un paio di palmi da lui e poi procede a districare il laccio dalla coda. È più un malloppo, ormai, rischia di tirarsi via lo scalpo se non sta attento.  
«Alphonse?» domanda Mustang. Ed si tira via lo scalpo o così gli pare: di sicuro quando l’elastico gli rimbalza in mano ci sono attaccati molti più capelli di quanti avesse intenzione di lasciarsi indietro.  
Deglutisce un po’ di aria secca e fredda. La primavera sembra ancora poco incline a arrivare davvero.  
«Stabile» risponde, fissa l’elastico. Il sole si sta alzando in fretta, i suoi capelli sono stupidamente dorati anche strappati dal cranio, il biondo insensato pari pari quello di Hohenheim. Non si fa una vera doccia da abbastanza tempo, per cui il colore è opaco quanto quello di Al, sotto la cuffietta ridicola. Forse dovrebbe lavargli i capelli, forse Winry lo proporrà in giornata.  
«Ieri è venuta Winry, gli ha tagliato le unghie» prosegue su quel filo, prima che Mustang possa rispondere. Non c’è molto da rispondere, lo salva dal fastidio di doversi inventare una risposta. «Il Tenente come sta?» domanda invece, più sensato.  
«Meglio. Abbastanza da trovare il modo di gambizzarmi quando scoprirà che sono arrivato fin qui senza di lei».  
«Vi aspetta una cazzo di vita complicata se deciderà di usarla come un cane per ciechi» ribatte Ed, senza pensare. È… brutale, sicuramente. Lo è, Ed sa di esserlo: sa di essere una fottuta trebbiatrice in movimento, squarcia tutto sul suo cammino e lo pialla finché non resta niente, ma non ha idea di come parlare altrimenti. Soprattutto non con Mustang: non ha mai avuto un filtro di educazione neppure apparente, con Mustang, mai. Dal primo momento in cui l’ha visto – visto davvero, senza lo schermo opaco degli antidolorifici e dell’universo frantumato in pezzettini attorno – la sua reazione istintiva è stata di antagonismo, prima contro la sua stupida divisa e tutto quello che rappresentava, tutto lo schifo in cui sapeva di andare a cacciarsi, e poi di per sé, per i suoi modi insopportabili, per l’ambivalenza confusa con cui l’ha sempre trattato – come un adulto e come un bambino contemporaneamente, sempre come una sua responsabilità. Ed non è sicuro se voglia picchiarlo o ringraziarlo, per questo.  
Lui ha spalancato gli occhi per un momento brevissimo prima di stringerli e poi rivolgere una di quelle sue insoffribili smorfie strafottenti alla vastità del niente che sta fissando. Non dovrebbe frustrarlo così: non dovrebbe frustrarlo affatto, non è affar suo, non può decidere lui per le vite degli altri, l’ha fatto per Alphonse e guarda dove sono finiti.  
«Il Tenente ha un debole per i canidi, potrei guadagnarci un trattamento più morbido, per una volta». Sorride, un po’ storto e un po’ leggero, le pupille si spostano istintivamente nell’angolo in cui Ed è seduto e lui distoglie le proprie per abitudine. Torna a pelare il laccio che gli è rimasto in mano: se tira i capelli si annodano più stretti, deve srotolarne uno e farlo scivolare nel grumetto disgustoso che si è avvolto lì attorno.  
«Ho pensato a quello che hai detto» dice Mustang, fuori dal nulla. Ed aggrotta la fronte, lascia cadere il suo grumetto osceno di capelli a concimare il praticello asfittico e le graminacee, struscia col piede sulla ghiaia.  
«Che ho detto?» si ricorda di domandare, perché ormai corrugare la fronte non è più un’opzione di eloquenza, con Mustang.  
Lui sospira un po’ più a fondo e appoggia gli avambracci sulle ginocchia, la sigaretta tenuta molle nel mezzo.  
«Ho parlato con Havoc, verrà qui, ma-»  
«La pietra?» fa Ed, si volta di scatto, i capelli sciolti gli frustano la faccia.  
«Marcoh proverà a curarlo» dice Mustang, mentre già annuisce. «Sa di cos’è fatta la pietra, ma so che vuole usarla, so che vuole camminare».  
«Tutte le persone che non possono vogliono camminare» dice Ed, in fretta. Si sta giustificando, capisce: Mustang sta cercando di giustificare Havoc ai suoi occhi, come se Ed fosse chissà quale baluardo della morale stoica sulla sopportazione della merda che la vita ti tira addosso; come se non capisse più di chiunque altro cosa voglia dire non poter camminare e desiderarlo con tutte le forze perché chi si ferma è perduto. Come se avesse bisogno di assoluzione e la cercasse da lui.  
È talmente assurdo che l’elastico gli cade dalle dita, si aggrappa alla panca con una mano e si sporge a fissare Mustang in faccia nonostante sappia benissimo che si tratta di un’operazione unilaterale. «Tutte le persone che non vedono vorrebbero vedere. È naturale, è- sarebbe strano il contrario. Sarebbe veramente strano e sarebbe una bugia».  
Forse in qualche modo Mustang ha imparato a leggere gli spostamenti d’aria o, okay, forse Ed gli ha sputato in faccia nella foga? Fatto sta che guarda dritto nella sua direzione, prima di annuire quasi riluttante.  
«Esatto» dice. «Ho pensato a quello che hai detto, a quanto tutti si sono impegnati e a quante promesse ho fatto» si interrompe, secco, e scuote la testa. «È tutto vero, certo, ma sono anche tutte scuse» solleva il mento. «Voglio vedere, tutto qui».  
Il deserto di Xerxes ha deciso di spostarsi e prendere sede nella gola di Ed, è l’unica spiegazione plausibile al fatto che si senta prosciugato di tutta l’acqua che compone il suo corpo. Per Mustang. Mustang che forse è la prima volta in vita sua che dice una cosa onesta e non è neppure vero. Ed sa che non è vero, lo sa che Mustang non è il Mustang che lui ha nella testa; ma saperlo in modo astratto, immaginarlo per via della semplice consapevolezza che sì, gli esseri umani sono complessi e stratificati e multisfaccettati è una cosa. Vederlo, vederlo lavato di sole, vestito di indumenti anonimi, spettinato e in ciabatte, onesto, orrendamente onesto, è tutto un altro universo.  
Nella sua gola c’è anche la temperatura, del deserto, infatti è quasi certo che le orecchie gli stiano andando in ebollizione per qualche ragione che non riesce neppure lontanamente a articolare e che però sta incagliata negli zigomi di Mustang e nella sua espressione seria, nei capelli spettinati e nerissimi anche in piena luce, disegnati col pennino.  
«Quindi sa dire pure la verità, deve essere una sensazione nuova» emette, arido e stupido e solo parzialmente balbuziente, il che è impressionante considerato lo stato del suo cervello in questo momento. Ha il profilo di Mustang tatuato nelle retine e forse diventerà a cieco anche lui se non ricorda quali muscoli servano a sbattere le palpebre.  
Mustang annuisce.  
«Userò la pietra» dice, fermo, gli occhi chiusi. «Se dopo aver curato Havoc ci sarà ancora dell’energia residua, se vogliamo chiamarla così, e se non ci sarà venuta in mente una maniera migliore per utilizzarla… Allora userò la pietra. Lo farò non perché esiste qualche nobile motivo, ma perché sono un egoista. Ho fatto delle promesse e voglio mantenerle al meglio delle mie possibilità. E Riza…» lo sguardo gli si ammorbidisce, anche la voce, c’è una piega solenne di rispetto persino più che quando usa il suo grado militare. C’è qualcosa di estremamente umano e prezioso nel modo in cui pronuncia le sillabe. «Riza è una persona molto migliore di me e dovrei fare qualcosa di veramente drastico per impedirle di sprecare tutto il suo potenziale per rimanermi vicino. E non parlo solo della vista». Sbuffa un suono che sembra quasi una mezza risata. «Anche se non dovesse funzionare, se dovessi rimanere così, proverò comunque a mantenere le mie promesse. Un senso in meno non è una scusa per ritirarsi dalla vita, non sono certo la prima persona cieca che abbia calcato questa terra… Ma sarebbe complicato, molto più complicato, e non ho il diritto di renderlo più complicato di quanto già non sia».  
Si infila la sigaretta spenta in tasca, in un gesto che sembra più che altro una ricerca di qualcosa da fare con le mani. Sono bendate come due salsicciotti, quindi riesce a infilare solo le dita fino alle nocche, imbranato. Ed non si sarebbe mai sognato di vivere fino al giorno in cui le mani di Mustang gli fossero sembrate quelle di un imbranato – incerte, di sicuro doloranti. Ed scopre di essersi sporto per evitare che la sigaretta cada, l’ha fatto d’istinto e senza riflettere, cozza con la spalla di Mustang e lo spedisce fuori asse.  
«Scus- stava cadendo» si giustifica, in fretta. «E pur sempre roba infiammabile».  
«Ironico» ribatte Mustang, per nulla turbato, e Ed non scuote la testa solo perché servirebbe unicamente a disturbargli il cervello. Lancia un’occhiata di lato: Mustang è ancora seduto ma la spinta l’ha messo un po’ fuori asse; la sua mano scorre sulla superficie rugosa della panca, scivola fino al bordo e ci pianta il palmo come per raddrizzarsi o proprio capire dove sia il dritto e dove sia lo storto e come interagiscano l’uno con l’altro. Ed resta a fissarlo instupidito e le parole gli si formano autonome sulla lingua, gli superano le labbra e si spiaccicano contro l’invisibile muro dei cazzi altrui per frantumarlo con dolore.  
«Com’è? Voglio dire, com’è non vedere?» ha già domandato a quel punto, asino che è. Deglutisce davanti alle sopracciglia di Mustang: gliele ha fatte decollare fin quasi all’attaccatura dei capelli. «Okay, non sono affari miei, non-»  
Le sopracciglia scendono, si depositano a gettare una piega corrucciata sugli occhi stretti. Sono strette anche le labbra.  
«Non ho ancora avuto il coraggio di chiederlo a me stesso, suppongo» dice, il suo tono serio da lavoro, ma dieci strati di noncuranza a fare da mastice per l’incertezza che comunque trasborda. «È più del buio, ma- non ci sono ombre e non c’è… È un po’ come sparire. Non so cosa sto dicendo» aggiunge, subito. «Credo sia l’alba, a proposito».  
«Finita. Non è stata male» risponde Ed.  
Mustang si stringe nelle spalle.  
«Non sono mai stato un vero amante delle albe. Preferisco i tramonti, grande potenziale romantico».  
«Non ho alcuna intenzione di parlare di questa cosa».  
«Sei ancora giovane».  
«È disgustoso».  
«Molte persone sosterrebbero il contrario».  
«Metà della popolazione di Central City, immagino».  
«Solo metà? Mi sento sottovalutato».  
Ed si gira di scatto, ancora, e questa è la volta buona che la vertebra cervicale gli schizzerà via. Sta quasi per domandare – non sa bene cosa, perché è quasi sicuro che la popolazione femminile di Central City vorrebbe rimanere all’oscuro di quello che Mustang e l’altra metà della popolazione hanno fatto davanti a dei tramonti… Oppure no? Magari vorrebbero saperlo. Lui vuole saperlo? Istintivamente la sua prima risposta è no, perché no è la prima risposta per tutto quello che riguarda la vita romantica e sessuale di chiunque, Mustang non è neppure il primo della lista dato che il primo della lista è lui stesso. È una fortuna quindi che lui cambi argomento tanto bruscamente che a perdere l’equilibrio stavolta è Ed, e sì che la sua vista funziona alla grande checché ne dicano Al e l’oculista e il corredo genetico farlocco che gli ha lasciato Hohenheim.  
«Com’è non avere l’alchimia?»  
Ed cortocircuita e rinuncia definitivamente a raccogliere il suo sacrosanto laccio per capelli. Invece si guarda le mani per un momento, le unisce e c’è un suono breve che è tutto sbagliato. Manca il metallo della destra, manca il crepitare dell’energia, il brivido. È come una porta chiusa; gli pare quasi ci sia un bussare distante, da qualche parte nei recessi della sua nuca, qualcosa che spinge per uscire, ma c’è un tappo. È alchemicamente costipato: non saprebbe come altro esprimerlo in modo più preciso, ma ci prova lo stesso perché se dovesse produrre il concetto di costipazione alchemica davanti a Mustang è sicuro che se ne pentirebbe vita natural durante, perché lui è solo più capace a fregare la gente, ma non vuol dire che il suo umorismo sia poi tanto migliore di quello di Havoc e Breda.  
«Come se mi mancasse un arto» risponde quindi, e ci va vicino.  
Mustang corruga la fronte più stretta, ha intrecciato le dita, tra le gambe, e si preme i pollici l’uno contro l’altro.  
«Per mia fortuna non è una metafora che possa comprendere» dice.  
E Ed si gratta il naso, instupidito. Inclina la testa e fissa l’erba, prova a concentrarsi un po’ più a fondo.  
«È come se fosse- è come avere un automail? Lo so, non cambia niente, non so spiegare le cose». Sbuffa, gli esce un brontolio frustrato, ma Mustang non o interrompe e non lo prende in giro. Sta lì e aspetta e deve essere veramente annoiato dalla degenza, perché sembra anche genuinamente interessato. «Voglio dire, dopo che ci fai l’abitudine l’automail è un sacco comodo, funziona quasi come un braccio vero».  
«Quasi» dice Mustang, acuto, senza nessuna particolare espressione sulla faccia. Niente che si avvicini a pietà o qualunque altro sentimento molto gentile e inutile.  
«Sì, beh» prosegue Ed. «Quando prendevo qualcosa usando l’automail, era quasi… ma non come avere un braccio vero. Toccare le cose e stringerle, ma non sentire davvero e- Toccavo un sacco di alchimia, prima. È strano. Non lo so, neanche io so cosa sto dicendo» si incarta, sente i bordi della veglia che cominciano a smerigliarsi, il sonno ha ripreso a avvitarglisi lungo la gola e pesargli negli arti. «Uh, ho dormito poco» dice, quando si rende conto di aver smesso di parlare un po’ troppo a lungo.  
«Lo immagino» risponde Mustang, senza ironia. «Chissà, magari un giorno…» inizia poi e Ed… Non vuole andare lì. Non vuole andarci, non adesso, adesso un giorno futuro non esiste. Il futuro non esiste mai, è solo una costruzione verbale, ma adesso più che mai l’unica cosa che ha importanza è…  
«Non fa niente. Non mi serve. Quello che mi serve è solo-»  
«Al» conclude Mustang, come il risultato di un’equazione per principianti.  
Il nome lo sveglia; si volta verso la porta, più in alto oltre la ringhiera.  
«Colonnello, devo-»  
«Vai» risponde lui. Non può leggere il linguaggio del corpo: l’unica ipotesi plausibile rimasta è che gli legga nel pensiero. È fottutamente disturbante e anche schifosamente utile, in questo momento particolare della vita di Ed, dato che i suoi pensieri sono gelatina per la maggior parte del tempo. «Se miss Rockbell dovesse perdere tempo a cercarti, rischiereste di litigare e svegliare l’intero ospedale. Ti vieto di radere al suolo la struttura».  
«Con quale alchimia dovrei riuscirci, bastardo?» sbuffa, già in piedi.  
Mustang sorride al niente.  
«Non mi sognerei mai di credere che il tuo coefficiente annuo di catastrofi su piccola scala potrebbe calare per un inconveniente tanto piccolo come l’assenza di alchimia. Sarebbe estremamente poco lungimirante da parte mia». Si ferma un momento, alza lo sguardo e spalanca gli occhi in sorpresa. «Sarebbe cieco, oserei dire».  
Ed non ce la può fare: il ringhio gli cresce di frustrazione dal centro della pancia.  
«Oh, vaffanculo, non fa ridere per niente!» sbotta, e non è vero, perché quel ringhio è la cosa più vicina a una risata che sia riuscito a produrre nell’ultima settimana. 

*

Ha del caffè e un piatto troppo abbondante persino per i suoi standard nutrizionali, soprattutto per una colazione che si svolga prima delle nove del mattino. E le orecchie esauste, anche: ha le orecchie esauste.  
«Sono sicura che possiamo rimuoverlo, in qualche modo. Voglio dire, l’abbiamo messo lì in primo luogo e alla nonna è capitato di rimuovere impianti, per un motivo o per l’altro. Il rigetto purtroppo è un’occorrenza più comunque di quanto piaccia ammettere alla maggior parte dei chirurghi… Ed, mi stai ascoltando?»  
Lui alza lo sguardo dal bordo del piatto. Ha infilzato la salsiccia sulla forchetta e sta decidendo di preciso come fare per mangiarla.  
Winry sta sbocconcellando torta di mele senza appetito, smette sempre di mangiare quando è in pensiero. Non smette di parlare, però, specialmente se può concentrarsi su problemi pratici di immediata risoluzione.  
«Non puoi tagliarmi e tirare fuori metallo _adesso_ , Win» dice Ed, il tono più ragionevole che riesca a articolare con mezza salsiccia in bocca.  
Lei strabuzza gli occhi e ammicca al bar, i tavolini occupati e la calca tintinnante di tazzine che sta assaltando il bancone.  
«Non ti taglierò qui e ora, Ed» ribatte. Ha gli occhi un po’ più piccoli del solito, Ed riconosce senza fallo gli scavi sottili e l’ombra delle occhiaie. Non ha dormito più o meglio di quanto abbia dormito lui, nonostante il sicuramente comodissimo letto nella stanza degli ospiti a casa della signora Glacier.  
La signora Glacier è anche la persona che ha inviato quella colacena – pasto consistente degli avanzi di cena mangiati per colazione – straordinariamente proteica, corredata da un’intera torta di mele. Ed non è sicuro di riuscire a inglobare tanto cibo adesso, il suo stomaco sembra aver dimenticato come si faccia a mangiare salsicce a orari improponibili e il suo cervello è combattuto: non vorrebbe far preoccupare Winry rifiutando cibo, ma potrebbe farla preoccupare parecchio di più se glielo vomitasse sulle scarpe. Non se ne esce.  
Lei lo guarda di sottecchi e c’è una ritrosia tutta nuova che Ed… Non ce la fa. Non può sostenerla adesso, non ha abbastanza capacità cerebrale a disposizione per concentrarsi su quello che potrebbe essere un pilastro emotivo che scolpirà la forma delle vite future di entrambi. Non c’è nessuna vita futura e Ed non ha la più vaga idea di cosa voglia da quell’inesistente promessa temporale, non ha spazio per desideri di alcun tipo quando l’intero consesso delle sue cellule non fa altro che tirare avanti unicamente in funzione del momento in cui Al si deciderà a aprire gli occhi.  
Si schiarisce la gola, generico, e rimette la mezza salsiccia avanzata nel piatto; si racconta sia per esaminarla e decidere come attaccarla da un’altra angolazione, ma la vera verità è che se prova a processare un altro boccone si sentirà molto male molto in fretta e nessuno ha bisogno di una cosa del genere.  
Winry forse lo capisce – Winry capisce un grossissimo mucchio di cose, molte più di quante ne capisca Ed, spesso – e non insiste. Guarda il piatto mezzo pieno mezzo vuoto e appoggia mezza fetta di torta su un tovagliolo, l’aria esausta. E decisa, anche: alza gli occhi e c’è una risoluzione molto più dura di tutto l’acciaio che ha manipolato in vita, gli affigge le pupille giusto in fondo alla scatola cranica; Ed si sente una rana morta da vivisezionare col bisturi.  
Solo che Winry non farebbe mai niente alle rane morte, figurarsi agli amici d’infanzia ancora vivi.  
«Ed, riguardo ieri-»  
Forse può soffocarsi con la salsiccia. Si affretta a cercare di soffocarsi col succo di frutta che hanno comprato al bar per dare un senso al loro occupare un intero tavolo.  
Winry non demorde perché si dà il caso che lei abbia una reale dose di coraggio che non le deriva da ottusa fiducia nella composizione alchemica dell’universo o altre scemenze di cui Ed si nutre per dare una parvenza di affidabilità ai vettori di futuro che lo compongono.  
«Ti chiedo scusa, per ieri. Ho sbagliato, non era il momento. Ero solo… Sono così felice di vederti. Di vedervi, Al con il suo corpo, e…»  
Ed la guarda, prova a impegnarsi. Era un abbraccio? Forse ha semplicemente frainteso e quello era un abbraccio, tutto qui: non c’era una bocca in rotta di collisione con la sua bocca e quindi si è comportato come un imbecille senza nessunissimo motivo. Non sarebbe una novità.  
«Mi dispiace» si ritrova a barbugliare, confuso e confusionario e sicuramente la confonde, perché Winry sbatte le palpebre. «Cioè, credevo… Insomma, tu non, okay».  
«Cosa?» emette lei, giustamente persa. Ed la compatisce: lui c’è abituato perché convive con se stesso da prima dell’inizio del secolo corrente, ma si rende ben conto che deve essere un parto trigemino per tutti gli altri navigare in quella merda che gli ottura il cervello.  
«Sì, insomma» dice, sventola una mano, gesticolare dà un confine a quel casino. «Insomma, eri felice di vedermi, anche io sono felice di vederti e-»  
«Sì» fa Winry, annuisce nella torta che ha ripreso in mano. «Sì, non è il momento di pensare a-a altro. Non è il momento, adesso. Quando Al starà bene, quando potremo ritornare tutti a casa allora…»  
Uh, oh. Wow. Okay: adesso lei lo sta guardando di nuovo, un po’ di sottecchi, e c’è anche un alone di colore sull’epidermide che anche un mentecatto sociale come Ed riconosce per quello che è: è imbarazzo. È imbarazzata mentre pronostica avvenimenti che possano implicare la collisione di labbra le une sulle altre.  
E da una parte è positivo, lo è: Ed è imbarazzato. Sente anche come se avesse mangiato troppo e il cibo stesse cercando di scalare al contrario il suo apparato digerente, ma quello potrebbe volendo essere dovuto al fatto che sta trangugiando salsicce prima delle otto e ha dormito così male che si stupisce di essere effettivamente a occhi aperti. La stanza è un po’ onirica, a dirla tutta; anche Winry è un po’ onirica e è l’atmosfera che gli dà coraggio: se è abbastanza fortunato starà dormendo e quindi qualunque stupidaggine dica non avrà poi chissà quale importanza.  
Se lei è imbarazzata, forse va bene, forse può essere imbarazzato, magari è una cosa fisiologica. Magari è normale sentirsi sempre costantemente come se tutti gli organi interni fossero spiaccicati dentro un barattolo come carciofini sott’olio.  
La pressione sulla sua mano è estranea per un momento, ma non è la mano di Winry a esserlo: è la sua, perché è la destra. È ancora così strano, averla di nuovo, che è come se non l’avesse mai avuta. Le dita di Winry invece le conosce. Sono una delle cose migliori del mondo, no? Lei stringe piano e sorride. La visuale di Ed va un pelo fuori fuoco e per un momento ci sono le dita di Mustang nel suo cervello; molto più grandi, lunghe, accartocciate nelle bende.  
«Quando Al starà bene andrà tutto a posto» dice la voce di Winry. Ed sbatte le palpebre e non sa cosa pensare della certezza inscalfibile di quell’avverbio di tempo: le cretinate della lingua. La lingua è come l’alchimia; le persone, tutti quanti, lui stesso, la usano per costruire universi e quello è l’universo che Winry sta proiettando, uno sicuro in cui Al stia bene. Ed non riesce a rispondere niente, fa schifo con le parole, ma si sforza di annuire e sorridere perché certo, ovvio. E lo è davvero, certo e ovvio: quello è l’unico universo in cui potrebbe accettare di vivere.  
Non riesce a mangiare la torta di mele, non riesce a finire neppure la salsiccia, ma a quel punto sono le otto e mezza e Winry sostiene che se continua a far schizzare le pupille sull’orologio finiranno per prendere il volo e spiaccicarsi contro la lancetta dei secondi; sarebbe un peccato e anche molto irrispettoso nei confronti di Mustang, tipo. Qualcosa del genere.  
Si lasciano alle spalle il chiasso del bar e percorrono il corridoio con le spalle così vicine che Ed è quasi sicuro che non ci sia più aria tra loro, il che è forse un bene visto che Ed è certo di puzzare decisamente più del consentito. Deve essere una cosa che sta pensando anche Winry, perché quando arrivano davanti all’ingresso di terapia intensiva si sporge per annusarlo.  
«Più tardi vado a procurarti dei vestiti» decide, volontaria.  
«Rossi?» chiede Ed, senza particolare apprensione. Sta già tutto sporto a sbirciare dentro l’anticamera prima dell’ingresso, per scoprire quante possibilità abbia di sgraffignare un camice e sgattaiolare dentro a prescindere. Ora che è a pochi metri, l’assenza fisica di Al si è fatta di nuovo una tagliola aggrappata alle costole, stringe sempre più forte. Non si è neppure accorto di aver sollevato la mano, ha aggrappato le dita nella maglia appena all’altezza di dove un tempo c’era il metallo dell’automail. Adesso c’è una grossa cicatrice e costole ancora un po’ fragili.  
«Rossi» sospira Winry, il suo sorriso stanco sembra l’unica cosa con un senso, la sua voce rimbomba appena nel corridoio. C’è un uomo addormentato, seduto su una sedia lì di fianco. È il marito di una donna con la saturazione dell’ossigeno più bassa di quella di Al, l’allarme dei suoi marchingegni non fa che strillare tutto il tempo e Ed ce l’ha tatuato nello scheletro così a fondo che quasi si stupisce di non sentirlo adesso.  
«Magari dovrei provare a chiedere se possiamo lavargli i capelli, a Al» propone Winry subito dopo. Il cervello di Ed si rilassa impercettibilmente alla prevedibilità di quell’affermazione, al modo in cui lei ha tutto sotto controllo nell’organizzazione della giornata.  
Le ore successive si trascinano come una bava di lumaca, gelatinose e indistinguibili davanti agli occhi di Ed. Izumi e Sig arrivano e vanno via, tornano e vanno via ancora come satelliti in orbita, di solito muniti di tè e cibo e pacche sulle spalle; passa Breda con Fury appresso e è lui che si sta occupando di Black Hayate; Breda lo chiama fagiolino e gli regala l’inserto di enigmistica del giornale. Ross e Brosch lo trattengono mezz’ora per raccontare di come Armstrong abbia rimesso in piedi parte del quartier generale: adesso ci sono molti più mezzibusti muscolosi e foglie d’acanto sulle colonne e Ed non riesce a non ridere, anche se è gli pare che ogni volta che gli si innescano i sentimenti ci sia una specie di rovesciamento interno; deve sembrare veramente un disastro umano, perché Ross a un certo punto gli abbassa un ciuffo sulla testa così, con delicatezza, la mano che si muove chiaramente sovrappensiero e per un momento si fissano tutti e due come rane fulminate.  
Ed conosce un sacco di brave persone, un sacco. Così tante che verso sera gli pare di aver esaurito completamente ogni energia adibita all’interazione sociale da lì alla fine della sua vita e non realizza il perché fino a quando, mentre sale le scale per tornare nella sua stanza, non si rende conto con una lama nella laringe che è perché di solito ci pensa Al. Non è che abbia avuto a che fare con più persone di quante non siano di solito, ma è sempre Al che si occupa dei rapporti sociali – di gestire le conversazioni, di smussare gli angoli e scivolare da un argomento all’altro.  
La testa gli ronza così tanto che il corridoio vuoto del reparto è una benedizione, potrebbe crollare addormentato lì.  
Winry è andata a prendergli degli indumenti, a chiamare la zia Pinako, fare cose da persona vera. Ed ha promesso che proverà a dormire e forse non gli riuscirà così difficile, davvero, perché la sua schiena è effettivamente ancora frullata dall’essere sopravvissuta a creature sovrannaturali che l’hanno spalmato contro pareti varie e pavimenti e in realtà qualunque superficie abrasiva ci fosse a portata di tentacolo. La permanenza ossessiva su seggioline scomodissime non sta particolarmente favorendo la guarigione.  
Si parcheggia sul materasso, Darius non è nella stanza e è un bene: russa e gli fa domande che quasi sono borderline affettuose. Ed riesce a stento a sostenere l’incredibile prossimità affettuosa di Winry e quella appena un pelo meno prossima della maestra e… Per tutto ciò che è sacro e in cui non crede: persino Mustang l’ha toccato. Ed era un mucchio di tempo che non toccava gente; adesso che Al ha di nuovo un corpo a prescindere da quanto in salute, sembra che all’improvviso tutti si siano ricordati che anche lui non è fatto di metallo e per qualche ragione cercano di abbracciarlo e battergli pacche sulle spalle e abbassargli ciuffi e stringergli le mani e… Se le guarda, ancora asimmetriche ma in modo del tutto diverso.  
Anche lui si è di colpo ricordato di non essere fatto di metallo e è _piacevole_. Gli gonfia qualcosa di flaccido e molliccio dentro la gola e sotto il palato, ma è piacevole. Ha scambiato l’alchimia per questo, per la possibilità di abbracciare suo fratello, e l’universo lo sta ripagando con un eccesso strabordante di affetto da ogni direzione, perché lo scambio equivalente non ha mai avuto nessun vero significato, in questo campo. Non c’è algebra che tenga, in questo campo, per quanto Ed certe volte lo desideri così tanto da avere quasi la nausea; l’algebra sarebbe molto più semplice.  
Si sistema sul fianco. D’abitudine si spalma sul destro, perché per quanto poggiarsi sul metallo sia scomodo, avere un intero braccio che pesa contro la gabbia toracica mentre si cerca di dormire è ancora peggio. Adesso però il suo braccio destro è uno stecchino e la spalla protesta con una sinfonia di fitte acute di metallo. Stringe i denti e mugugna contro il cuscino.  
«Merda» brontola. Convince gli arti a seguirlo quando si ribalta sull’altro fianco, stringe un palmo nell’incavo tra collo e spalla e onestamente la sua clavicola ha visto giorni migliori. Forse dovrebbe veramente sperare che Winry trovi un modo di tirar fuori quegli avanzi di automail, anche se la prospettiva di finire sotto i ferri onestamente non lo esalta. Chiude gli occhi sulla luce pigra che cola dalla finestra chiusa e c’è del mastice sulle sue palpebre, un peso liquido e incolore che se lo trascina giù.  
Riapre gli occhi un attimo dopo e il liquido è nei polmoni. Annaspa e è già seduto, ogni nervo grida di fiamme e allerta, aggrappa le dita al lenzuolo come servisse a darsi la spinta per saltare in piedi e fissa le ombre chiare e immobili nella stanza finché non capisce cos’è che l’ha svegliato.  
È un allarme: grida di rosso e bianco contro le pareti. L’unico allarme verosimile è quello antincendio.  
Impreca e salta giù dal letto. Non sa dove abbia messo le sue scarpe perché a quel punto si è fiondato direttamente contro la porta, una mano a fare da perno contro lo stipite per girare subito nella direzione della porta e lanciarsi in avanti.  
Personale ospedaliero sta dicendo cose, ma Ed non sente neppure il rumore dei propri passi e sì che forse il tallone sinistro sta lasciando una scia di buchi. Si lancia fuori dal reparto e attraversa il corridoio fino alla tromba delle scale. È una fortuna che ci sia sempre quella scultura-protezione-balaustra, perché è l’unica cosa che gli impedisce di capitombolare direttamente giù e schiantarsi a stella sul pavimento del primo piano. Sta per scendere, ganci invisibili lo trascinano verso Alphonse senza fallo, sa che potrebbe arrivare nella sua stanza anche a occhi chiusi, ma a quel punto è chiaro che le persone non stiano scendendo, ma salendo: se c’è un incendio è al piano di sopra e se c’è un incendio Ed lo andrà a spegnere molto prima che una sola lingua di fuoco tocchi lo spazio aereo in cui suo fratello riposa. Non ha idea del come, ma non è la prima volta che decide strada facendo.  
Fa dietrofront e supera due inservienti imbronciati, sale i gradini a due a due e forse le sue costole incrinate dichiareranno forfait e si ritireranno dal suo corpo, per lasciarlo invertebrato e strisciante. Potrebbe essere un ostacolo per il suo piano di salvezza della struttura ospedaliera e forse della patria, almeno finché non raggiunge il piano di sopra. È geriatria, ma con il disastro nazionale e il colpo di stato la popolazione anziana è comunque battuta numericamente da soldati feriti infilati in ogni buco disponibile. Ed sta in nefrologia e è quasi certo che non sia per via del rene che gli manca, anche se quello ha dovuto spiegarlo a almeno un paio di dottori e la conversazione è legittimamente balzata sulla cima delle più strane che abbia mai tenuto con anima viva, compresa quella in cui suo padre gli ha spiegato di essere uno schiavo nato quattro secoli fa.  
Insomma, è geriatria e i pazienti sono usciti dalle stanze per riversarsi in corridoio e ci sono degli anziani, d’accordo, ma il tenente Hawkeye è decisamente giovane, Ed sospetta sia più giovane di Mustang, che è in realtà giovane nonostante tutti i tentativi di Ed di convincersi e convincerlo del contrario. C’è anche lui, lo vede non appena gli inservienti lo superano con un richiamo scocciato e si trascinano dietro il carrello con il mocio. Ed sbatte le palpebre e guarda Mustang, guarda Hawkeye: i loro capelli sono più scuri di due toni e una scena del genere l’ha già vista. L’ha vista per anni al quartier generale, ogni volta che il colonnello faceva qualcosa di completamente imbecille e lei doveva elencargli i motivi per cui sarebbe stato molto più assennato rimanere immobile.  
Ed si ferma e finalmente registra la sensazione sgradevole che gli scivolava sotto le piante: non è una sensazione, è acqua. Il piano è mezzo allagato, l’impianto antincendio sta ancora innaffiando il corridoio.  
Alza gli occhi e il Tenente li ha già puntati nella sua direzione, lo riconosce e le si illuminano.  
«Edward» chiama, in uno di quei suoi toni sorprendenti. Ed conosce un mucchio di persone e onestamente è sicuro di essere stato fortunatissimo, nel senso che la percentuale di persone straordinarie che ha incontrato nella vita è alta in modo impressionante.  
Non si erano ancora visti, lei deve aver perso una bella betoniera di sangue e Ed è irreperibile per la metà del tempo, coperto di battericida e collocato nelle prossimità di Al.  
Si avvicina coi piedi nell’acqua e lei fa per venirgli incontro per un solo passo, prima di ricordarsi di Mustang. Si volta e dice qualcosa. Lui stava fissando il parrucchino di un anziano bicentenario in vestaglia: non è una cosa maleducata da fare quando sei cieco e probabilmente il vecchio non se ne sarebbe accorto a prescindere perché è troppo impegnato a bestemmiare come uno scaricatore di porto. Ed ne è piuttosto affascinato, conosce più bestemmie di lui e è una cosa di per sé molto impressionante. Distoglie lo sguardo e torna a puntarlo su Hawkeye.  
«Ehilà, come sta?» domanda, prima di tutto. Gli interessa davvero, quindi non rientra nel catalogo dello small-talk, per il quale comunque è patologicamente negato.  
«Sono stata più asciutta di così» risponde lei, ma la voce è ferma e c’è solo un enorme cerotto pulito nel punto in cui ha rischiato di vedersi scivolare via la vita dalla carotide. Ed riconosce astrattamente come sollievo quel formicolio positivo che gli pizzica le labbra verso l’alto.  
«Immagino che il Colonnello ti abbia interrotto mentre scendevi da Alphonse?»  
Ed sbatte le palpebre, si volta verso Mustang. Poi si pianta una mano in faccia.  
«Ma certo, il fottuto allarme antincendio. Lo dovevo sapere che era colpa sua».  
«È stato un incidente» ribatte lui, compostissimo nonostante i capelli gli stiano gocciolando sulla fronte. Tira su una mano e se li sposta indietro con uno sbuffo. Su chiunque altro un gesto del genere sarebbe sembrato una manovra maldestra atta a evitare di farsi colare dell’acqua in bocca; il fottuto colonnello Roy Mustang lo fa somigliare a un tentativo di sedurre la vecchia con gli occhiali a fondo di bottiglia che ha appena emesso un sospiro trasognato lì davanti. Ed è indeciso se sbattere la testa contro la parete o menargli. A Mustang, non alla vecchia; come è possibile che sia _così_ anche quando non può neppure fisicamente sapere se abbia un pubblico?  
«Lo è stato» conferma Hawkeye, ma forse è ancora sotto antidolorifici, perché non riesce a nascondere del tutto di avere la pazienza triturata da anni e anni di frequentazione. Ed non sa quanti di preciso, non riesce neppure immaginare un Mustang senza Hawkeye o un Hawkeye senza Mustang, ma devono essere stati tanti e intensi.  
«Non sarebbe capitato se il Colonnello avesse applicato più buon senso e fosse venuto da te prima» dice, senza che Ed riesca veramente a afferrare il significato della frase. Si volta alle sue spalle per capire se davvero quel pronome fosse riferito a lui, ma dietro c’è solo una vecchiettina minuscola con un paio di cannucce nel naso che sorride sdentata in direzione della parete, per cui…  
«Da me?» domanda quindi.  
Hawkeye lo fissa per un secondo, almeno finché non deve spostare i piedi al passaggio di uno scopettone e dell’inserviente molto spazientito che lo spinge avanti. Poi caccia aria dalle narici e si volta verso Mustang.  
«Ha detto che aveva parlato con Edward».  
Lui stringe appena le palpebre e si fa più piccolo, l’effetto è amplificato dal fatto che non indossi la sua stupida divisa stirata; sembra più piccolo e più scemo, coi pantaloni flosci dell’ospedale e un certo imbarazzo tra le orecchie. Anche Roy Mustang può provare imbarazzo: Ed dovrebbe correre giù a vedere se siano stati catapultati in un universo parallelo, forse troverà Alphonse ben sveglio impegnato a fare sollevamento pesi con la maestra.  
«Tecnicamente abbiamo parlato».  
«Tecnicamente».  
«Solo che non abbiamo parlato di… Non mi è parso il caso» aggiunge, più a bassa voce e diretto solo a lei.  
«Mi rendo conto, ma dati i recenti avvenimenti, mi aspettavo maggiore buonsenso da parte sua…»  
«Perché?» ribatte Mustang e anche se è ironico, anche se è uno scherzo, sembra quasi… Non è una battuta. O meglio, lo è, ma solo a metà: le sta davvero domandando perché mai credesse che avrebbe dimostrato del buonsenso. Si è sbucciato della sua corazza di infallibilità e sembra molto più morbido, molto più avvicinabile.  
Ed ne rimane abbagliato per meno di un decimo di secondo prima di afferrare la tattica: Hawkeye si è appena sgonfiata come un sufflè, adesso le possibilità che lei tiri fuori una semiautomatica da sotto il pigiama si sono ridotte di un buon sessanta percento.  
Quindi il bastardo resta il solito manipolatore bastardo, tutto qua.  
«Edward, hai due minuti?» domanda all’improvviso Hawkeye e sì, beh, cosa? Ed solleva lo sguardo dal punto imprecisato appena all’altezza del gomito di Mustang in cui l’aveva fissato. Lei è seria, un po’ esasperata e molto, molto Hawkeye: non esiste che Ed le rifiuti qualcosa – qualunque cosa.  
Medici e inservienti stanno invitando i pazienti a ritornare nelle loro stanze e il Tenente si tira dietro Mustang con un efficacia da cane pastore; lui non le si appoggia addosso e nemmeno si muove incerto come quando è stato Ed a accompagnarlo giù per le scale. È come se fossero collegati da fili invisibili: Hawkeye gli sfiora la spalla con la mano e lui avanza, un tocco gomito a gomito e lui si ferma.  
Ed li guarda rientrare nella stanza, impressionato e anche vagamente… non è invidioso.  
Non avrebbe nessun senso, quindi non lo è – o lo è, ma in modo astratto, ecco. Quello è il genere di connessione che uno dovrebbe avere con una persona nel globo e Ed ha Al, e hanno la telepatia Elric, che è una cosa che funziona e non ha alcuna intenzione di cedere su questo punto, ma… Al è suo fratello e Ed, lo sa, che Al merita una vita lunga e felice per conto suo. Ed aveva creato delle condizioni di dipendenza dalle quali suo fratello non poteva liberarsi, ma adesso Al ha il suo corpo e starà bene, perché non può essere altrimenti, e allora Ed dovrà farsi da parte: è quello che ha sempre voluto, per Al di essere completo e felice e autonomo. Ed rimarrà solo e anche questo va bene, non ha mai davvero pensato a quello che sarebbe successo dopo e ancora adesso pensarci sembra un azzardo, l’universo glielo sta praticamente gridando in faccia, sputandogli contro saliva ricolma di batteri ospedalieri.  
Sbatte le palpebre davanti alla ciabatte rosa che sono di nuovo spuntate in corridoio; Winry ha ciabatte un po’ come quelle, più sbattute, coi talloni consumati perché si trascina i piedi in giro quando è in casa a sbadigliare dopo una nottata di lavoro. Winry è la persona più vicina alla sua anima che ci sia dopo Alphonse. L’evoluzione più ovvia è che lui e Winry… Se Winry volesse, lui e Winry potrebbero coltivare quel tipo di telepatia? Non riesce a pensare a questo _adesso_ , maledizione.  
Hawkeye sorride, con indosso una camicia asciutta che verosimilmente non è sua, perché le va un po’ larga sulle spalle. Si sta arrotolando uno dei polsini, mentre Mustang la tallona. Lui ha una felpa dell’esercito addosso e Ed non lo deriderà perché gli è capitato di indossare mutande dell’esercito e c’è poco da fare, avere la facoltà di scegliersi i vestiti è un lusso sempre troppo poco apprezzato a suo avviso.  
«Scusa l’attesa… Io personalmente gradirei molto del tè» dice Hawkeye, mentre gli porge delle ciabatte di un sobrio blu che Ed non ha la più vaga idea di dove arrivino. Se le infila lo stesso, perché non puoi opporti a un ordine diretto di Hawkeye, tutto qui. «Nessuno di noi ha riportato danni all’apparato digerente, giusto?» domanda, anche se conosce già la risposta. Ed evita di far presente che ormai la caffeina lo permea così a fondo che la nausea è la sua condizione d’esistenza, perché in realtà vuole della caffeina e comunque il suo corpo non ha alcuna voce in capitolo, al momento.  
«Vengo premiato invece che punito. Devo preoccuparmi?» domanda invece Mustang, più allegro di due spanne.  
Ed non sa se sia salutare, tutta quell’allegria. È come se davvero non gli importasse di poter potenzialmente rimanere cieco per sempre; accanto a Hawkeye attraversa il corridoio senza paura. È solo quando arrivano alle scale che il vuoto a ogni gradino gli traccia rughe più cupe sulla fronte e gli strizza il respiro. Accetta il braccio di lei e prosegue, però, molto più sicuro che se quello fosse stato il braccio di Ed. O di chiunque altro, verosimilmente.  
Raggiungono il corridoio al pianterreno e c’è già il vociare basso che arriva sempre da quella direzione. Alla fine la vita di Ed è diventata nient’altro che un rimbalzare monotono tra il suo letto, quello di Alphonse e il bar.  
Nel bar c’è meno gente di quanta ce ne fosse al mattino, ma in compenso c’è la ragazza riccia. Se Ed fosse Al le avrebbe chiesto il nome. Se Ed fosse Al, non avrebbe avuto alcun bisogno di chiedere alcunché, perché probabilmente gli sarebbe bastato parlare con quella voce cortese, scegliendo le parole giuste al momento giusto per la persona giusta, quelle capaci di rendere simpatetica un’armatura di due metri.  
Scuote il capo e prende i due caffè, Hawkeye ritira il suo tè con un sorriso di quelli che ha fuori dall’ufficio, quando non deve rimettere in riga una marmaglia di mentecatti e verosimilmente proteggersi da tutta l’idiozia maschilista che di sicuro le piove in testa a cadenza giornaliera nonostante l’ammortizzatore intelligente della squadra di Mustang.  
Mustang, lui è rimasto seduto al tavolo con l’espressione molto compresa e lo sguardo vuoto fissato davanti al poster sull’allattamento al seno. Sembra un po’ concentrato nella lettura e un po’ intento nella contemplazione di teoremi universali, ma quando il caffè arriva a portata di naso si volta di scatto.  
«È peggio di Black Hayate» lo avvisa Hawkeye e forse è vero, gli mancano delle orecchie dritte sulla testa. Ed ghigna male, sente il sorriso rompergli le labbra e, urgh, certe volte si rende conto di quanto sia più facile, più rilassante in un certo modo, stare con queste persone piuttosto che con la sua famiglia diretta. Winry è il pilastro emotivo della sua esistenza, ma proprio per questo avverte sempre un certo senso di colpa all’idea di caricarla di pile e pile di merda e sa che lei è forte e può sostenerla, ma questo non gli evita di sentirsi una bella merda a propria volta.  
Con queste persone, questi _colleghi_ , c’è un tipo di familiarità diversa, in qualche modo più leggera, e certe volte è esattamente quello di cui ha bisogno senza neppure esserne consapevole.  
Struscia la sedia con un fischio metallico che fa storcere il naso a Mustang e si accomoda con un tonfo.  
«Non c’è che dire, riesci sempre a fare un grandissimo rumore. Se non avessi avuto la fortuna di vederti, valuterei la tua altezza approssimativa almeno al metro e novanta».  
«E farebbe bene, coglione» ribatte Ed, invece di domandarsi cosa c’è che non torna in quella frase – perché in nome di tutto dovrebbe poter essere una fortuna vederlo in qualunque circostanza, di sicuro non in qualsiasi circostanza abbia visto lui e il colonnello Mustang interagire.  
Hawkeye sospira e soffia sulla tazza; l’odore che sale da quella che Ed ha sotto il naso gli deraglia i pensieri persino peggio di così.  
«Ho visto Winry» dice il Tenente, e Ed soffoca con l’aria.  
«Che?»  
Hawkeye non fa una piega, beve un sorso e poi poggia la tazza nel piattino. Ed non capisce a cosa serva il piattino: le uniche persone che sanno usarlo davvero sono anche quelle che di solito riescono a bere in pubblico senza far esplodere gocce in ogni direzione. Ed ha del caffè sul pollice, se lo succhia senza neanche pensarci e riparte a mordersi l’unghia per buona misura.  
«È passata a trovarmi, è sempre molto affettuosa» dice Hawkeye, quasi sovrappensiero. Forse anche lei è un po’ fuori asse, dopotutto, come se anche il suo senso dell’orientamento fosse finito in qualche modo danneggiato. Guarda Mustang per un momento, lui tiene un sopracciglio sollevato ma non sembra abbia intenzione di proferire parola per chiederle dove voglia arrivare. Forse non è proprio una cosa che fai, con Hawkeye.  
«Ho terminato gli argomenti conviviali. Devo essere io a evidenziare il problema?» chiede lei e Ed ghiaccia dentro, il caffè gli si congela tra le dita e il tempo spazio si ritira con un fruscio di risacca dentro le sue orecchie.  
Ha la bocca aperta e sa che le sue possibilità di ammalarsi di almeno una ventina di malattie respiratorie aumentano esponenzialmente, in quella maniera, ma non ha alcuna importanza perché c’è un piccolo buco nero sotto il suo diaframma, si mangerà via i batteri e l’apparato respiratorio e tutto quello che c’è attaccato a meno che… Hawkeye sta guardando Mustang. Non ce l’ha con lui, Winry e i patemi relazionali di Ed non c’entrano niente: sta guardando Mustang, ce l’ha con Mustang.  
Lui sta ancora lì con le dita intorno al caffè, lo sguardo piantato in una direzione del tutto insensata per una conversazione. Piega le labbra.  
«È tutto sotto controllo, Tenente. Tu ti preoccupi sempre troppo… Si preoccupa troppo».  
«Mi preoccupo» ribatte lei, quasi indulgente, non fosse per un bordo appena asciutto nel tono. «Mi piacerebbe potermi preoccupare un po’ meno».  
«Per quanto sia il primo a voler alleggerire questo peso, sarebbe egoista farlo a scapito di Acciaio, che ha già abbastanza preoccupazioni».  
«Non c’è nessun cazzo di Acciaio» dice solo Ed, perché non li sta proprio seguendo. Qualcuno ride alle sue spalle perché l’ha detto a voce molto alta e… Okay, non ce la può fare. Di che cazzo si sta parlando?  
«Il Tenente ritiene che qualche consiglio potrebbe essermi di giovamento. Consigli sull’alchimia».  
«Consiglio. Alchimia. _Tu_ » sputa Ed.  
Le sopracciglia di Mustang si incagliano definitivamente verso il basso.  
«Come dovrei interpretare una risposta del genere?» domanda, nella direzione generica di Haweye. Lei contrae semplicemente le labbra e continua a sorseggiare il suo caffè, intoccata.  
«Approfondisca» ordina, senza ordinare. Hawkeye è magica così: Mustang stira le labbra a sua volta e deve essere davvero difficile per loro non potersi leggere le variazioni minimali dell’umore sulle reciproche facce, al momento.  
«Tenente» inizia Mustang e sembra combattuto, in difficoltà. Ruota appena il capo e se non fosse improbabile, oltre che impossibile, Ed potrebbe giurare che stia cercando il suo aiuto.  
«Di cosa stiamo parlando?» domanda secco. Vuole essere d’aiuto, se Hawkeye ritiene che possa essere d’aiuto.  
«Portale» dice Mustang e la testa di Ed si blocca lì sul collo, rimane in equilibrio ma come sospesa e per un momento è tutto bianco intorno e l’aria è immobile e né calda né fredda, non c’è temperatura perché non c’è neppure l’aria. Non c’è niente se non il battito dentro le orecchie e l’universo compresso dietro le orbite.  
«Non me lo sono sognato».  
La voce di Mustang riaccende il mondo come un interruttore, ridisegna i contorni delle cose e Ed ricomincia a funzionare – a esistere. Sente umidiccio sgradevole sotto le ascelle; è proprio da lui fare una cosa scortese come sudare freddo dentro i vestiti appena comprati da Winry.  
«Non…» inizia, ma si ferma subito perché incrocia gli occhi di Hawkeye, le sue sopracciglia tese come di sicuro sono anche le sue orecchie. Le pupille di lei stanno cercando di traforargli la scatola cranica per vedere cosa c’è dentro. È una fortuna che si tratti di un superpotere di cui è ancora sprovvista, altrimenti Ed si sarebbe sentito in colpa per il macello che avrebbe trovato.  
«Non ne so abbastanza di alchimia» dice lei e suona alquanto stralunato lì nel mezzo, nel rumore basso di chi bivacca al bar, nel cocciare leggero di stoviglie in direzione del bancone. Ed sente ogni suono in mezzo ai denti e riesce a fare nient’altro che corrugare la fronte, mentre il Tenente scivola istintivamente col mento in direzione di Mustang solo per pentirsene subito, perché non può cercare il suo sguardo. Deve essere un po’ come aver perso lei stessa un senso, sembra più stropicciata e smarrita di come Ed l’abbia mai vista – non l’ha mai vista davvero smarrita in realtà, neppure con gli occhi vuoti pieni della sabbia di Ishbar. Ed ha idea che gli ettolitri di sangue perso e la battaglia c’entrino ben poco.  
A quanto sembra Mustang ha comunque le cose sotto controllo – perché è Mustang, è quello che fa, avere le cose sotto controllo, e Ed per un momento sente quasi le spalle rilassarsi; è sempre stato così, la certezza che Mustang abbia effettivamente un piano, anche se è sempre abbastanza stronzo da evitare di mettertene a parte, è rimasta una delle poche sicurezze nella sua vita. Si schiarisce la gola, discreto.  
«Questa questione delle trasmutazioni senza cerchio alchemico… Ammetto di trovarmi in una certa difficoltà».  
«E ti servono consigli? Io non sono più un alchimista» dice Ed. La logica della risposta gli dà una strana soddisfazione ottusa che non si accorda per niente con la reazione di Mustang: lui ha la tracotanza di roteare gli occhi.  
«Non prendiamoci in giro… In ogni caso» si volta verso il Tenente, «non è questo il momento».  
«Lo diventa se qualcosa la turba abbastanza da rischiare di dar fuoco a un intero reparto, signore».  
C’è un modo tutto speciale con il quale lei dice “signore” che Ed le ha sempre invidiato, la capacità di concentrare in una variazione minutissima di tono tutto un sottotesto di ribaltamento dei ruoli, in cui la sua parola vale quasi come legge.  
«È stato un incidente» ribatte Mustang, fermo ma – incrinato. Un poco, solo un poco lievissimo che Ed percepisce non sa neppure lui perché, forse perché ha fatto molto più caso a Mustang che a altri esseri umani, nel corso della vita; forse semplicemente perché lui è così spiccatamente differente da se stesso e insieme uguale a se stesso in questo momento che il suo cervello sta istintivamente cercando di far quadrare il cerchio senza venirne a capo e analizza fuori dalla sua volontà diretta.  
«Proprio perché è stato un incidente, dovrebbe essere nostro sforzo comune evitare che possa ripetersi» dice Hawkeye e suona sempre come se stessa, nel pieno controllo e con un piano d’azione steso davanti, ma allo stesso tempo se lei avesse veramente un piano d’azione non sarebbero seduti lì a farsi raffreddare dei caffè tra le mani.  
Ed guarda per un momento la superficie della sua tazza, il tavolo bianco sotto e poi più avanti; le dita di Mustang escono pallide dalle bende, come le braccia dalle maniche arrotolate della felpa grigiolina col logo dell’esercito; è una matassa scontornata di bianchi sovrapposti, non fosse per l’inchiostro nero dei capelli, e mentre anche lo sguardo di Hawkeye segue la sua stessa esatta direzione, Ed finalmente capisce.  
Non può capirlo. Con tutti gli anni e anni passati l’uno accanto all’altra, per tutti i suoi superpoteri di lettura della mente, il Portale è una cosa che il tenente Hawkeye non può afferrare. E la spaventa. Ed riconosce quella faccia, il bordo scuro di sgomento nell’angolazione delle sopracciglia; quella è la faccia che fai quando ti ritrovi davanti a un essere alchemicamente creato che non puoi uccidere – e non è sufficiente. Ed accetta gli homunculus molto più di quanto possa cominciare a accettare il Portale, e sì che potrebbe tranquillamente cominciare a chiamarlo la Grande Porta Girevole, per tutte le volte che ci è passato, a questo punto.  
«Che incidente?» domanda poi, quasi perso. Deve averlo chiesto con una voce stralunata, perché anche Mustang ha messo su un’espressione un po’ scompigliata, o forse è l’argomento della conversazione. Hawkeye raddrizza un pelo il mento e attende per due secondi pieni, prima di decidere che, se non lo fa lei, lui non parlerà.  
«Il Colonnello stava dormendo».  
«Non esattamente».  
«Era non sveglio. L’ultima volta che ho controllato si trattava della definizione esatta dell’atto di dormire» ribatte lei, asciutta. «E ha usato l’alchimia».  
Ed aggrotta le sopracciglia e per qualche istante il suo cervello è una distesa bianca e inutile, finché non collega.  
«Ha dato fuoco alla stanza mentre dormiva?»  
Mustang – boccheggia, le labbra schiuse e il mento tirato indietro.  
«Non ho dato fuoco a niente» produce, un po’ costipato nella sua lesa maestà. «È stata una scintilla appena. Ricordiamoci di menzionare l’ottimo impianto antincendio di questa struttura in caso ci capiti un’ispezione in futuro, Tenente».  
Lo dice come se lei dovesse prendere appunti al riguardo e Hawkeye sembra veramente archiviare una nota mentale, prima che scuota in fretta il capo, i capelli che le frusciano sulla fronte.  
Si raccoglie un momento, come se dovesse mettere ordine dentro la propria testa; alla fine sospira e Ed la guarda crescere in alto prima di capire che si è alzata in piedi; lei non struscia la sedia sul pavimento, anche quello deve essere un superpotere di qualche sorta.  
«Credo sia indicato che io vada a salutare Winry, ora» dice, quasi scollegata, non fosse che poi si volta verso Mustang e lo infilza con gli occhi anche se lui non può accorgersene. «Mi auguro che la mia assenza la renda maggiormente disposto a parlare di questa cosa misteriosa di cui a quanto pare non si può parlare… A più tardi, Edward».  
«A più…» inizia lui, ma si perde subito dopo perché lei è filata via, infermabile e decisa. Quando ormai è sparita oltre il tavolo e poi lo spicchio di bancone appena prima della porta, arriva a domandarsi se Winry sia effettivamente ancora in giro per quei corridoi o abbia piuttosto optato per tornare a casa di Hughes. Di Glacier. Merda.  
Si stropiccia per un momento gli occhi con i palmi, prima di ricordarsi di avere un esemplare di colonnello Roy Mustang seduto di fronte, con le mani poggiate l’una sull’altra in un sandwich di bende sopra il tavolo. Tiene il mento dritto, come se stesse veramente adottando molta concentrazione per leggere qualcosa di invisibile ma molto interessante sospeso sopra la zucca di Ed.  
«Credo che questa situazione sia quasi più pesante su di lei che su di me» dice all’improvviso e lei è Hawkeye, decisamente, solo che Ed non sa cosa rispondere perché “questa situazione” è la cecità. Insomma, non sono esattamente argomenti da caffè scrauso al bar dell’ospedale. O forse sì: nessuno che non abbia anche un grosso problema perderebbe tempo a bere caffè scrauso al bar di un ospedale.  
«Riguardo l’alchimia» inizia, incerto ma deciso a cambiare discorso. «Voglio dire, senza cerchio alchemico… Ci si fa l’abitudine. Qualche volta ho rischiato di infilzare Al» ammette, l’indice a puntare l’avambraccio destro che ormai a questo punto della sua vita è stato una lama quasi più spesso di quanto sia stato un braccio e basta. «Forse in proporzione dare fuoco alle cose è un po’ peggio, ma…»  
«L’alchimia è un problema, ma in realtà…» inizia Mustang e si ferma subito dopo; una coppia è appena passata chiacchierando a voce piuttosto alta alle sue spalle; si immobilizza come se non riuscisse a capire di preciso la fonte del rumore e quando ricomincia a parlare lo fa a voce bassa, attento.  
«Esiste davvero. Deve esistere, ma non riesco a capire cosa…»  
Gli ospedali sono sempre troppo bianchi. È una cosa che Ed non sopporta: persino il soffitto a casa della zia Pinako è troppo bianco, in generale i soffitti lo sono. Preferisce sempre dormire di lato, quando apri gli occhi dal bianco non rischi di trovartene altro davanti e adesso – Mustang non può scappare da quello, c’è il bianco del Portale impresso nei solchi delle sue occhiaie. Forse anche Ed comincerebbe a dar fuoco alle cose, tanto per assicurarsi d’essere ancora dov’è. Deglutisce.  
«Non è pazzo, se è questo che pensa… Cioè, almeno credo. Ma l’hanno visto anche Al e la maestra, quindi esiste. Voglio dire… Al era lì, no? O qualcosa del genere».  
«Qualcosa del genere».  
La voce di Mustang sembra anche quella ingolfata nel bianco e Ed si guarda le dita perché si stanno scomponendo di nero e rosso; non si stanno scomponendo, sa che non è così, è solo che è tutto sottosopra in questi giorni. Scuote forte le testa e sbuffa.  
«Per parecchio tempo ho pensato di essermelo inventato» spiega, la gola ruvida. Il caffè non è esattamente una di quelle bevande che aiutino a sciogliere la lingua. La sensazione sgradevole che le dita stiano formicolando per scomporlo non passa; la mano destra è stupidamente insensibile, quindi struscia l’indice su degli avanzi di zucchero, per sentirli scricchiolare sotto il polpastrello. «Al non se lo ricordava e io non gliene ho parlato, all’inizio».  
«Non se lo ricordava?» domanda Mustang, con la sua stupida faccia pensierosa da Mustang – da persona Mustang, non da colonnello Mustang. Ed spera seriamente di non doverci fare l’abitudine e che lui torni in fretta a essere il Colonnello Facciadimerda, perché al momento è solo l’ennesimo sintomo di tutte le cose che non vanno nella sua vita.  
Prova a concentrarsi, si passa l’aria da una guancia all’altra per un momento.  
«Per il trauma o qualcosa del genere» produce e deve convincersi a limitarsi a grattare la nuca piuttosto che farsi lo scalpo per il nervoso. «E pure io potevo essermelo inventato. Insomma, avevo perso un botto di sangue eccetera… Quindi gliene ho parlato solo quando sono stato proprio sicuro».  
Dire che Mustang stia fissando un angolo del tavolo sarebbe scarsamente accurato, ma le sue pupille sono scivolate nella direzione generica tra quello e uno dei gomiti di Ed. C’è una piega sulla fronte, giusto nel mezzo tra le sopracciglia, ma solo finché non scuote lievemente la testa e quasi sbuffa. Lo fa sempre con qualcosa come una sorta di regalità nei modi, quella che manca a Ling nonostante sia un principe e quella che Ed non ha mai neppure lontanamente auspicato di possedere, da campagnolo che è.  
«Mi dispiace. Ammetto di essere scombussolato, diciamo così» sceglie di dire, anche se sembra un grosso, grasso eufemismo per prendersi in giro. «Non riesco neppure lontanamente a immaginare come debba essere stato per te, in quelle circostanze e senza poterne parlare con qualcuno» dice. Avrebbe dovuto dire “senza poterne parlare con Alphonse”; Ed di quell’assenza sente il peso adesso, come la protesta di una vecchia cicatrice in cui qualche simpaticone abbia creduto bene di ficcare una lama o un proiettile o un cazzotto. Non avere Al con cui condividere tutto gli scava sempre del vuoto attorno, è come essere in una bolla.  
Scuote forte la testa, perché il punto non è farsi compatire ridicolmente da un inedito, estremamente sensibile Roy Mustang.  
«Non sono cretino, Mustang. Ho fatto delle ricerche. Prima tra i libri di Hohenheim, e… Non è che sia proprio semplice, ma si trovano riferimenti se sai cosa cercare. Anche se non è esattamente…»  
«Descrivibile» conclude Mustang, seguendo il filo del ragionamento come fosse appeso alla sua voce.  
Ed scrolla le spalle anche se lui non può vederlo.  
«Il bianco» comincia Mustang e pare proprio che lo schiacci, anche solo il concetto astratto. Forse se non puoi ricentrarti nell’universo con la vista diventa più difficile convincersi di non essere lì, nel bianco.  
È per quello che Ed si sforza comunque di parlare, anche se gli escono solo monosillabi instupiditi.  
«Sì» conferma a voce alta. Mustang pare apprezzare, perché si sblocca un po’, si riassesta sulla sedia.  
«E… Dio?»  
«Non credo in Dio» ribatte Ed, gli esce una specie di sorriso storto che mima la smorfia scontenta di Mustang. Lui sospira.  
«Beh, è difficile non crederci, adesso».  
«Ma non ha senso con nessuna religione e non penso sia… Voglio dire. È una cosa, okay. Una cosa che c’è. Un’entità? Non vuol dire che sia Dio, non vuol dire niente». Lancia un’occhiata in direzione del bancone, nell’angolo dove Hawkeye è sparita poco prima. «Mi sa che non sono stato molto utile».  
E Mustang – è vero che sembra molto più umano e molto meno Mustang, in questi giorni. Scuote la testa lieve, i capelli gli spazzano un po’ la fronte e gli fanno ombra sugli occhi opachi.  
«È come se fosse sempre da qualche parte… Tutta quella conoscenza. Per quello che ho pagato credo sia una porzione minuscola, eppure è come se fosse-»  
«Enorme».  
Mustang annuisce, piano.  
«È enorme e non so bene come… Non è lo stesso. Non solo l’alchimia, ma tutto, ogni cosa... Non è più lo stesso».  
Ed lo guarda per un po’ in silenzio, perché capisce quello che sta dicendo ma non è mai stato neppure lontanamente abbastanza eloquente da poter veramente riuscire a parlarne; Mustang ci sa fare molto più di lui – molto più di chiunque – con le parole, eppure anche lui sembra prosciugato, inceppato su un concetto impossibile da verbalizzare.  
«È un po’ meglio, se puoi guardare le cose e sono sempre le stesse» ammette Ed. «È un po’ meno enorme».  
Mustang annuisce.  
«Suppongo di sì».  
Ed non si ricorda minimamente se abbiano mai davvero parlato in questo modo, loro due, a parte i precedenti episodi allucinati in ciabatte rosa e pantaloni viola.  
«Migliora, col tempo» aggiunge quindi. «È sempre strano, sapere che una cosa del genere esiste, a prescindere da dove esista. Però non è pazzo e ci si fa l’abitudine… È anche quasi bello, cioè». Mustang solleva entrambe le sopracciglia e Ed si sente particolarmente idiota; deglutisce. «È l’alchimia, quella roba… È enorme e spaventoso e tutto il resto, ma è alchimia. L’alchimia è bella».  
Probabilmente scatterà un TSO automatico e degli infermieri lo placcheranno alle spalle, perché di sicuro è suonato come uno svitato – dubita esista un modo non svitato di esprimere quello che pensa; Mustang però non sembra pronto a accompagnarlo in psichiatria, solo un po’ sorpreso. Alla fine stira le labbra.  
«Migliora davvero, col tempo» ripete Ed, perché forse con quello c’era andato quasi vicino al suonare confortante.  
Mustang sbatte le palpebre e annuisce.  
«Avrei anche un altro… Non è esattamente un problema. Una difficoltà? Credo che tu possa aiutarmi… il Tenente crede che tu possa aiutarmi».  
«Spari» sbuffa Ed, più che altro per l’istintivo sollievo di non dover rimanere lì a cercare di capire come fare per evitare che la conversazione stagni e entrambi i loro cervelli scivolino in direzioni di cose Enormi.  
«Le equazioni… Le trasmutazioni senza cerchio alchemico. Riesco a usare l’alchimia del fuoco, conosco le mie formule, ma qualsiasi altra cosa è…»  
La parola Enorme sta sempre lì, oscilla nel mezzo, scava una rughetta profonda tra le sopracciglia di Mustang.  
«Potrei star sperimentando qualche ragionevole difficoltà in relazione al fatto che onestamente, chiamatemi ingenuo, ma non pensavo che mi sarei mai trovato nella situazione di poter effettuare trasmutazioni senza un cerchio alchemico».  
«E le servono consigli per quello? Io non sono più un alchimista» dice Ed. La logica della risposta gli dà una strana soddisfazione ottusa che non si accorda per niente con la reazione di Mustang: lui ha la tracotanza di roteare gli occhi.  
«Non prendiamoci in giro, Acciaio» ripete, come se fosse uno scherzo di cattivo gusto. La vita di Ed è un po’ di cattivo gusto e non solo ultimamente, quindi si limita a sbuffare e incrociare le braccia.  
«Va bene, d’accordo. Ma non è niente che si possa spiegare, si fa e basta».  
«Sì, beh, io personalmente potrei avere qualche difficoltà nel riuscire a tenere a mente tutte quante le equazioni, tanto per cominciare».  
Ed sa benissimo di avere un sopracciglio svolazzante, adesso, e è un bene che l’interessato non possa vederlo perché è quasi del tutto sicuro che quella sia proprio l’espressione che Al definisce “sgarbata nei confronti dell’intelletto altrui, fratellone”. Come fosse stata colpa di Ed se la maggior parte della gente lo guardava con la faccia da pesce lesso quando provava a spiegare cose magari non elementari, ma di sicuro niente di trascendentale. Niente di trascendentale se hai la presunzione di autodefinirti un alchimista appena decente, perlomeno.  
«Se ha la capacità cerebrale di una bustina di zucchero non posso farci granché» dice Ed, ne tiene una in mano e la agita un po’ anche a beneficio dell’udito di Mustang.  
«Dissento sull’estensione della mia capacità cerebrale, ma sono d’accordo nel complesso. Immagino ci voglia semplicemente molta pratica».  
«Le mie trasmutazioni erano perfette dal primo giorno, coglione. Come fa a non sapere le sue stesse formule?» rilancia, stranamente rilassato. Questo, questo sa farlo: parlare di questo e farlo insultando Mustang è la sua seconda natura. «Anzi, _la_ sua formula. Alla fine usa sempre la stessa, su quel fottuto guanto».  
Lui non risponde, sembra del tutto concentrato sull’alchimia, al momento; in modo quasi più serio di quando trama per i colpi di stato.  
«È un po’ più complesso di così, ma in ogni caso il problema non è _ricordare_ le formule, è che… non sembra bastare? Ricordo le mie formule, ma non funziona comunque, sembra sfuggirmi di mano».  
Sta chiedendo davvero? Wow, Mustang sta chiedendo davvero un consiglio a lui.  
Ed si ritrova con l’indice a battersi una guancia, la bocca nascosta dalla mano: sta già elaborando senza neppure aspettare un vero input dal cervello, grandioso.  
«Non ha nessun senso, se ricorda le formule allora le formule devono funzionare e basta, le formule sono oggettive».  
«Potrebbe essere dovuto a quello che ho pagato per attraversare il portale?» domanda lui. «Il fatto di averlo aperto contro la mia volontà. Credo di aver visto una porzione ridicolmente limitata del suo contenuto». Reprime un brivido involontario e Ed non se la sente di prenderlo in giro neanche un po’. L’ultima vera immagine che Mustang abbia visto con i suoi occhi deve essere stata non troppo diversa da quelle che popolano la metà degli incubi di Ed da anni; è un pensiero così disturbante da spingerlo a allontanare la tazzina, perché la bile gli sta risalendo su per l’esofago.  
Ed scuote la testa.  
«Difficile a dirsi… Al è quello che ha pagato più di tutti» risponde, la bile gli si acciambella sul fondo della gola e resta lì. «Ma io l’ho visto un bel mucchio di volte ormai e- è sempre diverso. E uguale. Ma questo ha senso se uno è tutto e tutto è uno».  
«Se… Cosa?»  
«Lasci perdere» dice Ed, sventola una mano per liquidare quel pensiero prima di perdersi troppo in questioni teoriche. «Il punto è che a dispetto di quanto della Verità abbia visto, ha visto di sicuro abbastanza. È innegabile che sappia usare l’alchimia senza un cerchio alchemico, l’ha fatto anche il giorno stesso in battaglia».  
«Sì. È stato tremendamente difficile e molto più impreciso di quanto sia abituato» dice Mustang. «Se al momento della distruzione generica ci è stata d’aiuto, non ho alcuna intenzione di farmi sfuggire di mano il potenziale delle mie fiamme, ho bisogno di essere sicuro che funzionino esattamente come voglio io».  
Ed sbatte le palpebre.  
«Maniaco del controllo» lo apostrofa. «Non so bene cosa dovrei poterci fare io, però».  
Mustang sbuffa ma se ne sta sempre lì, impossibilmente solo dentro il suo buio, le mani poggiate con cautela sul tavolino. C’è molta cautela nello spazio che occupa.  
«Sei il miglior alchimista che conosco» dice, senza nessunissimo imbarazzo.  
Quello scoppietta di colpo nell’apparato digerente di Ed e neppure sa il perché. È vero, no? Ed sa di essere bravo. Non il migliore, non necessariamente – la maestra, Al – ma di sicuro ha una conoscenza più ampia di quella che ha Mustang e… Sentirselo dire in faccia da un tizio come lui, senza l’ironia che gli consentirebbe una rispostaccia apposita, lo manda un po’ fuori asse.  
«Per la dodicesima volta, non sono più un alchimista, Colonnello» ribatte.  
«Continua a essere falso per quante volte tu lo ripeta, Acciaio» commenta Mustang, senza fare una piega.  
Ed si gratta la testa. I suoi capelli sono sporchi; dovrebbe farsi una doccia, dovrebbe provare a dormire un altro po’. Lancia un’occhiata in giro in cerca dell’orologio, invece intercetta i capelli di Hawkeye, lunghi e sciolti sulle spalle.  
«Devo andare da Al, adesso» dice, appena incrociano gli sguardi ancora da lontano. «Se mi viene in mente qualcosa di utile mi faccio vivo… Intanto eviti di appiccare incendi, d’accordo?»  
«Mi sento molto in imbarazzo a sentire una raccomandazione del genere da te» commenta Mustang, mentre Hawkeye si avvicina a portata d’orecchio.  
Le gambe della sedia fischiano.  
«Si fotta. A presto Tenente, grazie per il caffè».  
Lei annuisce, sorride in un modo grato che Ed è molto sicuro di non meritare, dato che non ha fatto proprio un bel niente, e finge di non sentire i suoi occhi rimanergli incollati alla nuca mentre fa lo slalom tra i tavolini del bar. 

*

Si sveglia di soprassalto per quella che deve essere la decima volta e c’è sempre un’immagine nitida davanti ai suoi occhi. Stavolta è l’occhio viola impossibile aperto in mezzo a un cerchio alchemico; i residui gli restano impressi nella retina quando guarda la parete bianca.  
«Ed?»  
«Sono sveglio» dice, alla voce.  
La maestra ha la sua faccia seria da maestra, ma per una volta non pare proprio che i suoi più biechi istinti omicidi siano diretti verso di lui. Invece sbuffa e si siede a sua volta sulla seggiolina scomoda e brutta, le braccia incrociate e le gambe accavallate e sembra quasi impossibile che non le si rompa qualche tendine per quanto è tesa – e per quanto disastrosamente si sforzi di non sembrare tesa per niente.  
L’orologio ticchetta sulla parete di fronte e l’infermiera che abita nello sgabuzzino alle loro spalle fruscia di fogli in movimento. Ci sono sempre un mucchio di fogli in giro, sembra che la burocrazia si ingoi i pazienti e il personale; Ed non dovrebbe esserne così stupito, la prima volta che ha messo piede in un quartier generale militare ha scoperto che in realtà a mandare avanti il mondo è la burocrazia e che servono dieci pagine di rapporto quando dai un cazzotto a un alchimista matto, venti se ci sono dei proiettili coinvolti e trenta almeno se crolla un edificio pubblico.  
«Com’è che si fa a trasmutare senza cerchio?» domanda di colpo e – merda, è proprio vero che ha perso ogni freno inibitorio. Alla maestra schioccano un paio di vertebre cervicali, forse le ha appena procurato un colpo di frusta.  
«Non lo sto chiedendo per me, è Mustang che vuole saperlo» dice, in fretta e guardando le ciabatte da bagno di lei. Non è sicuro che possegga altre scarpe, è veramente peculiare, e lo dice nella consapevolezza di essere perlomeno peculiare lui stesso, quando si parla di abbigliamento.  
«Mustang».  
«Il Colonnello. Ha presente, il tizio-»  
«So chi è Mustang» ribatte Izumi. «Il tale che ti ha reclutato».  
C’è un po’ d’astio nel tono, nonostante lei sia anche il tipo di persona che a prescindere da chi abbia reclutato chi, è pronta a lanciarsi per prima a soccorrere qualcuno che sia diventato improvvisamente cieco.  
«È passato un mucchio di tempo» propone Ed e scopre, mentre lo dice, che è proprio vero: ha smesso da parecchio di pensare a Mustang come il tizio che l’ha reclutato. A un certo punto è diventato il Colonnello e basta, senza nessuna particolare connotazione negativa, e Ed non sa neppure più quando; forse persino prima che l’intero disastro targato homunculus gli crollasse in testa.  
«Come sta?» domanda la maestra, che è un essere umano operativo i cui pensieri presumibilmente non partono per la tangente a ogni linea di dialogo.  
Scrollare le spalle su quella seggiola, specie quando ci sono confitti pezzi di metallo dentro – alla spalla, non alla sedia – è una pessima idea. Così Ed si limita a inclinare appena la testa; pare proprio che le meningi non aderiscano più un granché al suo cervello, ormai è gelatina semovente.  
«Il solito sacco di boria. Certa gente non la butta giù neanche la cecità improvvisa per cause sovrannaturali».  
«Abbiamo bisogno di gente così alla guida del Paese, probabilmente».  
Ed le lancia un’occhiata perplessa, ma deve essere vero che dei piani di Mustang ne sanno anche i decori urbani: la maestra è molto più acuta di una fioriera qualunque, quindi non dovrebbe esserne così stupito.  
«Preferirei quella Armstrong, però. Mi piace molto».  
«È l’endorsement più spaventoso che abbia mai sentito» ribatte Ed, sincero, e la maestra gli assesta uno scappellotto dritto sulla nuca.  
«Non è mica un endorsement, sono solo una casalinga… Sai benissimo come si fa» dice poi, perché è capace di tenere i fili di una conversazione senza alcun problema. «Le trasmutazioni senza cerchio, sai benissimo come si fanno. Non credo di esagerare se dico che lo sai meglio di me».  
«Mai meglio di lei» dice Ed, e se magari suona un po’ come un’affermazione umile da allievo lecchino… Non lo è. Izumi resterà sempre l’alchimista più straordinaria che Ed abbia mai incrociato, specialmente considerato che non ha passato quattrocento anni a studiare. «È solo… Com’è che funziona davvero? Perché per me funziona e basta e credo che anche per Al funzioni e basta e…»  
«All’inizio è stato complicato» dice lei e lo sorprende. Ed si ritrova a fissarla per un momento lungo, instupidito, e dimentica di dire buonasera ai visitatori che sono appena entrati, anche loro per travestirsi da clown in camice e andare a trovare qualche parente moribondo.  
«Il fatto che per te e per Alphonse l’alchimia sia molto semplice, non vuol dire che lo sia in assoluto» dice, con un sospiro che è metà spazientito e metà somiglia un po’ troppo a dell’orgoglio di qualche sorta. «Ho la sensazione che essere cresciuti insieme vi abbia dato l’illusione che il vostro talento fosse particolare ma non così straordinario… Di sicuro è servito a non farvi montare troppo la testa, ma certe volte ho la sensazione che tu non abbia la minima idea di quanto effettivamente tu sia capace».  
«So di essere bravo» ribatte Ed, instupidito. Forse doveva perderla, l’alchimia, perché la sua insegnante lo dicesse a voce alta. «Ma so anche che essere bravi non significa poi molto».  
Izumi non gli rifila un altro scappellotto, cosa che i nervi di Ed registrano come molto positiva.  
«Cosa vuoi sapere» dice.  
Ed si gratta la nuca.  
«Beh, se all’inizio è stato complicato per lei, come ha smesso di essere complicato?»  
Lei sospira e Ed ci mette due secondi pieni per realizzare che l’espressione che ha sulla faccia è una di indulgenza; lo squadra per un momento con pazienza.  
«Mi fa piacere che esista ancora una cosa al mondo capace di distrarti» dice, la piega tra le sopracciglia appena meno tesa.  
Ed sbatte le palpebre, instupidito.  
«Non sono… Non sono distratto. Non posso essere distratto dall’alchimia, non sono più un alchimista. Non è una cosa importante, non mi interessa più».  
«A Alphonse non succederà niente» ribatte lei, ferma. «Non gli è successo qualcosa perché hai deciso di prenderti un caffè e di sicuro non gli succederà qualcosa perché usi qualche tempo morto per pensare all’alchimia. Non si può smettere di essere un alchimista, Ed» dice la maestra, così placida che per un momento non sembra che siano lì, seduti come due soprammobili sopra seggiole di plastica. Un paio di medici passano vociando in corridoio. «Ci ho provato, dopo… Beh» prosegue e Ed deve sembrare l’individuo più cretino del mondo, mentre la fissa con gli occhi stralunati. Lei si assesta un colpetto sulla pancia, il mento dritto e l’espressione distante. «Ma non ce n’è motivo, l’alchimia non è né buona né cattiva, e amo praticarla. Tu hai sempre amato studiarla e questo non deve cambiare, se non vuoi. Il Portale non può prendersi anche questo».  
Forse. Ed non ne è sicuro – esiste una parte molto irrazionale del suo cervello impegnata a gridargli che se tocca l’alchimia anche con un bastone temibili conseguenze si abbatteranno sui suoi cari, perché non è stato capace di tener fede a quello che ha detto. Ha detto che non gli serve, l’alchimia, se può avere Al e tutte le persone che ha intorno, se può avere quello allora non gli serve… Solo che non è vero. Sta ancora lì a catalogare gli elementi costitutivi della seggiola su cui è seduto, ancora classifica il mondo e l’aria che respira secondo categorie alchemiche.  
Merda, è bastata una conversazione, mezza conversazione confusa con Mustang, per ritrascinarlo dritto nella spirale.  
Quel coglione di Mustang è un sacco distraente. Con la sua alchimia da prestigiatore e il modo serio con cui ne parla; con l’aria assorta che prende quando indaga questioni teoriche, con la decisione negli occhi persino quando non ci vede più.  
Magari è un pensiero cretino, ma sembra sempre che sia il coprotagonista della vita di Ed, con una sua dannata linea narrativa a parte che però continua a intrecciarsi inevitabilmente alla sua.  
«Probabilmente esistono coprotagonisti peggiori» commenta, a voce alta.  
«Cosa?» fa Winry, appena rientrata nella stanza. Tiene il camice già raggrumato sulle braccia, pronta a sfilarselo per passarlo a Izumi, e ha l’espressione di qualcuno che abbia seriamente bisogno di una boccata d’aria.  
Ed si ritrova a boccheggiare un po’ istupidito; probabilmente quello che avrebbe bisogno di maggiore ossigenazione è lui, perché al contrario tutti gli altri intorno sembrano perfettamente in grado di scambiarsi camici e decidere sui turni per entrare nella stanza di Al.  
«Andiamo a chiamare la zia Pinako?» dice alla fine, quando Winry si è rifatta la coda e la maestra è sparita dentro il corridoio. Sta ancora aspettando che l’ufficio del personale si decida a consegnargli quella coccarda per essere ancora capace di comportarsi come una umano normale.  
«E quelle dove accidenti le hai prese?» ribatte invece Winry.  
Ed guarda in basso; le ciabatte blu che gli ha dato Hawkeye sono troppo grandi e per la prima volta gli sovviene che, diavolo, devono essere di Mustang: il Colonnello è l’unico individuo al mondo che possa scegliersi indumenti casalinghi dell’esatta tonalità della divisa militare del Paese in cui ha appena tentato un colpo di Stato.  
A quanto pare, di tutte le persone straordinarie che conosce, resta l’unico individuo al mondo che, alchimia o non alchimia, riesca a distrarlo così a lungo da fargli quasi scordare dov’è.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubito che anche solo uno dei tre eventuali lettori fosse in trepida attesa, ma volevo comunque scusarmi per averci messo DUE MESI per postare l’interezza di questa scemenza. Sono quasi quaranta pagine perché [strida di gabbiani], quindi consiglio di mettere un cuscino tra voi e il vostro dispositivo nel caso doveste addormentarvi a metà :'D
> 
> Attenzione! Fantamedicina e fantalchimia continuano a imperversare, in più credo che ci sia dell’Ed/Winry? O perlomeno tutti credono che ci sia, quindi se è una cosa che trovate sgradevole... FUGGITE, SCIOCCHI! (L)
> 
> Anyway, grazie a chiunque si sia fermato a leggere/commentare/lanciare kudos, camionate di arcobaleni per voi! Spero che questo ennesimo coacervo di cose sceme e sconclusionate non vi faccia venir voglia di lanciare il computer <3

Ed indossa una maglietta rossa.  
È una stupidaggine, ma si sente molto più se stesso, con una maglietta rossa: c’è un piccolo bulldog stilizzato, sopra, e la stampa annuncia “attenti al cane”. È nero e a un’occhiata di sfuggita potrebbe quasi sembrare qualcosa di astratto e del tutto accettabile, ma è molto contento che Mustang non possa vederlo, al momento, altrimenti avrebbe avuto la stessa reazione di Breda e gli avrebbe riso dietro per tre corridoi e due rampe di scale – e fino alla fine dei tempi, verosimilmente.  
Lui ha ancora le mani bendate, deve essere per quello che lo tengono sotto osservazione, più che per la vista. Non c’è niente in quest’ospedale che qualcuno possa fare, per quella.  
«Acciaio».  
«Non c’è nessun Acciaio» saluta Ed, pratico. Ha i capelli bagnati, cerca di non schizzare in giro e piuttosto trascina la seggiola più vicina accanto al letto.  
«Giorno Tenente».  
«Buongiorno a te, Edward» fa lei, composta. È vestita, le mancano solo le scarpe. «Come sta Alphonse?»  
«Stabile» ribatte Ed.  
È la parola che pronuncia più spesso. La frase che pronuncia più spesso: “stabile con buone prospettive di ripresa”. Cosa voglia dire è scritto nei numeri misteriosi delle sue analisi, che comunque Ed ha scoperto di non riuscire a decifrare neppure con molta applicazione e svariati manuali di fisiopatologia ammonticchiati sul comodino. Non è neppure una diavolo di parola vera, fisiopatologia, o no?  
Hawkeye annuisce, composta, e accetta il _Central Times_ quando Breda glielo passa, un momento prima di appoggiarsi con le chiappe sul materasso come se quello da ricoverare fosse lui, per un eccesso di superlavoro.  
«Ho arrangiato l’arrangiabile, capo» dice, rivolto verso il letto di Mustang. «Speriamo solo di riuscire a arrangiarci».  
«Cosa stiamo arrangiando?» domanda Ed, un’occhiata all’uno e all’altro. Hawkeye ha aperto il giornale, sfoglia la prima pagina.  
«L’arrivo di Havoc. Il dottor Marcoh si era offerto di andare da lui, ma non ha voluto sentire ragioni».  
«E del resto seppure questa pietra dovesse veramente essere miracolosa, immagino che trovarsi nei pressi di un ospedale funzionante della capitale sia molto più sicuro che rimanere isolati nelle campagne dell’Est» conclude Breda. «Mi ero offerto di andare a prenderlo, ma il sottotenente Catalina sta già facendo i bagagli».  
Ed non ha idea di chi sia questa persona, ma Mustang emette un verso di compiacimento che sembra un po’ troppo ridicolo per non essere anche relativo a qualcosa di molto specifico. «Potrebbe essere la volta buona» risponde Hawekye, alla domanda che nessuno ha formulato.  
«Di sicuro non potrà essere tragica come la faccenda di Catherine Armstrong».  
«Ho smesso di seguirvi cinque minuti fa» annuncia Ed, quando è chiaro che quelli stiano sghignazzando per i fatti loro. Persino Hawkeye sorride dietro al giornale, il mondo è impazzito. Ed struscia la sedia senza ritegno nella speranza di riguadagnarsi tutta l’attenzione delle orecchie di Mustang.  
«Ehi, parliamo di alchimia».  
«Chi non sa fare insegna, adesso?» scherza Breda, ma con un bordo morbido e un’occhiata significativa, quasi _gentile_. Non ha idea di come si faccia a non parlare per battute, ma sta comunque chiedendo il permesso di giocare su quest’argomento. Ed sbuffa, gli rivolge il ghigno più grosso che può.  
«Di alchimia ne saprei più di questo qui anche se dovessero lobotomizzarmi, Sottotente» dice, un pollice in direzione di Mustang. Lui sbuffa e appoggia la testa al muro, la schiena tenuta su da un paio di cuscini; incrocia le braccia e si volta verso la finestra, lì dove evidentemente sa che sta collocato il letto di Hawkeye.  
«Lo senti? Io mi umilio chiedendo aiuto e lui-»  
«Dov’è la parte in cui si è umiliato, dormivo?»  
Hawkeye non alza neppure gli occhi dal giornale.  
«Per cortesia, non costringetemi a pensare che la mia sia stata una pessima idea».  
«Credi davvero di avere solo ottime idee, Tenente?»  
«Dato che tutte le sue ottime idee di norma sono mie e lei è diventato Colonnello a meno di trent’anni…»  
«D’accordo, d’accordo» dice Breda, si alza sballottando un po’ il materasso, i palmi avanti. «Direi che è meglio che mi levi di qui prima che inizino a volare proiettili. Vi lascio soli solo perché so che il fagiolino adesso non può più demolire edifici con la forza del pensiero».  
«Chi sarebb-» inizia Ed, solo perché uno di quei palmi gli finisca piantato sulla bocca. Con Breda è sempre così, porcammerda.  
«Piano con la voce, Capo, siamo pur sempre in un ospedale».  
Ed non gli morde la mano solo perché si sente incredibilmente magnanimo e non è sicuro di quale alimento lui abbia toccato con quelle dita, dato che ce n’è sempre uno: magari qualcosa che conteneva del latte, meglio non rischiare.  
«Non sono più il tuo capo, coglione, neppure se lo fossi mai stato».  
Breda solleva un sopracciglio, si pianta le mani sui fianchi e lo squadro con un’occhiata che è un po’ troppo simile a qualcuna di quelle che gli appioppa la maestra, un certo affetto burbero e una sorta di _rispetto_ strano, sincero e assoluto, che gli fa sembrare d’avere effettivamente una collocazione sensata nell’universo. Poi però finisce per battergli qualche colpetto sulla testa e Ed forse lo ucciderà sul posto, al diavolo i sentimenti positivi.  
«Sei stato un gran capo e proprio per questa ragione sarai sempre il mio capo, fagiolino, che ti piaccia o no».  
«Ammutinamento» commenta Mustang, quando lui si è già voltato, una mano a sventolare oltre la spalla.  
Hawkeye sospira e chiude il giornale.  
«Penso che andrò a fare delle telefonate, adesso» dichiara, come se fosse suonata una qualche sveglia che può essere udita esclusivamente dalle persone efficienti e munite di agenda, quindi di sicuro né Ed né tantomeno Mustang – lui di sicuro un’agenda ce l’ha, fisica o metaforica che sia, solo che a occuparsene è comunque Hawkeye. «Grazie per essere passato, Edward, so quante cose hai per la testa».  
Lui la scuote.  
«Nah, è okay. Tanto non posso fare nient’altro, quindi meglio se faccio qualcosa di utile. Tipo rendere innocua quest’arma impropria».  
«Devo essere divenuto un oggetto inanimato e non essermene accorto, perché pare che tutti continuino a parlare di me nonostante io sia presente» dice Mustang e riesce persino a brontolare giusto in direzione del pollice con cui Ed lo stava indicando.  
«Non sia melodrammatico» dice Ed, in coro col Tenente in perfetta sincronia. Lei si infila le scarpe con ordine e esce dalla stanza; sembra un visitatore qualsiasi, rischia seriamente che qualcuno le domandi cosa accidenti ci faccia in giro per il reparto – anche se potrebbero domandarglielo comunque, dato che sono ancora in geriatria e lei continua a non sembrare una paziente geriatrica neanche a avanzare selvagge ipotesi di bizzarre malattie ringiovanenti.  
«Potrebbe essere dimessa, ma vuole tenermi d’occhio. Sa essere molto persuasiva e suppongo che ai medici capiti di rado di dover far fronte a qualcuno che vuole rimanere dentro piuttosto che uscire fuori in anticipo. Deve averli spiazzati» dice Mustang, quando i passi si sono fatti ormai attutiti e confusi in corridoio. «Non che debba spiegarlo a te, sei un esperto».  
«Si fotta» ribatte Ed, appoggia la schiena alla sedia e dondola un po’.  
«Alphonse è stabile? Che vorrebbe dire?» domanda Mustang, a tradimento. Sembra quasi che abbia aspettato che gli altri uscissero, il tono gli si è abbassato di qualche decibel e suona a metà tra il cospiratorio e… Ansioso, semplicemente. Non dovrebbe stupirsene, è di Al che si parla e Mustang potrà anche essere una testa di cazzo in molti comparti del vivere, specie quelli che hanno diretto collegamento col vivere di Ed, ma Al è un’altra faccenda: tutti amano Al, nessuno vuole vederlo nient’altro che felice e in salute.  
«Esattamente quello che vuol dire. Sta… Non male» può rispondere Ed, con una specie di brivido interno nel dirlo a voce alta. «Insomma, è… Non si sveglia ancora ma le cose mediche sembrano a posto. Cioè» gesticola, stupido e inutile dato che Mustang non può far altro che inclinare appena il capo come se avesse intercettato lo spostamento d’aria; potrebbe anche essere: per quel che ha letto Ed il cervello delle persone cieche tende a adattarsi e i neuroni del lobo occipitale si specializzano come neuroni tattili e… Non è successo di sicuro, nell’arco di un paio di settimane, perché la fantascienza non esiste. Esistono solo gli stupidi ospedali e la lentezza esasperante del guarire scandito da goccioline di fisiologica dentro la boccia di una flebo. Ed respira, ricorda come si fa; poi si spettina disordinato con una mano sulla nuca. «Ho provato col solletico, ma non è stato granché utile. In ogni caso i diecimila dottori con cui Winry interagisce ogni giorno dicono che risponde bene agli antibiotici e vorrei vedere, gli ho detto, Alphonse risponde benissimo da quando aveva quattro anni con tutti i grazie i perfavore e i prego al posto giusto, è un talento naturale».  
Al diavolo la fantascienza: forse Mustang ha veramente sviluppato un superpotere di ricezione tattile, perché pare proprio stia seguendo lo sventolare delle mani di Ed, che gesticola sempre un po’ troppo forte. Spiegherebbe anche perché pare proprio che sorrida, lo spostamento d’aria deve avergli fatto il solletico sotto le narici o qualcosa del genere.  
«Avrei detto che non ha nulla a che fare con la genetica, conoscendoti, ma tuo padre mi è parso una persona molto cortese».  
«Checcazzo vuol dire? Quella cortese era mia madre» ribatte Ed; atterra con le gambe della sedia sul pavimento e fa rumore e ringhia, ma non è… Non è arrabbiato, si rende conto. Al risponde bene agli antibiotici e Hohenheim non era una persona scortese, era solo decentrato e bislacco e Ed, in tutta onesta, non può dire di non essere a propria volta parecchio decentrato e bislacco… Quella sì, forse è una faccenda che ha a che fare con la genetica.  
«Pensano che si sveglierà presto, allora?» domanda la voce di Mustang, sempre con quel tono molto calmo, il tono adatto a una conversazione dentro la stanza di un ospedale in cui nessun parente o conoscente stia per tirare le cuoia. È una sensazione nuova e Ed si scopre un po’ ubriaco all’idea, non l’aveva ancora esattamente assorbita nonostante il suo cervello spugnoso si sia assicurato di assorbire un mucchio di altre astruse informazioni mentre glielo comunicavano – i polimeri che compongono le cuffiette da piedi e quelli delle ciabatte rossofotonico della dottoressa, per esempio, ma anche l’aria, in certi momenti gli pare quasi di avere il cervello pieno d’aria e di riuscire a distinguere ogni dannata componente gassosa che… L’aria esce più o meno regolare dalle narici di Al, ora, e Ed non si lamenterà mai più dell’aria in vita sua neppure se ogni singolo atomo dovesse danzargli davanti alla faccia tenendo in mano un diagramma della propria configurazione elettronica. La dottoressa seria, quella con gli occhi rossi e anche quella che gli dà in qualche modo più fiducia perché sembra davvero che non edulcori nessuna notizia, era “cautamente ottimista”. Ed non sa cosa voglia dire, essere ottimisti: il suo umore non influenza il mondo circostante, l’universo procede senza preoccuparsi minimamente dei suoi disagi interiori da sempre, ma suppone che cautamente ottimista in medicina possa riassumersi come “tra i vari possibili esiti di questa situazione, alcune progressioni negative si sono riassestate per unirsi alla linea dei vettori che si dirigono verso l’obiettivo ancora nebbioso della guarigione. Stiamo a vedere”. Non mette in pace l’anima di nessuno, ma gli ha consentito di raccogliere abbastanza forze da farsi una doccia e mandare Winry a dormire da Glacier.  
Gli ha consentito di pensare all’alchimia – e gli è _piaciuto_.  
Può quasi dirlo a voce alta, forse.  
«Sembrano cautamente ottimisti, una roba del genere».  
«Cautamente ottimisti» ripete Mustang, con lentezza e il mento inclinato verso un angolo distante, a contemplare il niente con occhi grigi. Per qualche momento il silenzio si coagula nel mezzo, Mustang sta nell’epicentro senza muoversi, la mano a reggere il mento e l’espressione pensierosa finché Ed non si schiarisce la gola di nuovo, in modo un po’ troppo brusco e stupidamente, insensatamente impacciato.  
«Già…Allora, questi cerchi alchemici».  
Le sopracciglia di Mustang guizzano in alto.  
«Questi cerchi alchemici» dice, più quieto.  
Ed riatterra con tutte le gambe della sedia sul pavimento e prende a grattare distratto il punto in cui lo sporco si concentra attorno a una vite che tiene insieme la seduta. Spera di non trovarci una gomma da masticare sotto.  
«Ci ho pensato e non ha senso, così ho parlato con la maestra… Di come facciamo. Cioè, di come lei fa e io facevo a usare l’alchimia senza cerchio. Il nostro processo è praticamente identico e visto che qui quello che non riesce è lei, se io le spiego come faccio basta capire dov’è che lei fa qualcosa di diverso».  
«Molto ragionevole. Procedi pure».  
È un po’ ridicolo: porge il palmo come se volesse ricevere un rapporto e Ed si sente di colpo parecchio scemo a essere lì, così. Gli era parso… Ha registrato le ultime conversazioni, gli ultimi incontri casuali e assurdi con questo Mustang come qualcosa di decisamente differente rispetto ai rapporti di lavoro e adesso invece è ancora… Ma non ha nessuna importanza. Gli è stato chiesto dell’aiuto, su una cosa che capisce bene, qualcosa di cui è esperto. Può farlo, è solo un’azione e non devono esserci strampalati significati ulteriori o complessi rivolgimenti di rapporti sociali: quelle sono cazzate accessorie che compaiono nella testa di Ed semplicemente perché ha questa mania folle della catalogazione e cerca di mettere ordine nelle cose, l’ha sempre fatto, e senza nessun successo. Non vede proprio perché dovrebbe riuscirci ora, e con una materia flaccida e incorporea come i rapporti umani, per di più.  
Incrocia le braccia, tanto Mustang non può guardarlo gesticolare, e si concentra su uno dei pannelli del soffitto; sono bianchi pure quelli.  
«Beh, partiamo dalle fasi, allora. Comprensione».  
«Mi pare sia più semplice» dice Mustang, perché è un insopportabile sottutto, quindi ha già deciso di interromperlo. Faceva così anche coi rapporti militari e Ed si domandava sempre perché cazzo aveva dovuto consumare la sua pazienza e le sue energie per scriverli quando poi doveva star lì seduto come un babbeo a raccontare la favoletta a voce.  
«Lo è» concede Ed, paziente. «Non saprei spiegarne il motivo, ma di sicuro è più semplice… Devi comunque conoscere quello che hai davanti, ma è come se riconoscerlo e anche, boh, conoscerlo veramente fosse più… Capisce cosa intendo?»  
Mustang ha corrugato la fronte. Annuisce e Ed suppone che neppure uno come lui abbia davvero delle parole per definire la complessità geometrica delle molecole, degli atomi in movimento. La sensazione di _sapere_.  
«Beh, a quel punto la scomposizione è solo un puzzle? Puoi rompere nei punti giusti se conosci la struttura. Ma la formula deve reggere bene, altrimenti è solo, insomma, Scar. Solo roba che esplode, energia che si libera».  
«È qui che credo di avere un problema?» dice Mustang. «Devo solo ricordare la formula, giusto? Io ricordo già la mia formula, non capisco perché invece di funzionare come sempre mi pare di non avere controllo e che l’energia mi esploda in faccia. Il che puoi immaginare sarebbe un terribile peccato».  
È un miracolo che un’infermiera non sia entrata brandendo un defibrillatore: dal naso di Ed è uscita una risata di scherno che sembrava un rantolo da arresto respiratorio.  
«Il Portale si sarebbe dovuto prendere la sua boria».  
«Di sicuro il Portale ha preso il tuo buongusto. Sono molto addolorato di non poter vedere quella maglietta col cane».  
«Io Breda lo ammazzo» dice Ed, si aggrappa al lenzuolo e ringhia. Mustang non sembra toccato, sta lì con la sua espressione metà smargiassa metà interessata e è per quella metà – quella metà onesta e confusa, tragicamente umana – che Ed sbuffa e prosegue.  
«Ricordare forse non è la parola giusta» prova. «Io e la maestra, e suppongo anche Al, non ricordiamo esattamente. È… _pensiamo_ la formula? Intendo, in quel momento».  
La bocca di Mustang si assottiglia, le sopracciglia si increspano nel mezzo e anche se questo dovrebbe forse gettargli onde sulla faccia, deformargli i tratti, non sembra più vecchio di un giorno. «La pensiamo nel senso che la immaginiamo? Io la… Il cerchio è nella mia testa, lo disegno con la mia testa, se questo ha senso» aggiunge, perché se lo dice a voce alta sembra abbia molto meno senso. Le parole sono sempre così stupide o è solo quando parla con Mustang che gli sembra di subire un downgrade generale delle funzioni cognitive?  
«Esiste un verbo, Acciaio, si chiama visualizzare».  
_Appunto_.  
«Esiste una cosa, si chiama non fare lo sborone quando qualcuno sta cercando di darti una mano».  
«Touché» ribatte Mustang, ma le pupille vuote gli sono comunque scivolate in un angolo, a fissare un punto indefinito come se stesse ponderando la nuova informazione.  
«Io non… So che non dovrebbe essere un problema, ma ho sempre avuto il sospetto che tu e tuo fratello faceste sembrare molto semplice qualcosa di straordinariamente complesso».  
«È il marchio Elric registrato».  
Era una battuta, Ed si aspetta un rimbrotto strafottente di rito, qualcosa sul fatto che “credevo che il marchio Elric contemplasse anche una scia di distruzione”; invece Mustang solleva le pupille, manca la testa di Ed di almeno mezzo metro e la sua faccia si ammorbidisce in modo molto singolare e molto stupido. È stupido lo stomaco di Ed, anche, perché per qualche motivo sceglie proprio quel momento per attorcigliarsi appena su se stesso. Forse è fame, sembra molto più probabile rispetto all’accettare che possa essere la conseguenza di quell’assurdo mezzo sorriso placido di Mustang.  
«Sì, suppongo che lo sia» dice, _soffice_. È soffice unicamente perché, appunto, Ed è una scimmia bonobo e il suo cervello non produce un’etichetta migliore pur nella apparentemente incapacità di rimanere zitto e fermo e non produrre etichette: sarebbe molto, molto più semplice se non fosse sempre tutto così difficile. Se la voce di Al che vive nella sua testa avesse anche gli arti, gli avrebbe già assestato un pugno abbastanza forte da abbassarlo di dieci centimetri.  
Mustang non può guardarlo in faccia, quindi si perde la molto verosimile sequenza di sintomi di stress che gli deve aver stropicciato la fronte. È un’ottima cosa, Ed se la strofina con una mano e prova a concentrarsi – è quello che fa più spesso ultimamente, provare a concentrarsi.  
«Bene, devo visualizzare il cerchio» sta dicendo il Colonnello, il tono risoluto. «D’accordo. Come visualizzo un cerchio? Pensare al cerchio intensamente non sembra funzionare, dato che è quello che facevo».  
«Uh, non lo so, con la maestra non ho... Beh, io lo disegno proprio e di solito è, okay, a voce alta sembra molto stupido? Però è sai quelle robe che si usano a capodanno, quei bastoncini che gli dai fuoco e fanno le scintille?»  
«Ho avuto l’onore d’essere presente agli scorsi capodanni in presenza di Elicia» risponde lui, quasi fuori luogo e completamente sincero. Il sorriso spontaneo che gli cresce è davvero fuori luogo sulla sua faccia – lo è per via delle immagini sovrapposte di Mustang che stanno nella testa di Ed e cominciano seriamente a entrare in conflitto. Deglutisce. «Lei le adora. Credo di capire dove tu voglia arrivare?»  
«La formula la disegno in quel modo, è luminosa in uno spazio nero. Il nero è okay, non mi deconcentra… E rimane così finché non l’attivo».  
«Disegni la formula nella tua mente».  
«Proprio dall’inizio, con ordine. Cioè, prima il cerchio, poi i poligoni, poi…»  
«Da manuale» conclude Mustang. Si è portato una mano sotto al mento e stavolta è sbarbato; qualcuno – Hawkeye – deve aver preso provvedimenti.  
«Da manuale» conferma Ed.  
«D’accordo, bene. Credo che proverò così… Grazie, Acciaio, sei stato di grande aiuto».  
Ed sbuffa e rinuncia a fargli rinunciare al titolo; tanto più che sembra il congedo dopo uno dei rari rapporti privi di danni a infrastrutture pubbliche.  
«Benone» conclude, ma è ancora seduto, in attesa. Mustang resta zitto.  
Ed lo guarda. Lo guarda. Un carrello che forse è il pranzo cigola in corridoio, si sente un vago odore di cose bollite e frullate e scondite.  
«Colonnello».  
«Sì?»  
«Vuole provarci davvero o restiamo qui a contemplare la meraviglia della fuffa teoretica che ho appena vomitato?»  
Lui solleva il mento e sbatte le palpebre.  
«Oh. Oh, beh, sì, suppongo sia ragionevole fare un tentativo sotto la tua supervisione… Ma non qui». Si schiarisce un po’ la gola, e se Ed non lo conoscesse, potrebbe giurare che quello che esce sia almeno un quarto d’imbarazzo. «Se faccio saltare di nuovo l’allarme antincendio è la volta buona che il tenente Hawkeye si licenzi e non vorrei mai essere la causa di un simile danno alla cosa pubblica».  
È fin troppo serio, quando lo dice, e Ed sghignazza il doppio e mentre sta lì a non pensare a nulla in particolare se non alle formule luminose nella sua testa, si ritrova a tenere il gomito di Mustang come se fosse ovvio doverglielo tenere. Lo è, ovvio, è meno ovvio che sia lui a tenerglielo.  
C’è di sicuro della costipazione in lui, è molto più abile quando è Hawkeye a guidarlo, ma non tituba quando Ed avvisa la presenza di gradini e stipiti e ostacoli semoventi e non; si lascia trascinare solo un po’ ritratto, l’espressione concentrata in viso e un silenzio che non è imbarazzo, ma il tentativo estremo di distinguere ogni accidenti di suono intorno. Deve essere così stancante che Ed non riesce neppure a cominciare a concepirlo, non con i livelli di energia già così tragicamente bassi.  
Quando raggiungono il piano terra sembra che abbiano appena salvato il mondo un’altra volta, dalla fatica di percorrere quelle stupide rampe di scale. Mustang ha un modo tutto speciale di somigliare a un individuo composto anche combinato così, ma c’è un ciuffo spettinato sulla cima della sua testa e Ed – il suo braccio è già salito: il destro, col suo corredo di dolori e formicolio, la spalla che scricchiola pericolosamente e le dita tese… Si blocca a mezz’aria, a qualcosa come meno di un palmo dal naso di lui.  
«Che c’è?» domanda Mustang, grazie ai suoi straordinari sensi di stronzo. Deve essere così, deve avere un sesto senso stronzo che si attiva non appena qualcuno fa qualcosa di ridicolo e umiliante nella sua orbita.  
Ed rimane lì a guardare la propria mano sollevata e lo stupido ciuffo e… È colpa di Ross. E delle situazioni di merda in cui Al ha un corpo ricoverato in ospedale e Winry lo abbraccia, in cui tutto è il contrario di tutto e, proprio per questa ragione, è anche tutto regolare. Può farcela: si riprende la mano.  
«C’era una mosca» dice, anche se non c’è nulla che ronzi; per fortuna ci sono cose che cigolano e persone che sembrano trascinarsi nugoli di dialoghi in movimento attaccati alle teste, per cui il Colonnello non protesta all’idea che lui abbia appena scacciato un animale invisibile e silenzioso davanti alla sua faccia. È quasi spaventoso, il modo in cui gli crede senza remore, anche se si tratta di una cosa piccola e sciocca come l’esistenza o meno di una mosca.  
Ed lascia che un accrocco di infermieri ciarlanti scorra loro davanti, prima di applicarsi di nuovo al gomito di Mustang e attraversare il corridoio. Quando incontra la porta antincendio ci si spiaccica sopra come un moscerino e spinge. Esplode fuori, l’aria fresca basta a fargli dimenticare tutte le cretinate che si mescolano sulla superficie del suo cervello.  
Ha mollato Mustang lì in piedi e in qualche maniera lui è riuscito a non farsi rimbalzare il battente della porta sul naso; a Ed sarebbe capitato di certo: quelle sono cose che gli succedono di continuo. Mustang no, lui sfida le leggi della fisica e il buon senso e se ne sta lì, dritto; stavolta è l’aria che lo spettina e pare ovviamente fatto apposta, anche se la felpa dell’esercito non gli conferisce quel trenta percento in più di carica drammatica che di norma si guadagna lasciando le maniche del cappotto a svolazzare in giro.  
In giro non è che ci sia molto: c’è una panca senza schienale – è questo a renderla una panca piuttosto che una panchina? – buttata al centro accanto a un secchio della spazzatura solingo; poi i bidoni, poco più in là, addossati contro la parete mentre a terra si stendono sprazzi d’erba su cui pare siano state starnutite manciate di brecciolino.  
Ed si gira, le mani piantate sui fianchi, e si sforza di inserire la forma di Mustang, i suoi contorni netti, l’aureola di capelli scompigliati, le pieghe dei vestiti… Come ogni volta che lo ritrova vestito di un colore che non sia il blu e seduto tra deprimente mobilio ospedaliero piuttosto che davanti a un’elegante scrivania col sedere parcheggiato su una elegante stupida poltrona, Mustang sembra una specie di chimera a due teste: completamente implausibile. Surreale.  
«Insomma, cosa possiamo incendiare?» domanda lui a voce alta, tanto per aggravare il quadro di surrealtà.  
Se tende l’orecchio, Ed è sicuro di che sentirà Hawkeye mugugnare affranta dall’altro lato dell’edificio.

*

«Non ci sta pensando».  
«Ci sto pensando, Acciaio, se non ci stessi pensando non sentirei odore di cose carbonizzate».  
Ed batte il tallone sul tombino; non è vicino come il cestino dei rifiuti ma è una fortuna, altrimenti sarebbe carbonizzato anche il suo piede.  
«Dovrebbe sentire odore di bruciato, non di carbonizzato. Ha distrutto tutta la dannata scultura postmoderna».  
«Non voglio neppure sapere perché tu abbia deciso di rendere il mio bersaglio una scultura postmoderna e ti ricordo che è molto difficile prendere la mira da ciechi».  
«Così posso decidere quanto sbaglia sulla base del fatto che ha colpito il ramo, la lattina, il fustino di detersivo e anche l’intero fottuto secchio della spazzatura… Tra l’altro» si guarda attorno con un secondo di apprensione, ma sono sul retro e non c’è nessuno tra le auto parcheggiate e le aiuole. «Speravo che quello non lo colpisse, mi sa che è meglio se ci spostiamo».  
Mustang sospira e allenta la presa sull’accendino.  
«Oppure possiamo fare una pausa» propone Ed, la butta lì sentendosi molto un aguzzino: non è un bravo insegnante, non sa spiegare le cose – sa spiegarle a Al, ma Al è un genio e condividono tutto un linguaggio che gli consente di completarsi le frasi, se non i pensieri, a vicenda – e quel che è peggio l’unico metodo d’insegnamento che abbia mai davvero sperimentato è quello per il quale devi ripetere leggi della fisica urlando mentre cerchi di assestare un cazzotto alla tua insegnante e sei quindi psicologicamente preparato a volare per tre metri oltre lo steccato del cortile e atterrare sulla ghiaia.  
Mustang scuote la testa, si rimbocca le maniche della felpa – è sempre la felpa dell’esercito, è incredibilmente strampalato, ma deve essere molto più facile infilarsi un indumento del genere che una camicia, Ed ne sa qualcosa di quanto possano essere ostili i fottuti bottoni.  
Mustang scuote la testa e Ed in fondo l’ha sempre saputo che lui è testardo solo appena più che intelligente. È un grave difetto, uno di quelli che farebbero sospirare Al, perché “mi pare proprio di conoscere una persona con lo stesso problema, fratellone”.  
«Abbiamo chiarito che si tratta esclusivamente di un problema di concentrazione» sta dicendo Mustang, esausto e straordinariamente convinto di non essere esausto; scrolla una mano, distratto, una delle mani che sono finite impalate e che ha usato per lanciare scintille ininterrottamente nell’arco dell’ultima ora.  
«Forse bisogna iniziare con qualcosa di meno fottutamente complicato del fuoco?» propone allora Ed. Si alza in piedi dalla sua postazione molto spaparanzata, schiena al muricciolo e chiappe tra le formiche, e annuisce da solo fissando la ghiaia. «Una formula stupida, qualcosa di innocuo».  
«Non uso mai l’alchimia per cose innocue» dice Mustang, con un tono curioso quasi di ritrosia. «Chiamala deformazione professionale».  
Ed sbuffa, scaccia una formica che sta tentando la scalata sulle sue chiappe.  
«Ma sa usarla. Porcammerda, avrà pur cominciato da qualche parte».  
Si deve essere seduto su di un cazzo di formicaio: scuote il piede ma è quasi sicuro di avere le formiche anche nella scarpa, porcammerda. Ricade sul muretto e se la sfila per guardarci dentro.  
Nonostante sostenga di non aver bisogno di pause, sembra che Mustang si stia godendo il momento di calma, lì appoggiato alla balaustra della scala antincendio coi capelli ritti e spettinati. È ridicolissimo, ma non fa più così ridere sapendo che non possa farci niente. Forse però percepisce lo sguardo di Ed come se avesse un radar da pipistrello o qualcosa di simile, perché solleva la mano e cerca di abbassarsi il ciuffo, con un mugugno rassegnato.  
«Ho iniziato, come credo tutti in Amestris, su Introduzione all’Alchimia di-»  
«Oh, dai, anche io e Al!» fa Ed. Si stupisce del tono in cui gli esce, come uno scoppiettio d’entusiasmo, tanto che deve schiarirsi la gola perché tutte e due le sopracciglia di Mustang sono schizzate su e si è voltato con accuratezza nella sua direzione. Deve aver squittito come una paperella di gomma, _urgh_. Deglutisce e sa di star gesticolando, perché l’alchimia lo fa gesticolare e – i _libri_ lo fanno gesticolare, dannazione. «Sì, beh, stava nello studio di Hohenheim e era tipo una prima edizione, una roba scarrupatissima… È stato Al a prenderlo, io preferivo i libri più nuovi con i disegni complicati in copertina. Lui ha sempre avuto una passione inspiegabile per le cose vecchie che rischi di distruggere respirando troppo forte».  
«Immagino che il rischio di distruzione di un oggetto aumenti incredibilmente se la variabile sei tu, Acciaio».  
«Si fotta» ribatte Ed, naturale come respirare. Si rinfila la scarpa, rude quando il tallone dell’automail fa resistenza. «Allora, possiamo provare con il cerchio più scemo nella storia dei cerchi scemi… Recupero qualche lattina».  
«Lattina?» domanda Mustang, ma quando Ed è già tornato sul luogo del delitto: sarà veramente meglio se si levano da lì, perché il cestino dell’indifferenziata sembra sia stato vandalizzato – _è_ stato vandalizzato, è proprio la definizione corretta. Quelli della raccolta differenziata sono addossati alla parete, però; Ed apre il coperchio del secchio per la plastica e il metallo e ci affonda la mano dentro con molto sprezzo del pericolo riguardo l’altissimo rischio di beccarsi il tetano. Tanto sono già in ospedale, tecnicamente, quindi non sarebbe questa grave emergenza.  
«Acciaio, che cosa stai facendo?»  
«Prendo dell’alluminio» risponde, solo per farsi rimbombare la testa dentro il secchione di plastica. Riemerge con un paio di lattine vuote e una ancora mezza piena. La svuota sull’erba e deve aver appena avvelenato una famiglia di formiche, è un essere orribile. «Prendo dell’alluminio. Rimanga lì e non rompa i coglioni» ripete, più chiaro, perché Mustang ha azzardato un paio di passi avanti nonostante non ci siano appigli. Se inciampa e cade faccia a terra in un formicaio, Hawkeye lo ucciderà.  
«Prendi dell’alluminio» sta borbottando Mustang, tra sé, quando lui ha già sistemato le lattine in un lembo della maglietta. È sicuramente la persona meno igienica che abbia mai calcato quel suolo ospedaliero ma, ehi, Winry gli ha comprato tipo tre magliette, potrà cambiarsi così smetterà anche di avere un cagnolino sul petto che consenta a Havoc di fare qualche battutaccia quando rimetterà piede a Central.  
«Acciaio, cosa facciamo con l’alluminio?»  
«Questa frase è ridicola» dice Ed, sovrappensiero. Porge la mano d’istinto, quella che non sta usando per tenere la maglietta sollevata come un marsupio. È la destra e è per quello che quando Mustang l’accetta e stringe le dita attorno avverte il cambio di temperatura come fosse una scossa elettrica. È ancora tutto molto strano, con quella mano, con quel braccio, e è verosimile che i suoi nervi in generale siano un po’ fottuti. «Andiamo, dobbiamo sparire da qua prima che qualcuno ci chieda che cazzo abbiamo fatto a quel diavolo di secchio».  
«Non sono sicuro di volerlo sapere io stesso… Avremo mica liberato diossina?»  
Ed non risponde, Mustang che si preoccupa dell’ecologia è un po’ troppo per i suoi neuroni sovraccarichi, al momento. Se lo tira dietro ma consentendogli di poggiare l’altra mano a seguire il muro, perché non è lui quello cieco tra i due: si è accorto che per orientarsi preferisce di gran lunga affidarsi a valutazioni proprie e oggetti inanimati, piuttosto che alle persone – a meno che quelle persone non siano Hawkeye. Ed è meno di chiunque altro nella squadra, per Mustang, sia per la quantità di tempo trascorso insieme che per verosimilmente un altro centinaio di ragioni per cui la differenza d’età è solo la minuscola e irrilevante punta dell’iceberg. Non lo vuole neanche sapere, non lo riguarda: non si sente più un sottoposto di Mustang e non ha mai obbedito a un ordine in vita sua, ma questo può farlo e cercherà di farlo come si deve.  
Si ferma poco dietro il deposito delle ambulanze, c’è qualche paramedico che fuma le sue sigarette in pace lì in fondo ma da quell’angolazione, con l’albero e l’angolo del palazzo a fare l’ombra giusta, è quasi sicuro che, se anche dovessero esser visti, sembreranno non più sospetti di un paio di pazienti in cerca di una boccata d’aria.  
«Mustang, seduto» istruisce, con un venti percento di assoluta malvagità che non passa inosservato.  
«Sei senza ritegno» lo avvisa Mustang, ma obbedisce e si siede davvero sul pavimento, una mano a tastare in cerca di sassi acuminati e forse cacche di cane prima di accomodarsi a gambe incrociate. È sempre un po’ ridicolo, sempre molto solenne. Ed non ha neppure voglia di alzare gli occhi al cielo, non servirebbe a niente, quindi si siede a propria volta e sistema le lattine per terra, una in fila all’altra.  
«Okay, alluminio. Meglio lavorare su un singolo elemento invece di complicarci la vita… E qualcosa di solido, la sua robaccia aeriforme è un problema già di per sé».  
Le labbra di lui si prendono un secondo per sillabare «la mia robaccia aeriforme» con un’impronta di chiara incredulità che Ed ignora.  
«Basta una formula di base per la manipolazione dei metalli. L’alluminio è malleabile, puoi ignorare le leghe, tanto siamo all’aperto e possiamo disperdere tutto il cazzo di materiale che ci pare».  
«Mi sembra di avere di nuovo undici anni» dice Mustang, in un brontolio che conserva uno strano accenno di divertimento. Poco ci manca che ficchi la lingua in mezzo ai denti come un dannato cartone animato.  
«Mica le devo descrivere la cazzo di formula?» domanda Ed.  
«Pagina ventisei di _Introduzione all’Alchimia_ » ribatte Mustang, pronto. «Non ho davvero undici anni, Acciaio».  
«Ne ha almeno centoundici, mi preoccupo che la memoria la tradisca».  
«Sei un pessimo insegnante».  
«Disegni quel dannatissimo cerchio o glielo disegno io, sulla faccia, con le nocche».  
Mustang sospira, chiude gli occhi anche se non ha senso farlo, per lui. Abitudini del genere sono dure a morire.  
«Un pessimo insegnante» ripete, e unisce le mani.  
L’energia della trasmutazione è uno sfrigolare di azzurro e Ed – non distoglie lo sguardo a rischio di finire accecato, le scariche gli rimangono impresse nella retina e la pelle gli formicola di elettricità. Mentirebbe se dicesse che non è una fitta fredda alla bocca dello stomaco; ogni volta che Mustang unisce le mani, ogni volta che l’aria si satura e poi scoppia lo stupido corpo di Ed geme e si ribella e pesta i piedi. Non è invidia, non è niente di cosciente, ma una pressione e un formicolio che sembra arrivare dal centro della sua testa – della sua mente. È strano e deve trascinarsi avanti a forza, concentrarsi sull’adesso e aggrapparcisi con le unghie; per fortuna che è Mustang quello coi problemi di concentrazione, lì.  
Mustang appoggia le mani sulle lattine, quel secondo che basta perché comincino a scomporsi in un turbinare di frammenti e molecole, in un ammasso malleabile; c’è troppa dispersione, Ed riesce a valutarlo da lì senza muovere un muscolo: è impreciso, è come se avesse disegnato un cerchio storto e l’energia si fosse incagliata in una curva troppo acuta; la trasmutazione perde velocità e poi la recupera. Quando il malloppo di metallo atterra, Black Hayate non è mai sembrato così idrocefalo e zoppo.  
«Come è andata?» domanda Mustang, ma è chiaro che sappia già la risposta. Vuole solo sapere quanto male sia male.  
Ed sventola via un po’ di polvere e fumo, c’è un odore acre di metallo grattugiato proprio sotto le sue narici. Raccoglie la statuetta e la esamina sotto la luce, ci batte un colpetto con l’unghia. La coda si crepa e poi cade, dritta giù come tirata da un filo.  
«Così male?» chiede Mustang, al rumore tintinnante.  
Ed vorrebbe gemere molto rumorosamente, ma il suono che gli esce somiglia fin troppo a una risata. 

*

«No».  
Lo ripete e non smette di fissare la parete. Il poster invita a donare il sangue, Ed donerebbe volentieri l’interezza del suo corpo se solo queste persone lo lasciassero in pace.  
«Non essere testardo, hai sentito quello che ha detto la dottoressa».  
«Avevano detto che era stabile anche prima che smettesse di respirare» dice, guarda Winry dritta in faccia perché non può davvero credere che sia lei a fargli questo discorso. «Se me ne vado…»  
«Per una sera».  
«Per qualche sera» specifica la maestra, sicura. «Si può sempre legarti al letto».  
Ed non sarebbe mai tanto stupido da attaccarla direttamente, ma forse prenderà in ostaggio Breda per minacciare tutti gli altri, tanto è a portata di strangolamento.  
«Non voglio dormire su un fottuto letto, non ho bisogno di un fottuto letto» dice, i denti scoperti vicino alla giugulare del Sottotenente; lui si ritira di qualche centimetro. «Adesso cosa, volete liberarvi di me o… Che diavolo sta succedendo?»  
«Capo» dice Breda. Non si sa chi l’abbia designato come portavoce e se Ed non lo ritenesse un po’ troppo assurdo, potrebbe pensare che l’abbia sguinzagliato Mustang. «Sei stato dimesso. Non puoi continuare a dormire su una sedia».  
«È il terzo giorno che dormi sulla sedia» aggiunge Winry, molto ragionevole e straordinariamente stanca: è arrivata a quel punto di stress in cui la sua gentilezza si trasforma in coercizione tesa al bene superiore. Ed abbassa lo sguardo sul tè che ha in mano: gliel’ha portato Sig, ma Winry potrebbe comunque aver avuto accesso al bicchiere in qualche momento; l’eventualità che gliel’abbia drogato non è poi così peregrina. Ed rischia seriamente di risvegliarsi tra mezz’ora dentro il bagagliaio di un’auto per essere scaricato sullo zerbino di Glacier.  
«Non voglio andare da Glacier» dice allora, senza bere il tè e contando di suonare molto maturo invece che lagnoso. A quanto pare gli è finalmente cambiata la voce del tutto, perché gli esce come una specie di ringhio basso anche un po’ più minaccioso di come lo intendesse in realtà.  
«Andiamo _tutti_ da Glacier» ribatte Winry, ma l’esasperazione le si trasforma in bocca, prima ancora che sia riuscita a pronunciare l’ultima sillaba. «Io posso rimanere qui, però» aggiunge. «Resto io qui, d’accordo? Possiamo fare a turno, possiamo…»  
«Restiamo noi» interviene la maestra, con uno di quei suoi toni definitivi. Non sembra gentile per niente, nonostante l’offerta lo sia.  
Sig fa un lavoro migliore, quando si abbassa alla sua altezza – perché Sig è gigante e Ed è seduto, non perché questo abbia qualcosa a che fare con la sua statura, _tantegrazie_. Poggia le manone sulle ginocchia e la sua faccia cattivissima da orso baffuto è giusto all’altezza di quella di Ed.  
«Io e Izumi resteremo qui a fare la guardia. Se dovesse succedere qualcosa-»  
«Qualunque cosa» promette lei, solenne.  
«Telefoneremo subito» conclude Sig.  
Sono due cazzo di alieni che si completano le frasi a vicenda: è più per quello che per la proposta in sé che Ed rimane un momento folgorato. Poi recupera la salivazione e le funzioni cerebrali.  
«Lei non può dormire su una sedia» accusa, un indice puntato contro Izumi con uno sprezzo del pericolo che deve essere per forza un sintomo dello stato fangoso dei suoi pensieri.  
Dovrebbe essere sollevato. Tutti intorno a lui lo sono, perché è la reazione naturale alle notizie mediche positive.  
Perché Al sta bene, circa. Sta _meglio_ , ecco: l’ha detto la dottoressa amante del rosso, quella seria e cazzuta che Ed ha infine scoperto essere un bizzarro caso fenotipico come il maggiore Miles, scampata allo sterminio per uno scherzo della genetica. Lei, che fa rispettare gli orari di visita e spiega sempre usando parole vere invece che parole medicali, ha guardato la cartella, ha auscultato e misurato e infine ha annuito con una certa soddisfazione, tutta nuova fino a quel momento. «In ripresa» ha detto.  
In ripresa.  
Ed ha smesso di respirare così a lungo che lei l’ha fatto sedere.  
Al non si è ancora svegliato, non si sa ancora quali danni abbia causato quel piccolo arresto cardiaco – piccolo arresto cardiaco. Ed continua a rigirarsi la frase nella testa, smonta le lettere e ci fa gli anagrammi nella speranza che a un certo punto acquisti un senso che non lo spinga a desiderare di eviscerarsi per non dover sprecare ottimo cibo ogni volta che mangia – Al si sveglierà. Sembra proprio che debba svegliarsi, adesso sembra la naturale conseguenza del comportamento dei suoi organi e Ed… scuote la testa, i capelli gli ballonzolano davanti.  
«Non posso andarmene» ripete, ancora. «Non posso. Se si sveglia…»  
«Sono la prima a sperare che Al si svegli al più presto» dice Winry, il tono più morbido. È seduta vicino a lui, gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla. «Ma è molto inverosimile che succeda così presto».  
«E se ti vedesse adesso, con più occhiaie che faccia, finiresti per farlo svenire di nuovo di paura» aggiunge Izumi, brusca e definitiva.  
Ed la guarda dritta negli occhi: non può chiederle di rimanere lì su una sedia, le manca un terzo degli organi interni, porcammerda, non può chiederle… Ma non glielo sta chiedendo. Lei ha già deciso. Sig è un enorme punto esclamativo che non ammette repliche e le fa ombra tutt’attorno, la rende dieci volte più imponente.  
Guarda Winry e lei stira le labbra.  
«Qualunque cosa» esce dalla gola di Ed, come fosse un tubo di carta vetrata.  
Izumi non lo fa finire, incrocia le braccia.  
«Qualunque cosa, esistono i telefoni».  
Ed annuisce, Breda annuncia allegro che, giustappunto perché esistono i telefoni, andrà a chiamare Glacier per ricordarle di aggiungere un posto a tavola. 

*

Havoc non è esattamente arrivato in pompa magna, ma il sottotenente Rebecca Catalina è di sicuro qualcuno che ha ben presente come sia fatta un’entrata a effetto. O forse è solo che Ed sta guardando tutto da una soggettiva di deprivazione del sonno e quando fenomeni come il tenente Hawkeye abbracciato a forza si verificano tende a percepirli di molto tragicamente amplificati.  
In ogni caso, non ha mai visto Hawkeye essere abbracciata da qualcuno, sembra una terribile invasione del suo spazio vitale, ma lei risponde quasi con trasporto e sorride, persino, nonostante di sicuro le sia finito in bocca un cespuglio di ricci scuri.  
«Sottotenente, bentornato» saluta poi Havoc, e è una fortuna che non si sia messa sull’attenti. Lui ghigna, la sigaretta già spenta tra le labbra perché Elicia è nella stanza appiccicata alle gonne di Winry e Ed è quasi sicuro che Glacier rilasci autonomamente un campo di forza per impedire a qualunque cosa di recar danno a sua figlia.  
«Tenente Hawkeye» ghigna Havoc, dalla sua angolazione scomoda sulla sedia a rotelle. È tutto scomodo, sulle sedie a rotelle – Ed odia le sedie a rotelle molto più di quanto razionalmente sarebbe consigliabile covare odio nei confronti di un oggetto inanimato che oltretutto è un utile ausilio per la mobilità personale. Solo che, _urgh_ , quando sei su una sedia a rotelle la gente si scorda anche che esisti; gli sono bastate quelle poche settimane dentro casa di Pinako per scoprire che clienti o paesani che conosceva da tutta la vita sceglievano comunque di salutare sempre la persona che lo spingeva o domandare in modo generico della sua salute come se invece che seduto un po’ più in basso lui fosse stato risucchiato in un'altra dimensione.  
Winry ovviamente si presenta tendendo la mano direttamente all’altezza di Havoc e gli pianta gli occhi negli occhi senza neppure l’ombra di qualcosa che somigli a timidezza. Ciarlano sull’essersi intravisti ma mai presentati davvero, come due persone adulte perfettamente funzionanti; aggiungono chiacchiere alle chiacchiere e c’è proprio del chiasso adesso in quell’ingresso. Ed è quasi tentato di ritirarsi un po’, magari appiccicarsi alla parete. Il clima è festoso, Breda si toglie il cappotto e prende quello di Rebecca; invece di tirargli un’occhiataccia alla Hawkeye, lei si lascia sfilare le maniche e glielo appioppa in braccio per andare a fare i complimenti a Glacier per la casa.  
Falman sta apparecchiando e dissertando sull’uso delle posate attraverso i secoli, mentre Fury sintonizza la radio perché a quanto pare c’è una partita di qualche sorta che Havoc e Breda e forse tutti nella stanza sentono il bisogno di ascoltare.  
«Ehi, Capo».  
«Ehi» saluta Ed, quando la sedia di Havoc si fa strada più avanti in corridoio. Gli sono venuti due bicipiti da nuotatore, con tutte le ruote che deve aver insistito a girare da solo; gli è cresciuta una barbetta che lo fa bizzarramente più scombinato del solito. Si sistema la sigaretta spenta dietro l’orecchio e gli porge la mano.  
«È bello rivederti. Mi dispiace di essermi perso tutta la faccenda della divinità presa a pugni».  
«Niente di che, è stato più epico quando ti ho battuto a freccette a mensa» risponde Ed. Stringe la mano e Havoc ci chiude su entrambe le sue – è sempre stato così, un po’ polpo, gli ha sempre piantato un gomito sulla testa per irritarlo, o una mano a scompigliargli i capelli.  
«Felice di vederti più intero di prima, anche» aggiunge.  
«Sì, uh» fa lui, sfila la mano e se la guarda. «Qualcosa del genere».  
«Per la prossima cena dovrà buttare il triplo della pasta, signora Glacier!» sbotta all’improvviso, si sporge un po’ con la sedia e Ed è quasi tentato di afferrarla per rimetterla dritta. Lei si sporge con le sopracciglia inarcate e Havoc ghigna forte. «Suo fratello non mangia da un bel po’ e se il loro appetito è genetico, forse il triplo non sarà abbastanza!»  
«Ehi» ribatte Ed, ma a quel punto Rebecca è spuntata di nuovo fuori come un fungo; gli ruba la sigaretta dall’orecchio e grida qualcosa sull’assurdità di quell’abitudine. Hawkeye alza gli occhi al cielo, scambia un’occhiata significativa con Breda; Elicia grida qualcosa che contiene la parola unicorno e Winry le risponde tenendo in mano un peluche tematicamente appropriato e facendo una voce molto stupida.  
Ed rimane lì, con la sua mano ancora a mezz’aria e si volta a contemplare l’interezza del salotto affollato.  
Il mondo è ripartito.  
Il pensiero lo colpisce come una scudisciata, lo manda fuori fase: qualcuno sta giocando una partita – basket, calcio? – di qualcosa da qualche parte; una folla eterogenea di soldati e non ha invaso il salotto di Glacier Hughes e lei sta contando le teste per assicurarsi di aver buttato la quantità giusta di tagliatelle; Breda e Falman hanno un’opinione precisa sulla collocazione dei coltelli da frutta accanto ai piatti e Fury ride perché lui non ha mai neppure pensato che potesse esistere, una cosa come un coltello da frutta. Intanto Elicia ha lasciato Winry per correre in direzione delle ginocchia di Mustang; è su di lui che Ed sposta l’attenzione, per evitare che tutto quel rumore gli riempia la testa come se il cervello umano fosse effettivamente capace di registrare le onde sonore sulla base della composizione alchemica dell’aria che spostano.  
Si stura l’orecchio con l’indice, rimbambito, e guarda il colonnello Roy Mustang abbassarsi all’altezza di Elicia per ascoltare meglio quello che la bambina ha deciso di strillargli nelle orecchie. Annuisce con espressione incredibilmente compresa e le assesta un colpetto impacciatissimo su uno dei codini finché Elicia stessa non gli prende le dita per collocarsele per bene al centro della testa.  
Ed arretra un po’, lancia un’occhiata al telefono nel disimpegno.  
Se dovesse squillare non è sicuro che riuscirebbero a sentirlo, con quel casino in corso, e lui non può – il suo mondo non è ripartito, sta aspettando che una telefonata gli rovesci l’universo sotto i piedi e anche l’odore delizioso del ragù di Glacier non fa altro che sbattergli le pareti dello stomaco troppo vicine agli altri organi.  
Avanza di qualche passo e si appoggia al divano. La mano affonda nell’imbottitura e per un intero secondo si ritrova a fissarla, la copertura a fiorami cede in pieghe flosce, c’è un cuscino sobrio dall’aria estremamente morbida e Ed capisce che sta per addormentarsi; lì, seduto come un fesso mentre il mondo ruota attorno, solamente perché ha _toccato_ un divano. Sbatte le palpebre e inspira forte.  
«Havoc?» fa Mustang, voltandosi di scatto nella sua direzione. Ha appena finito di salutare anche Havoc, la sedia a rotelle si è spostata di qualche altro metro perché Rebecca sta decidendo i posti a tavola col piglio che Ed è sicuro Elicia acquisti quando deve organizzare la collocazione delle sue bambole intorno a un tavolino di plastica per l’ora del tè.  
«È cigolato più in là» si decide a rispondere Ed. Le sue dita sono ancora per metà affondate nell’imbottitura: vorrebbe sedersi sul divano, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo; se si sedesse sul divano si addormenterebbe istantaneamente? Non ha molto senso addormentarsi istantaneamente, non quando c’è del ragù in arrivo.  
«Acciaio» commenta Mustang, come se non fosse ovvio che si tratta di lui. «Come ti hanno convinto a venire?»  
«Minacce e tradimento» ribatte lui. È melodrammatico ma relativamente accurato, oltre che abbastanza breve da impedirgli di addormentarsi mentre parla. Lo lascerà così, tanto Mustang ha messo su il suo sorrisetto saputo come se avesse una comprensione molto più vasta dell’avvenimento di quanto effettivamente… Un minuto.  
«Colonnello».  
«Sì?»  
«È lei che ha convinto Hawkeye a convincere Winry a convincere me a venire qua?»  
«Mi attribuisci molti più poteri di quanti ne abbia in realtà, temo».  
Ed non gli pianterà le nocche nelle gengive.  
«È stato lei?»  
«Il ragù di Glacier ha vinto un concorso culinario di quartiere, Hughes dovrebbe aver incorniciato il nastro, credo sia ancora accanto alla credenza».  
Ed sente la mascella scivolargli giù, gli occhi scattano in direzione della credenza e sì, c’è un nastro blu con tanto di coccarda e un cartiglio dall’aria stupidamente ufficiale che…  
«Tutti a tavola!» annuncia Glacier, con una zuppiera da sei chili tra le mani.  
Ed non riceverà mai una risposta lineare da quest’uomo, neppure se dovessero all’improvviso diventare migliori amici, cosa che è meno probabile che vedere Falman dimenticare una data.  
Falman, appunto, è quello che si avvicina per ripetere che bisogna andare a tavola, forse credendo all’improvviso che il suo ufficiale superiore sia sordo oltre che cieco; o forse per sfuggire a Havoc: lui gli ha appena gridato «non puoi nascondermi questa cosa, Vato!» con pathos da radionovela. Ed ci ha messo un po’ a capirlo perché era giovane e molto impegnato e gliene fregava anche molto poco, ma la squadra di Mustang è chiaramente un quintetto comico.  
«Nascondergli che?» si ritrova a domandare, a portata di Fury e anche di un piatto fumante di tagliatelle al ragù.  
Lui ha già un boccone enorme avvolto attorno alla forchetta e gli occhiali appannati. Se li abbassa e gli rivolge un’occhiata significativa.  
«A quanto pare il maresciallo Falman sta frequentando una ragazza al Nord. Una ragazza particolarmente bella e particolarmente misteriosa che suppongo esista in larghissima parte nella fantasia del sottotenente Havoc».  
«E dire che adesso ne ha una per sé» commenta Breda, gli occhi ai ricci di Rebecca e la bocca già attorno a una forchettata di tagliatelle grossa quanto uno dei pugnetti bellicosi di Elicia. Sua madre sta insistendo per tagliargliele nel piatto nonostante lei stia cercando di convincere Winry e Hawkeye l’universo tutto che è perfettamente capace di mangiarle esattamente come gli adulti, grazie a una tecnica collaudata che, a sentire la descrizione, dovrebbe sporcare solo un terzo dei commensali nel suo raggio d’azione.  
Ed si concentra per qualche momento sui suoi, di bocconi, e scopre di avere una voragine dentro lo stomaco. Inala la prima porzione di tagliatelle percependo il mondo come un unico flusso di sugo e chiacchiere: la ragazza di Falman, se esiste, si chiama qualcosa tipo Rosalind, ma potrebbe tranquillamente essere la zia di terzo grado di Fury, perché non sta prestando la minima attenzione al dialogo. Ha già sporcato al tovaglia e forse la sua maglietta col cane; sicuramente tiene i gomiti sul tavolo, ha sempre i gomiti sul tavolo perché è una persona orribile di default. Winry infatti gli infila uno dei suoi, di gomiti, dritto nelle costole, ma forse è perché stava per strozzarsi con l’acqua. Poggia il bicchiere di nuovo a posto e Havoc si allunga tutto sopra il tavolo e glielo riempie di nuovo.  
«Non è acqua» nota Ed, ma con la forchetta già avvolta di nuovo attorno a un tornado di tagliatelle. Credeva di aver finito quelle che erano nel suo piatto, ma Glacier deve aver sviluppato qualche tipo di superpotere per cui le sue stoviglie si riempiono da sole al desiderio muto dei convitati.  
«Un vero alchimista» commenta Breda, che ghigna lì accanto come fosse festa e forse lo è, un po’. Ha un po’ il sapore della festa, anche la roba che ha appena bevuto.  
«Cosa gli avete dato?» la voce di Hawkeye è così gelata che Fury mette le mani in vista come se a versare alcol nel bicchiere di un minorenne fosse stato lui.  
«Andiamo, se è abbastanza vecchio per salvare il mondo è abbastanza vecchio per bere» dice Havoc, con sprezzo del pericolo che forse gli deriva dall’aver perso l’uso delle gambe a causa di un homunculus: Ed si rende conto che certe assurdità cambiano la tua prospettiva sulla vita, l’universo e tutto quanto. In ogni caso lui ha impugnato la bottiglia e avvicina il collo al bicchiere di Winry senza alcuno spirito di conservazione. «Miss Rockbell?» offre.  
Winry sbatte le palpebre, incredula, e si volta verso Ed in cerca di quello che col senno del poi avrebbe dovuto facilmente identificare come una ricerca di supporto.  
« _Edward_ » esala invece, oltre l’orlo del bicchiere. Ed non le sputa del vino in faccia, ma deglutisce un sorso un po’ troppo grande. È solo per quello che tossisce, non perché sia una mammoletta sedicenne incapace di buttare giù del’alcol.  
Il vino è… disgustoso, prima di ogni altro aggettivo. Non è buono, non lo è; abbassa gli occhi a studiarne la superficie liscia e violacea mentre attorno alle sue orecchie esplode una discussione sui minorenni, alcolismo e le maglie larghe della legge – il divieto è sul comprare alcolici, non sul berli, probabilmente grossi capoccioni accademici fanno cozzare giurisprudenza da anni su questa faccenda.  
Il vino continua a essere disgustoso per l’intero sorso, ha un riflusso amarognolo ai bordi; è quello a renderlo parzialmente terribile. Parzialmente. Butta giù un altro sorso, per la scienza, e stavolta riesce a distinguere anche note positive, il suo cervello le seziona con consueta capacità analitica: è freddo, anzitutto, e il sapore ha qualcosa delle ciambelle che faceva sua madre qualche volta e che piacevano principalmente a lei, forse a Hohenheim, ma è una di quelle cose che a Ed è passato di mente di chiedere quando poteva e che non potrà chiedere mai più, anche se di sicuro la zia Pinako lo sa – in ogni caso non ha nessunissima importanza, no? Beve un altro sorso e in realtà più ne bevi meglio è, in qualche contorto modo… Non è male. Davvero, non è male.  
Guarda avanti e Breda e Havoc lo stanno fissando – tutti lo stanno fissando, effettivamente c’è molto più silenzio di quanto ce ne fosse prima, anche se Rebecca sta interrogando Fury su quanti anni abbia perché secondo lei ne dimostra meno di Ed e quindi dovrebbe essere il primo a non bere.  
«Beh?» fa Havoc, che è un po’ più in basso di tutti gli altri, perché chi ha progettato quella sedia a rotelle deve averlo fatto senza tenere davvero presente le altezze medie dei tavoli.  
Ed lancia un’occhiata a Breda; lui è meno entusiasta e più dubbioso, le sopracciglia ripiegate analitiche sulla faccia.  
«Com’è?»  
Ed sente il proprio naso arricciarsi spontaneamente, inclina il capo a studiare meglio il bicchiere; è rimasto un fondo che degrada più scuro verso il centro. Scrolla le spalle e ingoia il resto in un unico sorso.  
Breda esclama qualcosa e forse Havoc ha battuto le mani: sono deficienti così e ridono tanto forte da coprire la protesta di Winry, quindi tanto meglio.  
«Vi porto davanti alla corte marziale» arriva la voce di Roy, al quale a quanto pare Hawkeye ha provveduto a fornire una dettagliata radiocronaca.  
Havoc allarga le mani, oltraggiato.  
«Ehi, io non sono neppure in servizio! E non avevamo detto che doveva rilassarsi?» aggiunge, un indice buttato in direzione di Ed. Fingerà di non trovare disturbante che questa gente trovi il tempo di parlare di lui nelle proprie di sicuro molto impegnate giornate.  
« _Rilassarsi_ , Sottotenente, non ubriacarsi…»  
«Secondo me dovrebbe rilassarsi pure lei, Colonnello» propone Breda, allegro e col bicchiere di nuovo pieno.  
Hawkeye sospira forte e è un commento più che sufficiente su cosa pensi riguardo quel genere di consigli.  
«È solo alcol» dice Ed alla fine, perché Winry sta ancora lì a guardarlo in modo un po’ troppo strano e intenso, come se non si fidasse di lui. Come quando è venuta a recuperarlo sul tetto dell’ospedale e Ed – è davvero un pezzo di merda così grande da riuscire a far preoccupare la gente in modo tanto grave per eventi tanto innocui?  
Solo che c’è qualcosa di magico nell’alcol, perché è proprio come dicono: _funziona_. In condizioni normali, Ed sa di essere ampiamente contrario a qualunque cosa possa compromettere la sua capacità di formulare pensieri coerenti e calcolare integrali di logaritmi a mente, ma al momento gli importa molto poco. Gli importa molto poco di tutto e è straordinariamente straordinario: c’è l’etanolo e antocianine a iosa, perché è rosso e quindi pigmentato. Flavonoidi, che parola ridicola, flavonoidi. Una di quelle che se la dici abbastanza a lungo e abbastanza velocemente perde del tutto significato.  
«Ahi» tossisce dentro al bicchiere. Non capisce bene da dove arrivi il dolore finché Winry non lo pizzica di nuovo, forte sulla guancia.  
«Ed» inizia, brusca e sta sicuramente per aggiungere qualcosa, non fosse che a quel punto a pizzicarla è Elicia: le tira una ciocca di capelli e Ed capisce perfettamente che sia impossibile non concentrare tutta la propria attenzione su di lei quando ti si approccia con quei due fanali che si ritrova al posto degli occhi.  
«Vieni anche tu?» domanda, in riferimento a qualcosa che fa sospirare Glacier molto forte.  
«Le ho detto di andare a mettere il pigiama» spiega. Deve essere una quotidiana impresa titanica, perché forse ha quasi un accenno di tic alla palpebra inferiore sinistra. Winry è molto più percettiva, sensibile e operativa di quanto Ed potrà mai essere per cui sorride e lascia che Elicia le avvolga tre dita intorno all’indice per farsi trascinare in corridoio e su per le scale. Si allontanano parlando con estrema serietà del fondamentale ruolo che i calzini antiscivolo coprono nell’ambito dell’abbigliamento notturno nonché del loro valore come deterrente per i mostri sotto al letto – che a quanto pare continuano a nutrirsi di piedi esattamente come quando a averne paura era un quattrenne Alphonse.  
Breda apre un’altra bottiglia nel momento stesso in cui il piede di Elicia si è posato sull’ultimo gradino e il biasimo non impedisce a Glacier di dichiararsi comunque propensa a riempirli di torta di mele; Ed si sente un po’ una merda, perché sono un mucchio di gente rumorosa dentro il salotto di questa persona, per cui si alza insieme a Hawkeye quando lei si offre per aiutare a sparecchiare.  
Approda in cucina con una pila di piatti sporchi di sugo e posate alle quali non è sicuro riuscirà a impedire di schiantarsi a terra ancora a lungo.  
«Grazie, caro, non c’era bisogno» fa Glacier, quando lo aiuta a sistemarle accanto al lavello già ingombro di stoviglie. Ed emette un barbuglio non compromettente che è una brutta copia di una risposta cortese alla Al e lo sguardo di lei diventa così soffice che qualcosa dentro Ed si spappola e cola giù, forse dovrà raccoglierlo con una spugna e strizzarlo via nelle tubature prima che le macchi il pavimento. È che Glacier ha gli occhi verdi e anche se non è lo stesso verde di quelli della mamma e in generale Ed è veramente troppo vecchio per fare ancora questo genere di paragoni, c’è qualcosa di orrendamente familiare in lei, capace di strizzargli gli organi interni in diecimila modi diversi, tutti dolorosi e alcuni particolarmente truculenti. Deve essere perché quando parla lo fa in quella maniera, la voce bassa e il tono che non è un rimprovero, ma ha un sapore vecchissimo di “sarebbe meglio se non”, uno di quei consigli sull’autoconservazione che a Ed è sempre mancata – ha sempre avuto bisogno di una coscienza esterna, fosse la mamma e poi Al e Winry e… Diavolo, persino Mustang è una coscienza esterna migliore della sua propria coscienza.  
«Sono sicura che sei una persona responsabile e non c’è nulla di male nel provare cose nuove, ma sai come possono essere i ragazzi quando si lasciano prendere la mano» dice, con lo straccio in mano e il calore materno che le esplode dai pori a ondate. I ragazzi sono Havoc e Breda – Ed non riderà, non dopo aver decretato che effettivamente persino Mustang è giovane e Hawkeye lo è di certo; Havoc e Breda dovrebbero essere in una fascia d’età che si aggira comunque da quelle parti. Persino Glacier si trova in una fascia d’età che si aggira da quelle parti, o no? «Per cui se dovessero esagerare per i tuoi gusti non c’è nulla di male nel mandarli a quel paese» sta dicendo. Sorride. «Adesso per favore aiutami a portare di là quella torta di mele. Che perlomeno abbiate lo stomaco ben pieno, se dovete fare gli sciocchi con l’alcol».  
Ed non ha la più vaga idea di cosa rispondere e il mezzo bicchiere di vino non c’entra proprio un bel niente.  
Torna di lì con un’astronave circolare di mele e cannella; alle sue spalle Glacier chiama Winry a voce alta in direzione delle scale.  
Hawkeye si materializza con dei piatti e lo spedisce a posto, prima di fargliene atterrare uno stracolmo sotto il naso. Il secondo arriva davanti a Mustang; lui ringrazia nella direzione sbagliata e rimane con le dita nervose sul bordo del tavolo, presumibilmente nel timore che se dovesse azzardarsi a cercare la forchetta rischierebbe di colpire in pieno la torta. Hawkeye interviene con un gesto fluido quasi invisibile e un secondo dopo Mustang tiene la forchetta in mano e sta tastando i bordi del piatto con quella che sembrerebbe una metodologia quasi scientifica – è molto più probabile che non abbia la più vaga idea di cosa stia facendo, ma è bravissimo a far sembrare le sue mosse calcolate a prescindere da quanto lo siano in realtà.  
Il vino rosso non ha niente a che fare con la torta di mele, qualcuno potrebbe obiettare, ma l’opinione generale di Ed è che tutto abbia a che fare con la torta di mele a prescindere, in più per qualche motivo la faccia di Falman gli sembra più divertente del solito, non solo perché sta spiegando l’origine della viticoltura nelle civiltà protostoriche nonostante l’unico vagamente interessato sembri Fury.  
Ed scopre di star masticando da un po’, quando finalmente il suo cervello ricorda di registrare che, ehi, la torta di mele è buonissima. La conseguenza immediata, siccome è un dannato masochista, è odiare ogni sua papilla gustativa perché ci dovrebbe essere la bocca di Al attorno a quella torta di mele e – urgh. Veramente: _urgh_.  
Poi deve essersi perso qualcosa, qualcosa di grosso e importante, perché non si capisce davvero come sia possibile che quando alza lo sguardo Falman si sia fatto molto serio e sia passato dal dissertare sulla scoperta del vino a parlare di pietre filosofali. Ed si tossisce un po’ di vino nel gomito e Fury gli batte un colpetto distratto in mezzo alle scapole, pure lui lo sguardo di colpo acutissimo dietro le lenti.  
Sono finiti tutti a convergere intorno a quell’angolo del tavolo e il rumore di stoviglie fuori dalla stanza e chiacchiericcio indica che Rebecca e Winry si sono ritirate in cucina per dare una mano a Glacier. Se c’è del maschilismo nell’aria, Ed non riesce a concentrarcisi troppo, soprattutto visto che Hawkeye è rimasta lì con lo sguardo doppiamente attento, per sopperire a quello fuori fuoco di Mustang. Sembra ci sia più che altro del militarismo, nell’aria, e Ed è ancora tecnicamente nell’esercito, giusto? Lo spera, perché altrimenti dovrebbe inventarsi un modo per pagare le spese mediche di Alphonse e per un momento il pensiero gli cortocircuita il cervello.  
Ci mette un paio di gomiti ben piantati sul tavolo per tornare a concentrarsi.  
«Voglio dire, è una cosa che si può fare davvero? Insomma, molte persone sono di sicuro rimaste ferite e io ero in servizio e non sono neppure un civile» sta dicendo Havoc, tre toni meno entusiasta. Lancia un’occhiata in cucina, in direzione di eventuali passeggiate future con il sottotenente Catalina, presumibilmente. Forse passeggiate in direzione di altari con degli officianti: Ed non ne ha idea, l’unica cosa che sa per certo è di essere circondato da maledetti coglioni con il cervello pieno di ideali e dannata stupida abnegazione.  
«È energia» ripete, per quella che sente come la milionesima volta. Si attira tutti gli occhi addosso, anche le pupille vuote di Mustang. «Sentite, lo so che fa schifo. Sono il primo a dirlo, ma è energia. Va usata. Marcoh la userebbe per guarire qualcun altro».  
«Beh, qualcuno-» inizia Havoc, anche se Breda sta già protestando e almeno su quello Ed sente di avere le spalle coperte: questi idioti altruisti sono altruisti solo con la propria pelle, non con quella dei propri migliori amici.  
«Tu sei finito invischiato senza motivo» stabilisce Ed, sicuro. «Tutti quanti voi, alla fine, siete rimasti coinvolti-»  
«L’esercito era marcio» dice Mustang, non lo fa neanche finire. Anche se potrebbe, perché è la verità e perché sono a casa di Hughes, porcammerda, l’epitome dell’innocente che ci ha rimesso senza motivo per colpa dell’ottusità e della visione a tunnel di Ed. «La storia degli homunculus sarebbe venuta a galla forse troppo tardi se tu e tuo fratello non vi ci foste tuffati a testa bassa».  
«Potremmo essere tutte anime urlanti dentro una pietra filosofale a quest’ora» dice Fury, una risata nervosa mentre si sistema gli occhiali.  
«Resta il fatto che sono un soldato» riparte Havoc, deciso. «Sono rimasto ferito perché coinvolto in una faccenda più grande di me, d’accordo, ma sapevo cosa stavo facendo. Ero, lo sono ancora, preparato a rimetterci quando vado in missione… Non mi va giù che voi alchimisti pensiate sempre di essere gli unici con un cervello».  
«Allora usalo, questo cervello» ribatte Ed, senza pensare. Lo dice e basta, infilza la sua beneamata torta di mele con foga. «A nessuno piace stare su una sedia a rotelle, sei venuto fino a qui quindi ora non ha senso tirarsi indietro. Porcammerda, nessuno può avercela con te perché vuoi camminare».  
In qualche modo – certe volte Ed ha delle epifanie e si stupisce tremendamente di se stesso; come con Rose, certe volte dice cose e quelle cose hanno un impatto in qualche modo che neanche aveva contemplato; escono dalla traiettoria e colpiscono il punto giusto.  
La tavolata annuisce e Havoc china il capo per una momento, respira. Annuisce a sua volta.  
«Sono certo che questo non sia il modo giusto di incitare le persone a prendere delle decisioni, ma un brindisi al piccolo Capo» conclude Breda, il bicchiere levato.  
Ed gli tira una scarpata sotto al tavolo e colpisce Fury, che guaisce tale e quale a Black Hayate.  
«Non rompete i mobili» ammonisce Rebecca dalla cucina. Urla anche se qualcuno voglia un caffè, ma Ed si sente pieno e pronto per dormire, il che lo fa sentire bene e contemporaneamente in colpa. Declina il caffè e lancia un’occhiata all’orologio: sono appena le dieci, potrà tornare da Al nel giro di mezz’ora e approfittare del cambio di turno delle infermiere per ricavare il doppio del tempo accanto al suo letto.  
«Non è la stessa cosa» sta dicendo Mustang, che il caffè non l’ha rifiutato, perché forse è semplicemente impossibile per lui rifiutare un caffè – e comunque non può vedere l’espressione di biasimo di Hawkeye, è quasi una fortuna che sia stupidamente cieco. Stupidamente perché sta ancora lì a pontificare su come il resto del mondo meriti di usare quella pietra più di lui.  
«Aveva detto che si era convinto» dice Ed, gli esce come una specie di rantolo di frustrazione e vino. Gli puzza un po’ l’alito: deve sicuramente sopperire al problema ingerendo più mele e cannella, ma intanto la forchetta gli serve per gesticolare in modo arrabbiato, quindi la torta aspetterà.  
«Ho detto» ribatte Mustang, col tono paziente da maestra elementare e lo sguardo fisso in mezzo alla fronte del povero Fury; lui scivola un po’ più in là sulla sedia per sfuggire alla traiettoria. «Che avrei contemplato la possibilità qualora, dopo aver guarito Havoc, fosse avanzata dell’energia».  
«Certo che avanzerà della fottuta energia e se scopro che decide di non usarla per qualche cretino e stupidamente nobile motivo… Che poi non c’è niente di nobile, porcammerda, li rivuole questi cazzo di cinquecentoventi cenz oppure no?»  
«Che cenz?» domanda Falman, che non può vivere senza sapere qualcosa; Hawkeye, che invece gode di onniscienza, sospira e gli fa cenno di lasciar perdere con la mano.  
«Non ho neanche idea di come di preciso tu abbia speso quei soldi, Acciaio, e comunque-»  
«Non sono affari tuoi- suoi, coglione, non cambi discorso con-».  
«Oh, wow».  
Ed si ferma con la forchetta puntata alla giugulare di Mustang; lui in qualche modo l’ha intercettata e tiene un polpastrello ben piantato sui rebbi mentre gli fissa con decisione una spanna oltre l’orecchio destro. Si girano entrambi con più o meno accuratezza nella generica direzione in cui Breda ha poggiato il suo bicchiere e ha messo su una di quelle sue facce da scacco al re.  
«Beh» commenta, le mani aperte. «Potreste veramente provare a darvi del tu, a questo punto. Il lei associato a epiteti come “coglione” credo sia inclassificabile anche per la sociolinguistica».  
«Confermo» dice Falman, serissimo perché le faccende classificatorie sono serissime, per lui. Ed può apprezzarne l’approccio scientifico, ma questo non gli impedisce di rimanere a boccheggiare come un imbecille di fronte a quella prospettiva. È anche di fronte a Mustang, nel senso che si è voltato a fissarlo e lui sta lì con la faccia di marmo e le sopracciglia leggermente increspate finché non – lo guarda. Non è possibile, Ed sa che non lo è, ma lo sta proprio guardando, fisso, dritto negli occhi. Quelli stanno contemplando qualche scenario dal quale è escluso chiunque altro, Ed per primo, e che forse solo Hawkeye riesce almeno in parte a interpretare, perché lei per esempio sbatte le palpebre e corruga la fronte.  
«Che me ne faccio di dare del tu a un coglione del genere?» ribatte Ed, raccoglie palla e rilancia e il tiro gli riesce anche piuttosto bene; siccome Mustang è Mustang, però, invece di dargliela vinta per una singola volta nella vita stira le labbra, l’angolo destro sale più su del sinistro e a questo punto Ed si è convinto che lui non sappia sorridere come la gente normale, c’è sempre una sfumatura di qualcosa, un carico di significati ulteriori di cui nessuno saprà mai niente a patto di non chiamarsi Riza Hawkeye o costringerlo a sottoporsi a un fottuto elettroencefalogramma.  
Quello di Ed risulterebbe piatto, se qualcuno glielo misurasse quando Mustang risponde.  
«Mi pare una proposta molto ragionevole. Non ha più molto senso che tu mi dia del lei, seppure dovesse mai averne avuto, dato che mi pare di ricordare che ci hai impiegato meno di mezza giornata per passare dal chiamarmi Colonnello a… Com’era, Tenente?»  
«Colonnello dei miei stivali?” risponde Hawkeye, le dita si fermano mentre piega un fazzoletto con precisione geometrica. «O si riferisce a “brutto stronzo”?» conclude, davanti al palmo teso di Mustang.  
«Come volevasi dimostrare».  
«Oh, wow, veramente è rimasto ferito dagli epiteti di un ragazzino di dodici anni? Molto maturo».  
«Dammi del tu e basta, Acciaio».  
«Se la pianta di chiamarmi Acciaio» ribatte Ed, oltre l’ultimo boccone di torta.  
Mustang inclina il capo in direzione di Breda e siccome è una testa di cazzo tracotante, solleva pure un indice da puntare verso Ed; e siccome è una testa di cazzo fortunata, non sbaglia di troppo.  
«Vedi? È sempre lui che detta legge».  
Havoc smette di guardarli come se stesse assistendo a una partita di ping ping e si concentra su di lui. Tira su la mano e l’appoggia sopra il pugno in cui Ed ancora stringe la forchetta in modo ragionevolmente minaccioso.  
«Per favore Ed, non lasciare l’esercito. Non voglio ritornare in un ufficio dove tu e il mio capo non cercate di staccarvi la testa una volta al mese».  
«Intanto ricomincia a camminare, cretino, poi vediamo».  
«Vorresti dire che rimarresti nell’esercito?» domanda Falman, che prende sempre tutto un pelo troppo letteralmente e Ed sta per dirglielo, forse anche Fury sta per dirglielo, perché Fury è il genere di persona gentile che spiega le cose, quando l’aria si comprime e schizza uno squillo in alto come bolle di sapone. A Ed pare quasi di vedere il suono gonfiarsi in globi fucsia nell’aria e vibrare di riverbero col secondo squillo e poi il terzo-  
«Casa Hughes» risponde Glacier e la sua voce flautata serve a nulla per frenare lo scoppiettare feroce nei nervi di Ed. La sedia ha fischiato perché si è alzato di colpo e l’ha spinta indietro. Probabilmente ha svegliato Elicia e il resto del quartiere, forse Glacier riceverà la protesta di un comitato e non lo inviterà mai più a cena, forse…  
«Edward» dice lei, l’espressione dubbiosa. Il dannato stupido cervello di Ed non può decidere di imparare a interpretare la mimica facciale adesso: è lì che si aggrappa a ogni piega e angolazione e sfumatura e inflessione, ma non riesce a cavarne un messaggio; sono solo dati alla rinfusa e si mescolano e la faccia di Glacier potrebbe essere un quadro di arte astratta e così il telefono e il resto della stanza, soprattutto quando Ed scavalca Fury e Falman e un pezzo di tavolo e la poltrona – la poltrona la salta, ci pianta un piede su e scavalca gettandosi dall’altro lato come farebbe Lan Fan – non sa quale scia di distruzione si sia lasciato alle spalle quando la sua mano finisce attaccata alla cornetta, subito insieme alla sua guancia anche se sa benissimo che non serve piantarcela sopra. Solo che non sa nient’altro, non sa niente e-  
«Edward?»  
«Maestra» fa lui, con la voce di qualcun altro. Una persona disperata che sia appena sopravvissuta a una lavanda gastrica dopo un pranzo a base di carta crespa. Non è sicuro che riuscirà a sentire la risposta, c’è un fischio lungo nelle sue orecchie e la valvola delle brutte notizie sta diramando una pulsazione al resto dei suoi organi, così intensa che gli sembra impossibile che le pareti non si stiano muovendo con lui.  
«Si è svegliato, Ed… Alphonse si è svegliato».  
Ed fissa la parete, il suo corpo si immobilizza. Si volta, avverte in modo molto distante il fatto che forse si strangolerò col filo, mentre la maestra lo chiama con voce un po’ più alta, chiede se ha capito.  
«Ho capito» dice lui, anche se è una grossa bugia. «Ho capito, vi devo ammazzare tutti quanti».  
Metà della casa solleva un sopracciglio; Havoc e Breda, che hanno un acuto spirito di sopravvivenza, tremano. 

*

«Lo sapevo, merda» dice, lo ringhia contro la porta e contro il camice – il fottuto camice del cazzo, ha sempre troppe braccia o forse è Ed a averne troppe o forse- vaffanculo, vaffanculo a tutto quanto. Sputacchia un mucchio di stoffa verde pisello prima di riemergere. «Lo sapevo che si svegliava mentre non c’ero, lo sapevo che non dovevo andarmene, vi ammazzo tutti!»  
«Considerata la situazione, opterò per evitare di staccarti la testa proprio adesso» risponde Izumi, monolitica e straordinariamente radiosa. Sta seduta sulla sedia e non smette di guardare la parete e Sig e Edward come se fossero un’equazione molto complessa splendidamente risolta.  
Ed cerca di infilarsi la schifosa cuffietta sul piede destro e scivola sul sinistro; per fortuna quando sbatte la testa contro la parete ce l’ha abbastanza dura perché le uniche conseguenze siano un rumore secco di cose piene e l’urletto impanicato di un infermiere.  
Blatera di star bene qualcosa come tre volte e quello che esce è un mucchio di crasi barbugliate, ma chissenefrega – _chissenefrega_. Arriva in fondo al corridoio in scivolata, le cuffiette che cigolano un singolo fischio acuto finché non frena, le dita attaccate a uno stipite e la spalla che sbatte contro l’altro.  
«Signor Elric» dice la dottoressa di cui non ha ancora capito il nome nonostante sia ormai il suo punto di riferimento medicale. Gli occhi rossi le lampeggiano e c’è un ringhio esasperato in fondo alla sua gola, non glielo libera sulla faccia solo perché forse è contro le procedure ospedaliere. «Questo continua a essere un ospedale» riesce a dire, prima di inciampare con la lingua sul suo stesso rimprovero e sgranare gli occhi. «In nome di Ishvara, cosa ha fatto alla testa, adesso?»  
Ed non sa di cosa parli, quello che era rotto in lui stava molto più in basso, sotto il cuore e adesso si sta saldando, può sentire lo strappo gonfiarsi come se una squadra di carpentieri ci stesse spremendo una colata di silicone. Respira, ma ci vede appannato, qualcosa gli sta colando giù negli occhi. Nell’occhio. Non è sicuro. È sicuro solo degli occhi dorati a meno di due metri, enormi e lucenti, un po’ gonfi di sonno. E preoccupati, anche. Perché sono preoccupati?  
«Fratellone» gracchia Alphonse, come se estraesse ogni parola da un involto stretto di carta di giornale. «Che hai fatto alla faccia?»  
Ed ricorda come si faccia a respirare. Sa di ricordarlo. Il primo tentativo di produrre un suono umano è comunque nient’altro che un rantolo insensato.  
«La mia faccia?» gesticola, in direzione di quella mummificata di Al. Indossa ancora la cuffietta, è la cosa più ridicola – è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto. La cosa più bella.  
Hohenheim l’ha fottuto per sempre, ci sono fluidi che gli colano dagli orifizi facciali e non c’è nessun motivo per piangere, Al è sveglio, Al parla – si asciuga la guancia con una strusciata secca del polso.  
«Oh» commenta, quando registra il rosso.  
«Sei sempre coperto di sangue» dice Al, corruga la fronte e tossicchia, poi sposta appena la nuca sul cuscino per guardare la dottoressa. «È sempre coperto di sangue».  
«Ci ho fatto caso» ribatte lei.  
Ed vorrebbe rispondere “perché cazzo stiamo parlando del mio stupido sangue, adesso?” e forse lo ha detto, in una specie di barbuglio compresso nel tragitto dalla porta al letto. Quando atterra nei pressi di Al non sa bene neppure lui che cosa fare; scopre di aver sollevato la mano e è di nuovo come col ciuffo di capelli di Mustang, solo che adesso può – adesso può perché quello è Al.  
«Fratellone?» dice lui, da qualche parte intorno a Ed, perché lui gli sta sfilando la stupida cuffia e diavolo, i capelli gli piovono attorno e bisogna tagliarli, davvero, bisogna tagliarli.  
Ne raccoglie una ciocca e prova a metterla di modo che eviti di cadergli dritta sopra gli occhi, ma è piuttosto impossibile e – sono come i suoi, i capelli. C’è niente da fare, fanno più o meno quello che gli pare, sempre.  
«Scusa» fa Al, senza nessun motivo logico. Non c’è mai un motivo logico per cui Alphonse dovrebbe scusarsi, specialmente non con lui, quindi non capisce proprio perché accidenti lo stia facendo finché non scopre di dover tirare su col naso come un marmocchio e che ci sono un po’ troppi fluidi sulla sua faccia e non tutto è sangue.  
«Vado a parlare con qualcuno che mi ascolti» annuncia la dottoressa e forse quel brusio di prima era lei che cercava di spiegare cose medicali e – chissenefrega, delle cose medicali. Ed non riesce neanche a vergognarsi del suo problema idraulico, non quando la faccia di Al sta così vicina alla sua, gli occhi aperti.  
«Non devi scusarti, perché cazzo ti stai scusando?» si brontola dritto contro il braccio mentre prova a strofinarsi la faccia. È una brutta idea di sicuro, perché adesso si è probabilmente strisciato sangue e lacrime e stupidità dritte dentro l’occhio.  
«Mi sa che sono rotto» gli esce fuori e – la guancia di Al tra indice e pollice è fragile e sottile e se non sta attento ci lascerà un livido, quindi quella cosa non somiglia a un pizzico neppure alla lontana.  
«La testa?» domanda Al, ancora chiaramente più di là che di qua; l’unico motivo per cui Ed non è nel panico è che i suoi occhi non sono fuori fuoco, li tiene ben puntati sulla sua faccia.  
_Più in basso_ , vorrebbe rispondere: più in basso e non è il cuore, più in basso giù sotto il diaframma. Si tasta distratto in quel punto, ma in quel momento la bocca di Al si apre in un mezzo sbadiglio, sembra gigante sulla sua faccia sottile. Ed non fa in tempo a grattarsi la costola che la mano è già risalita, a appoggiarsi sulla testa dura di suo fratello e il suo mucchio selvaggio di capelli.  
Lui sta ancora parecchio orizzontale e sembra ancora che le parole e l’aria e un po’ tutto il mondo sia una grossa fonte di fatica, ma inclina il capo contro il suo palmo e forse, forse farà le fusa.  
Poi arriccia il naso e aggrotta la fronte e per la lunghissima frazione di un istante Ed ha quasi un infarto.  
«Fratellone» dice però lui, e annusa l’aria attorno alla sua faccia, quella che Ed non si era accorto di aver avvicinato tantissimo per spiargli pure i pori sul naso.  
«Sì» domanda, l’apparato cardiocircolatorio in procinto di bloccare ogni singola funzione, compresa quella che gli consente di associare inflessioni interrogative alle domande. Per fortuna Alphonse gli legge ancora nella mente, e comunque è completamente concentrato nel dilatare le narici.  
«Hai bevuto vino?» domanda, con uno sconcerto che potrebbe essere per metà dovuto alla constatazione che ricorda effettivamente che accidenti di odore abbia il vino in primo luogo.  
La sua voce sembra legittimamente uscita dalle fauci dell’inferno, fievole e roca, ma il tono: il tono è talmente _Al_ che è quasi un miracolo che l’intero reparto di terapia intensiva non sia scattato sull’attenti.  
Ed – ride, e poi ride ancora così forte da cominciare a tossire e forse la sua faccia non smetterà mai più di essere una disgustosa fontana di orribili fluidi corporei. Eppure va bene – non è rotto, non è mai stato tanto intero in vita sua. 

*

«Fuori».  
La dottoressa con le ciabatte rosse è sicuramente un drago o altro animale mitologico; stanno per uscirle lingue di fuoco dalle orecchie, Ed ne è completamente certo.  
Se gliene importasse un po’ meno probabilmente il suo nervo ottico si occuperebbe di eliminarla direttamente dal campo visivo.  
Invece è lei che mette la sua schiena nel mezzo, a eliminare Al suo campo visivo e già solo il fatto che il suo sorriso screpolato sia sparito dietro il bianco del camice basta a rovesciare l’assetto spaziale di Ed in modo piuttosto doloroso.  
Scopre che si sta muovendo quando è già fuori e evita lo stipite di una porta per un pelo; sbatte le palpebre davanti al giallo semovente lì davanti e sì, uh, i capelli di Winry.  
Non è del generico giallo semovente: sono i capelli di Winry.  
Gliene finisce una manciata in bocca mentre il resto – di Winry, non dei capelli – si abbarbica sulla sua spalla nel modo in cui di sicuro avrebbe voluto abbarbicarsi a quella di Al, ma non ha potuto perché Al sembra un mucchio di stecchini e anche abbracciarlo pare un serio attentato alla sua salute, specialmente quando hai personale ospedaliero appostato come uno stormo di rapaci ai piedi del letto di attesa di cacciarti a pedate dalla stanza.  
Winry si stacca dopo una stretta che è mortale ma breve, solo che le sue mani scivolano invece di levarsi e i palmi vanno a appoggiarsi giusto sopra le guance di Ed, a reggergli la faccia sotto il neon del corridoio.  
«Non ci posso credere che sei riuscito a sanguinare completamente a casaccio» dice, con un bordo di isteria che deve essere la stessa carica che circola nel corpo di Ed, una scossa di euforia che sembra il momento in cui un treno ti passa davanti velocissimo e tu sei appena un pelo dietro la linea gialla.  
Al sta bene. Al-  
«Sì» risponde, Winry, e quindi Ed deve averlo detto a voce alta, anche se non è più troppo sicuro di dove sia il fuori e dove sia il dentro e se i suoi pensieri siano parole o viceversa o – non ha molto senso, vero? Non ce l’ha. Per questo non si oppone quando Winry dice parole a sua volta, che non distingue molto bene. Sale distratto a strofinarsi un polpastrello sulla guancia; solo che ha del sangue sulla faccia e forse è per quello che si sente come se l’avessero rivoltato come un guanto, gli organi e i muscoli e l’intero apparato cardiocircolatorio all’esterno, a pulsare di cellule e ossigeno, l’odore del ferro dritto sotto il naso.  
Escono dal corridoio e è un po’ come ricominciare a respirare. C’è un chiacchiericcio affollato poco più in là e Ed intravede le scarpe di Breda e le ruote della sedia di Havoc, l’ombra gigantesca di Sig e la voce della maestra che spiega qualcosa con uno dei suoi migliori toni pazienti. Ne ha diversi, per quanto possa suonare bizzarro considerato il soggetto.  
«Dobbiamo chiamare la nonna» dice Winry, molto più vicina. Ed annuisce, ma quando lo tira dietro di sé non arrivano davanti a un telefono: chiede dei cerotti a un’infermiera, cosa che perplime Ed quel tanto che basta a non capire perché mai di colpo si ritrovi seduto dentro l’ufficio della caposala con dell’acqua ossigenata in rotta di collisione con la sua faccia.  
«Sei veramente un disastro» dice Winry e Ed annuisce. «Che poi, si può sapere quand’è che sei riuscito a farti una cicatrice sulla fronte?»  
«Numero Quarantotto» risponde Ed, all’altezza delle sue tette. Sono sotto l’informe mucchio del camice che hanno ancora entrambi addosso e Ed c’è così abituato, a averla a quell’altezza, in quella posizione, mentre gli avvita parti meccaniche, che non ha mai veramente pensato alle sue tette. È una cosa a cui avrebbe dovuto pensare, anche quella. Perché diavolo gli viene in mente adesso? Deve essere colpa della prossimità geografica di Havoc, del vino, della botta in testa.  
«Cosa?» domanda Winry, l’ovatta in mano.  
Ed solleva il mento e la guarda in faccia, perché non sta parlando con le sue tette, ma con lei.  
«Il taglio, la prima volta… Ma niente, è che ho preso un mucchio di botte in testa e ogni volta si riapre» conclude, perché parlare di anime di serial killer legate a armature messe a guardia di laboratori alchemici segreti non ha proprio nessun senso, in questo momento.  
Winry sospira e centra il secchio della spazzatura al primo colpo, prima di recuperare un cerotto. Sospira ancora più forte mentre strappa la carta.  
«Un mucchio di botte in testa… Questo spiegherebbe molte cose» borbotta.  
«Ehi» ribatte Ed, ma senza livore. Senza energia, anche: è come se gli fosse scivolata via dal taglio e sì che è sicuro di aver perso meno di un decilitro di sangue.  
Winry emette uno sbuffo soffice, gli appiattisce il cerotto sulla fronte con il dito e c’è qualcosa di sospeso nell’aria; Ed guarda la massa informe del camice di lei sgonfiarsi come un sufflè, mentre si appoggia alla scrivania dell’infermiera, giusto davanti a lui, e fissa un punto laser sulla sua spalla destra così intensamente che Ed è sicuro stia per dire qualcosa sul metallo e gli automail.  
«Ed, senti» inizia e lui è già pronto a spiegarle che non gliene importa niente, dell’accidenti di automail; adesso c’è Al di cui occuparsi, perché è sveglio e tutto il resto, solo che _tutto il resto_ Ed non è ancora certo di cosa sia e vorrebbe veramente prendere un medico e farselo spiegare in modo molto dettagliato, grazie.  
«È un po’ che volevo parlartene… Un po’ tanto. Almeno un anno, solo che non c’è mai stato un momento adatto e comincio a pensare che il momento adatto non esista e quindi, al diavolo, io te lo dico e basta, okay?»  
Quando aggrotta le sopracciglia, il cerotto tira appena sulla fronte un po’ anche tra i capelli; forse ce n’è rimasto uno appiccicato sotto anche se è strano perché Winry ci sa fare coi cerotti, con le cose medicali, con tutte le cose che servono a rimettere insieme pezzetti di persone scomposte. Nessuno lo sa meglio di quanto lo sappia Ed.  
«Okay» le dice. Registra le chiazze appena rosse sulle sue guance e il modo in cui deglutisce e gratta con l’indice la pellicina sul bordo del pollice e forse sanguinerà e sarà la seconda persona che sanguina senza senso, oggi, perché è senza senso, giusto? O magari il senso c’è, e Ed è il solito stronzo che non capisce niente. Sembra molto probabile.  
Aspetta zitto, ma le guance di Winry non si fanno meno rosse e esiste un’altissima probabilità che si morda l’interno della guancia abbastanza da costringere Ed a chiamare un infermiere vero, perché lui non è per nulla utile in questi casi e…  
«Diosanto» dice Winry, una mano calata sulla faccia.  
«Cosa» geme Ed, perché non sa più se il rosso delle guance di lei sia effettivamente un’espressione di qualcosa che succede nel suo corpo o se la termodinamica dell’intero reparto abbia deciso di fottersi; spiegherebbe perché sembra proprio che anche a lui uscirà del fumo dalle orecchie.  
«Ed» dice Winry. Rimuove la mano dalla faccia e lo guarda dritto negli occhi, lo pinza contro il muro senza usare altra parte del corpo che le sue pupille. «Tu mi piaci. Tu… mi piaci».  
«Ah» dice Ed. È ottuso, come i triangoli ottusi, è così ottuso che è un angolo piatto; è un angolo giro, è una sfera, è l’oggetto geometrico meno acuto che esista.  
Winry – non ha ancora sbattuto le palpebre, solo le si stanno stringendo appena attorno, come il momento in cui è in procinto di piangere; Winry ha gli occhi così blu che Ed è quasi certo non possano esistere sullo stesso piano ontologico del resto delle sfumature di blu nel mondo, perché lo spettro luminoso non è abbastanza per incapsularne la _bluezza_.  
«Mi piaci» proseguono lei, le sue labbra, la sua lingua e le sue pliche vocali. È il nome tecnico delle corde, gliel’ha spiegato Al quella volta che si era fissato sull’apparato fonatorio perché “dato che tecnicamente non possiedo un vero apparato, come è possibile che riesca a parlare comunque?” e come la maggior parte delle cose che Ed sa, l’informazione gli si è semplicemente incastrata da qualche parte tra i solchi del cervello e non è scivolata più via.  
«Mi piaci in modo non platonico» continua Winry, sempre più rossa e sempre meno coerente; la pellicina non aveva nessuna possibilità di sopravviverle, adesso la pelle attorno all’unghia è di un rosa acceso più arrabbiato di quello che le tinge le guance. «Vuol dire che mi piaci nel… nel modo in cui le persone si piacciono. Quando una ragazza e un ragazzo e, ma non necessariamente, voglio dire, in quel modo in cui…»  
«So cosa vuol dire platonico» si decide a rispondere Ed e è quasi sorpreso che gli esca quel tono saccente. Non che sia fuor di carattere, ma di sicuro è fuori contesto e sia lui che Winry si fermano immobili a guardare l’aria sospesa nel mezzo come se la frase avesse una forma e un colore e anche una grafica, come fosse il titolo di una pellicola del cinematografo, quando compare all’inizio con una di quelle musiche drammatiche in sottofondo.  
È sicuramente un film muto, almeno se dovesse dipendere da Ed.  
Winry invece caccia altro fiato dalle narici – ha i polmoni d’acciaio, Ed lo sa: è tutta una vita che è il diretto destinatario delle sue migliori grida di guerra – e si piazza più dritta, così tanto che Ed si sente improvvisamente molto cretino per il semplice fatto di essere seduto.  
«Beh, mi piaci in quel modo. Ecco, l’ho detto. Adesso se vuoi scusarmi andrò a liberarmi di questo stupido camice e-»  
«Winry».  
«Stupido. Stupidi camici per persone enormi, non ha nessun senso, potrebbero almeno avere la decenza di farne di due misure diverse…»  
«Winry».  
« _Cosa_ ».  
Non sta esattamente piangendo e forse è solo che il cervello di Ed pulsa e il neon sfrigola e le luci fanno strani scherzi; ha gli occhi lucidi, però, e forse si strapperà di dosso la stoffa come se dovesse liberarsi di un carapace.  
Ed non lo sa, _cosa_ , ma sa di essersi alzato perché le sue gambe, il suo corpo in generale, sono sempre una frazione di secondo più svegli di quanto non sia lui: è quello che gli ha permesso di sopravvivere a anni di botte da orbi e proiettili volanti; è quello che lo spinge a allungare la mano quando Winry si è già voltata, pronta a schizzare via. Non riesce a prenderle la mano, le dita si chiudono attorno a un lembo di stoffa verde e il camice le scivola giù dalla spalla, quindi giù in generale e forse inciamperà nei suoi piedi perché c’è veramente troppa stupida stoffa.  
«Sì» dice Ed al camice e alla ciocca di capelli che gli è finita in qualche modo spiaccicata sulle labbra. La sua frangia schizofrenica è un ottimo ausilio quando vuole nascondere la faccia per un motivo o per l’altro, ma rende ridicolmente complessa metà delle sue interazioni umane e sì che quelle sono sempre già complicate di base.  
Winry si è voltata, a quel punto, e lo guarda fisso con le palpebre più ampie di almeno un paio di millimetri, il che è parecchio anche considerata l’estensione della superficie che gli occhi di lei occupano sulla sua faccia  
«Sì?» domanda. E ha senso, no? Perché Ed ha detto sì a – deglutisce. Non è un matrimonio, non deve dire sì, ha detto sì al suo cervello, non a lei. Ha detto sì alla concatenazione di pensieri che _deve_ essere quella giusta: Winry ha ragione. Non ci sarà mai un momento adatto, nel caos della sua vita, perché si verifichino quelle cose che spontaneamente sembrano verificarsi nelle vite altrui. Winry è già la persona più vicina alla sua anima che ci sia, a parte Al, e forse va bene: tutto grida che va bene, è la soluzione più logica, opportuna e sensata, che poi è come dire che è la cosa giusta, no? Altrimenti quali sono le cose giuste, se non quelle logiche, opportune e sensate?  
«Sì, anche tu mi piaci» dice, perché è vero. Winry gli piace, non c’è un altro modo per dirlo e forse non c’è un modo specifico in cui dovrebbe piacergli: forse “non platonico” è un concetto che non ha spazio nella vita di Ed e deve solo imparare a conviverci; magari è semplicemente così che Ed funziona, le prove empiriche sembrano confluire tutte in quella direzione, e se dicesse a Winry che no, non gli piace, sarebbe altrettanto falso. Le cose possono essere o vere o false, lo dice la scienza: non ci sono cose un po’ vere o un po’ false, e se Winry gli piace – e gli piace – allora gli piace e basta. È intuitivo e non c’è bisogno di costruirci sopra un teorema; Ed non ha _voglia_ di costruirci sopra un teorema. Non adesso, probabilmente mai.  
C’è una specie di vibrazione tremolante nelle sue gambe, è risalita fin nello stomaco e, davvero, fa un freddo cane di colpo. Così tanto che è felice di avere ancora lo stupido camice addosso e felice quando addosso si ritrova anche Winry, stretta contro così forte per un momento e incastrata così bene, ogni arto al posto giusto, che è davvero _giusto_ e forse può persino sentire del sollievo.  
«Accidenti, Ed, non metterci così tanto a rispondere a una cosa del genere!» grida però Winry e ora – gli occhi sono ancora umidi e le guance ancora rosse ma sta ridendo; senza rumore, ma emana una specie di luce elettrica e isterica, la stessa isteria che Ed sente crescergli nella gola. Si guardano per qualcosa come un anno luce e mezzo, mentre la voce di Al nella sua testa gli ricorda con sufficienza che gli anni luce sono misure di distanza, non di tempo.  
«Scusa» propone, di default, perché è quello che dice quando fracassa un automail e non vorrebbe mai fracassarle i sentimenti o qualsiasi altra cosa. «Non ho- okay. E adesso quindi cosa bisogna fare?» si ritrova a chiedere, appena nel panico. Solo un po’. Leggerissimamente… Del tutto, completamente, disastrosamente nel panico, mentre la temperatura inverte tendenza e adesso la sua testa è calda mentre tutto il resto è freddo. Forse dovrebbe farsi ricoverare, è il posto giusto; il momento giusto è già stato stabilito che non esiste da nessuna parte e in nessun tempo, ma almeno il posto giusto…  
«Oh. Beh, adesso… Non lo so» dice Winry, strozzata. Sembra di essere in un palloncino, di quelli che li gonfi e poi non riesci a fare il fottuto nodo e se lasci la presa schizzerà via fischiando; o magari uno all’elio, perché Ed è quasi certo che la voce di lei non fosse così acuta, prima, e anche la sua, quando prova a schiarirsi la gola, esce come una specie di rantolo asfittico.  
«Insomma, penso che possiamo… Possiamo scoprirlo. Voglio dire».  
«Sì» dice Ed, con sussiego e ragionevolezza e un altro mucchio di sostantivi per nulla sensati che però gli si ammucchiano nella testa. «Sì, possiamo».  
«Al starà bene» prosegue Winry, la voce si fa più sicura man mano che riesce a disporre tasselli uno dietro l’altro, come in un piano d’azione. «Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo».  
«Sì» ripete Ed, instupidito. «Quindi ora siamo- stiamo. Voglio dire, insieme?» si augura seriamente che far svolazzare le sopracciglia in quella maniera sia un modo universale per conguagliare il concetto di “non platonico”. Chissà perché diavolo si dice così, poi? C’entra di sicuro Platone, quello stronzo c’entra sempre.  
Di sicuro non c’entra Havoc, quando la sua testa si affaccia cigolando insieme alle ruote, appena sotto quella del sottotenente Rebecca Catalina.  
«Oh, per tutto ciò che è sacro, baciala!» esclama lei, e l’unico motivo per cui Havoc non sta sghignazzando a voce alta è che lei gli sta tirando una ciocca di capelli dal nervoso.  
La termodinamica della stanza si rovescia di nuovo e Ed non è per niente sicuro di avere ancora un cuore, forse l’ha appena deglutito. Lo tossisce fuori, comunque, mentre Winry uggiola frasi incomprensibili ma che di sicuro sono l’espressione di come si sentono le budella di Ed al momento.  
In compenso, di tutte le cose poco chiare che si stanno verificando, perlomeno adesso è del tutto spiegabile perché mai Havoc e Catalina vadano così tragicamente d’accordo. 

*

Al ha smesso di respirare per qualcosa come un cinquantasei secondi, ma a quanto pare il suo grosso cervello non riporterà danni permanenti per questo.  
È l’ultima informazione registrata, poi Ed è quasi certo di avere acconsentito a che fosse l’ora di dormire. Non ricorda a chi l’abbia detto, se qualcuno l’abbia detto a lui e se la cosa su cui ricorda d’essere impattato fosse effettivamente un cuscino o piuttosto il petto prosperoso della dottoressa.  
Da lì in poi niente, buio completo. Esiste la concreta possibilità che si sia fatto anche lui un piccolo coma di una decina di giorni, a giudicare dal modo in cui percepisce la sua coscienza fluttuare un po’ troppo giù nel mare di zuppa densa che dovrebbe essere il suo corpo.  
È solo quello, l’idea di aver perso completamente il senso del tempo, che gli attiva qualche sinapsi sconnessa. Qualcosa si muove al suo fianco e capisce che si tratta del suo stesso braccio solo quando finalmente è riuscito a farselo atterrare sulla faccia.  
Stropiccia un occhio a lungo con un paio di polpastrelli addormentati e poi si ferma, pensieroso e rimbecillito: forse è il caso di stropicciare anche l’altro? Le ciglia sono appiccicaticce e disgustose sotto le dita; lui stesso è appiccicaticcio e disgustoso, come i suoi stupidi pensieri appiccicaticci e disgustosi.  
È sempre stato così appiccicaticcio e disgustoso? Ne ha un ricordo abbastanza vago.  
Al non ha riportato danni cerebrali: questo lo ricorda con sicurezza; deve anche essere stato l’interruttore che gli ha consentito di rilassarsi improvvisamente e riattivargli l’interruttore del sonno.  
Apre gli occhi una, poi due volte. Al terzo tentativo il lobo occipitale restituisce un quadro di senso compiuto, almeno per quel che riguarda profondità e prospettiva.  
La carta da parati giallina è la prima cosa che registra, le rose stilizzate in processione lungo la parete, file ordinate leggermente sfalsate a creare un reticolo ipnotico.  
Le interiora di Ed sono molto combattute al riguardo: da una parte il fatto di non trovarsi davanti a una parete bianca lo rende enormemente più rilassato; dall’altra, il fatto di non trovarsi davanti a una parete bianca lo agita tantissimo.  
Negli anni, comunque, ha imparato a non farsi prendere dal panico quando si sveglia in posti in cui non ricorda d’essere arrivato, a maggior ragione dal momento che non sembra abbia un trauma cranico e neppure che sia legato con un doppio nodo scorsoio – i preferiti dai terroristi alle prime armi, che non hanno idea di cosa la parola scorsoio voglia dire, evidentemente.  
Si sente… Non è sicuro. Per un momento lunghissimo la sua mente è completamente vuota, cotonata di una sorta di beige che deve essere la luce chiara che entra dalla finestra. Anche le tende sono a fiori, c’è un guardaroba dall’aria pesante e vecchiotta, nell’angolo, e nell’aria un odore di. Di _casa_. Riesce a registrarlo solo un secondo prima che vada a scomporsi in più specifici composti aromatici e a quel punto ha capito, cosa accidenti si senta – cosa _non_ si sente: non è più stanco. Non si sente più stanco.  
Scatta seduto e il letto cigola così forte che per un secondo è convinto di averlo rotto, perché c’è del peso strano sul materasso e sembra proprio che stia affondando anche giù, ma lì ci sono solo le sue gambe e l’automail è pesante ma non _così_ pesante.  
Non pesante quanto una bambina di cinque anni, comunque, soprattutto una con i geni da gigante di Maes Hughes.  
Di sicuro un quarto della massa corporea di Elicia è dovuta ai suoi occhi giganteschi, comunque, perché per il resto deve avere ginocchia ben acuminate, se sono affondate nel materasso a quella maniera. Lo sta fissando.  
Ed la fissa di rimando.  
«Mamm _aaah!_ »  
«Aaah!» rilancia Ed, più basso e roco di qualcosa come otto ottave. «Perché urli?»  
«Perché sei sveglio» spiega lei, composta.  
«Elicia, non gridare!» grida Glacier, dabbasso, e Ed realizza che quella è Elicia Hughes e Glacier sta gridando da un generico basso che deve essere molto poco generico e molto il pian terreno di casa Hughes.  
«Mamma, si è svegliato!» grida Elicia, ancora appollaiata ai piedi del letto.  
Con molto sollievo delle orecchie di Ed, la risposta di Glacier sono passi sulle scale, leggeri e svelti.  
Ed ha appena il tempo di rallegrarsi del fatto di essere vestito – indossa ancora la maglietta rossa col cane, per dire, e la coperta copre le sue sacrosante, comunque sempre molto pudiche mutande – che la porta si apre e Glacier si affaccia con l’aspetto di qualcuno che sia sveglio abbastanza a lungo da poter essere considerato un membro produttivo della comunità già solo per quello.  
«Eli, ti avevo detto di non disturbare» dice per prima cosa, un sospiro trattenuto sotto le narici. «Ti prego di scusarla, tutti questi ospiti in casa l’hanno eccitata parecchio… Perché non vai giù e versi un po’ di caffè per Edward? Va bene, Edward?»  
«Sempre» risponde Ed, e deve essere esattamente così che si sentono i gatti quando Mustang li abbaglia sulle strade con i fari e la sua pessima guida.  
Il materasso cigola di nuovo e stavolta deve essere perché Elicia si è arrampicata giù, ma Ed è così ipnotizzato dal sorriso di Glacier che registra solo uno svolazzare vago di codini castani nella periferia del suo campo visivo.  
«Stavamo iniziando a preoccuparci, ma Winry ha detto che probabilmente l’idea migliore era lasciarti dormire».  
Winry… _Winry_. Ecco, così devono sentirsi i gatti quando Mustang li investe direttamente. Le sue orecchie devono essere munite di un qualche genere di potere magnetico, comunque, perché pare proprio che il ferro nel suo sangue sia immancabilmente attratto nella loro direzione; non è un granché, come sensazione, specie quando comincia a pulsargli al centro della nuca.  
«Winry… Dov’è?»  
«In ospedale con tuo fratello. Anche lui ha dormito più o meno abbondantemente negli ultimi due giorni, da quel che mi ha detto, quindi non ha sentito troppo la tua mancanza… Attenzione!»  
Lo ha gridato quasi prima che Ed mettesse effettivamente la pianta dell’automail sopra quello che scopre essere un pattino con le rotelline verde menta. Glacier ha dei superpoteri: riesce a scusarsi e rimproverare Elicia e il suo disordine nello stesso identico momento, mentre la bambina rientra nella stanza con una tazza in mano e Ed ricade con le chiappe sul letto.  
«Ti avevo chiesto di fare ordine».  
«Mi avevi chiesto di prendere il caffè» la corregge Elicia, la fronte corrugata. «Non c’è di che» aggiunge, compita, quando arriva a portata per porgere la tazza a Ed, che comunque è in mutande. A nessuno nella stanza sembra importare e questo fa sentire Ed in qualche modo ancora più un peso morto di dimensioni gigantopiche.  
«Grazie» decide di dire, perché è sempre un’ottima scelta e comunque è veramente, veramente grato per il caffè. Solo l’odore sembra avergli riattivato almeno in parte le capacità logiche di base, se non quelle motorie.  
È a casa di Glacier, nella stanza degli ospiti che evidentemente Elicia usa come laboratorio per la costruzione di impressionanti torri di lego e altre meraviglie, tra cui un elmo bellissimo che sembrerebbe proprio essere una confezione di panettone dipinta con le tempere.  
Stringe le dita attorno al manico della tazza e è ancora abbastanza mancino da averla presa con la sinistra, per fortuna, perché la destra al momento gli sembra un ammasso di formicolii pronti a staccarsi e decollare – va bene così, deve solo bere caffè e trovare i suoi pantaloni ,o qualunque pantalone a questo punto, e andare dritto da Al. Dove c’è anche Winry.  
«Come sono arrivato qui?» domanda a quel punto, perché ci sono diverse cose che non tornano e vorrebbe veramente tornassero, specialmente cose a forma di pantaloni, grazie.  
«Oh, sembra che tu ti sia addormentato» dice Glacier, che è una spiegazione, anche se non una molto dettagliata. Spera di non essersi addormentato direttamente addosso a personale ospedaliero, o addosso a Winry. O addosso a chiunque, pensandoci.  
«Non stare a preoccuparti… È pomeriggio, comunque» prosegue Glacier, terribilmente operativa. Questo spiega anche perché Elicia non sia a scuola e lei non sia… a lavoro? Gli viene in mente in quel momento che non sa bene che lavoro Glacier faccia, ma dovrà pur farne uno, anche con la pensione militare di Hughes, anche se forse la pensione di un generale è una buona pensione e…  
«Ti piace?» domanda Elicia, e ce l’ha col suo caffè.  
Ed spegne il cervello e annuisce; Glacier stava parlando, dicendo qualcosa in merito a sedie a rotelle e piani di sotto, ma è facile per Elicia catturare l’attenzione totale di una stanza e è un’abilità che ha poco a che fare con la vocetta acuta e molto col fatto che somiglia fin troppo a suo padre anche nei modi. Probabilmente è perché Hughes somigliava a un cinquenne, piuttosto che viceversa, ma resta un evento perlomeno ipnotico per chi l’abbia conosciuto.  
«Sicuro. L’hai fatto tu?»  
«No, non posso ancora accendere i fornelli» risponde lei, con un leggero rammarico al concetto. Poi ghigna. «Ma non ho messo il latte! Perché a te non piace… Mamma, adesso possiamo andare da Winry?» cambia argomento e interlocutore come una trottola, la gonna le rotea attorno.  
«Certo, se Edward pensa che… Oh, quasi dimenticavo» risponde Glacier, si blocca subito e in mano tiene quelli che hanno proprio l’aria di essere dei pantaloni. Lavati e asciugati e piegati – forse persino stirati: è così tanto tempo che Ed non vede un ferro da stiro nella sua vita che per un momento il concetto gli suona talmente astruso che non assimila le parole.  
«Cosa?»  
«Breda, caro. Voleva che lo aiutassi con qualcosa quando ti svegliavi, ma non è sceso nei dettagli… Mi ha lasciato un numero, però, quindi se puoi chiamalo».  
«È pomeriggio» risponde Ed, perché sta seguendo un altro filo. È il filo di tutti i suoi ragionamenti nelle ultime settimane: si avvolge in spirali e si adatta agli orari di visita di Al.  
«Ha detto che era urgente» dice Glacier. «Riguarda Roy».  
Lo guarda dritto negli occhi e Ed le sbatte le palpebre davanti alla faccia. Gli occhi, di Mustang…  
«Quanti giorni ha detto che ho dormito?» domanda, costernato.  
Glacier sorride proprio nel momento in cui qualcosa si schianta al piano di sotto e la voce di Havoc impreca, forte. Glacier alza gli occhi al cielo.  
«Temo che tu ti sia perso un po’ di cose».

*

«Possiamo sempre legarti» propone Rebecca, a braccia conserte e con l’espressione serena in modo decisamente sinistro. A quanto pare ha un’ottima soluzione più o meno per tutto, il che spiega sempre meglio perché sia amica di Riza Hawkeye.  
«Andiamo, non potete lasciarmi qui, siete delle persone orribili… Heymans, almeno tu!»  
Heymans, che è Breda – Ed davvero non è sicuro di conoscere i nomi propri di tutte quelle persone nonostante conosca benissimo quelle persone – lo ignora con dedizione.  
«E quindi abbiamo pensato fosse il caso di chiedere a te. Lui non voleva, sai com’è fatto».  
«Come un idiota» conferma Ed dietro la sua seconda tazza di caffè. Glacier ne produce in quantità industriali e ne elargisce dosi generose dentro delicate tazze a fiori di cui deve avere almeno un servizio da dodici. Il che significa che in mattinata ne ha preparati almeno dodici di caffè, perché Ed si è ritrovato con una tazza munita di corno sbrilluccicante che deve essere quella in cui di solito fa colazione Elicia.  
L’impugnatura è una coda arricciata di un verde acqua bello acceso. Chissà se ne fanno a forma di gatto: ne deve trovare una per Alphonse, per forza.  
«È un idiota che vogliamo conservare in salute» prosegue Breda, con un accenno di ghigno. «Tu hai la formula».  
«Collaudata» conferma Ed. «La pietra di Marcoh…»  
Ha abbassato istintivamente la voce, anche se nel salotto c’è solo Havoc che protesta mentre cerca di dimostrare di potersi reggere in piedi senza problemi ma rischiando di rovesciarsi addosso il tavolino da caffè e gli insulti di Rebecca. Glacier ha lasciato che i protagonisti di un recente colpo di stato le invadessero la casa e si aggira ai margini con discrezione, ma Ed ha guardato Winry cercare di carpire i segreti suoi e di Al per tutta l’infanzia e riconosce un tentativo di origliare, quando ne vede uno: sono due volte che lei entra e esce con la scusa di offrire biscotti e torta di mele.  
Anche Breda le lancia un’occhiata, appena un filo a disagio.  
«Di sicuro funziona» dice, proprio nel momento in cui Havoc avanza un passo. Ed l’ha trovato commovente per i primi dieci tentativi, adesso, come Rebecca si è curata di sottolineare, è soltanto un modo per cercare di spaccarsi di nuovo una schiena appena aggiustata.  
«Se non la pianti giuro che la fisioterapia te la faccio fare col maggiore Armstrong» dice lei e suonerebbe minacciosa, se poi non lo aiutasse delicatamente a ricollocarsi sulla poltrona e gli sprimacciasse anche il cuscino.  
«Solo che non è la stessa, cosa, giusto? Non si tratta di curare, quella faccenda della porta…» sta dicendo Breda.  
Ed può leggergli lo sforzo nelle pieghe della fronte.  
«Portale» corregge Ed.  
«Quel che è. Insomma, bisogna aprirlo perché la vista del Colonnello è lì dentro? Non posso credere di aver detto una frase del genere» aggiunge, e fissa il suo fondo di caffè con intensità. Ed può empatizzare: anche lui tende a optare per il paganesimo e rivolgersi ai fumi della caffeina quando tutta la logica sembra mancare.  
Sospira e finisce il suo, di fondo di caffè. Solleva lo sguardo e secondo l’orologio sono appena le tre del pomeriggio, è il momento dei pisolini e delle infermiere decise a tenerti in silenzio; è il momento in cui Winry starà facendo le parole crociate appollaiata accanto al letto di Alphonse, perché a quanto pare ora Alphonse ha un letto in una stanza, invece che un’astronave colma di marchingegni in terapia intensiva e Ed… Poggia la tazza sul tavolino, la ceramica urta secca contro il piano laccato.  
«Insomma, ci diamo una mossa o no?»  
«Così si parla, capo!» esclama Havoc, e stavolta glielo grida persino Glacier, di piantarla di alzarsi alla vanvera e star buono.  
Non che serva a molto: ci impiegano molto più tempo a cercare di convincerlo a rimanere a casa seduto come un individuo responsabile di quanto alla fine ce ne voglia per ripiegare la sedia a rotelle e caricarla in auto.  
È poco pratico, potenzialmente letale per la colonna vertebrale sia di Havoc, che di Breda, visto che è quello che trasporta la sedia e poi lo aiuta a sistemarsi sul sedile mentre Rebecca istruisce tutti su dove oggetti e persone dovrebbero essere collocati e soprattutto sul perché il mondo non funzioni mai: è perché nessuno le dà retta, apparentemente, cosa che risulta bizzarra considerato che Ed trova difficile anche sentire i suoi stessi pensieri ogni volta che lei decide di istruirli a voce molto alta.  
«Okay, cerchiamo di fare meno casino, d’accordo? Stiamo sempre parlando di alchimia un po’ illegale, abbiamo cercato di organizzare le cose con una specie di cautela… Capo, metti la testa dentro il finestrino, andiamo, non costringermi a metterti a cuccia-»  
«Vaffanculo» gli ringhia Ed, che comunque stava solo cercando di capire se quell’edificio demolito e transennato che hanno appena superato fosse effettivamente il laboratorio numero cinque. E il vento sulla faccia non è che sia proprio spiacevole, quando hai passato le ultime settimane alternativamente nei sotterranei di Central City a combattere per la tua vita e dentro un ospedale sempre più o meno a combattere per la vita – quella di Al, d’accordo, ma non riesce a vederci tutta questa differenza.  
Rimette comunque il muso dentro e sputacchia un po’ di capelli quando spinge il viso tra i sedili anteriori.  
«Si può dire dove stiamo andando o continua a essere un segreto?»  
«Non è un segreto, è solo che non è un posto che conosco. Sto seguendo l’itinerario che mi ha consigliato il tenente Hawkeye, ci vuoi discutere tu con il tenente Hawkeye?»  
«L’itinerario per dove» domanda Rebecca. «Ci discuto io con Riza, scommetto che questa è una delle sue manovre da paranoica. Pensa sempre che qualcuno stia lì a cercare di pedinarle il suo Colonnello…»  
«Ma stiamo uscendo dalla città? Perché stiamo uscendo dalla città?» domanda Ed.  
«Perché non state un minuto zitti tutti quanti? Oh, Jean, non provarci, ti ho visto!»  
Nello specchietto retrovisore, Havoc nasconde la sigaretta tra indice e medio un po’ troppo tardi e Ed si rassegna a sentire l’ennesima discussione sul fumare nelle autovetture altrui che gli ricorda un po’ troppo intensamente i suoi dodici anni.  
«Siamo veramente usciti dalla città» commenta Ed dopo un po’, quando la radio finalmente ha sostituito il suono dei rimbrotti e i palazzi si sono abbassati fino a finire sostituiti dalle colline basse e i boschi radi che punteggiano la periferia a sud di Central.  
«Il Tenente mi ha dato indicazioni abbastanza vaghe, ma ha anche detto che avremmo riconosciuto subito il posto».  
«Criptico» commenta Rebecca, che per la noia si è praticamente fatta il trucco da capo – in movimento su una strada sterrata: abilità ninja degne di Lan Fan.  
«E tipico di Mustang, anche. Potete scommetterci che si è organizzato tutto da solo».  
«E quando mai» dice Ed, il mento spiaccicato contro il palmo e la testa spiaccicata contro il finestrino. Comincia a avvertire una certa isteria, mista a una voragine nello stomaco: non mangia da quando si è addormentato, anche se questo vuol dire che il suo ultimo pasto è consistito di qualcosa come varie seconde porzioni di cibo cucinato dalla signora Glacier. Si massaggia distratto la pancia quando emette un gorgoglio da rubinetto rotto. Diamine, probabilmente è così che si sentiva Gluttony e se ce l’avesse davanti in questo momento, Gluttony, Ed se lo mangerebbe.  
«Oh» dice, e il gomito gli scivola giù. Sbatte la fronte contro il finestrino e impreca, perché c’è ancora un cerotto sulla sua zucca.  
«Cosa» fa Breda, che a un certo punto ha steso una cartina su Rebecca e entrambi stavano discutendo su come accidenti avrebbero dovuto fare per trovare il maniero che doveva essere il loro punto di riferimento, quando attorno a loro sembra esserci nient’altro che alberi e erba, erba e alberi.  
Ed non aspetta neppure che abbiano concluso la curva, prima di arrampicarsi in ginocchio sul sedile, spalmarsi per metà su Havoc e prendere la testa di Breda tra le mani per girarla nella giusta direzione.  
«Oh» fa anche lui, in un tono sorpreso che vira sull’inorridito subito dopo. « _Oh_ ».  
A Havoc cade la sigaretta spenta di bocca.  
«Che cazzo è successo a quella casa?»  
Ed sbuffa e appoggia il mento sul poggiatesta del sedile; la catapecchia abbandonata in cui hanno nascosto Gluttony dopo la cattura è ancora in piedi, sorprendentemente, ma continua a mancarne l’enorme porzione ingoiata dall’homunculus. Sembra un’opera cubista, il peso mal distribuito da una parte mentre le travi tranciate di netto si tuffano in direzione della trincea enorme scavata dalle fauci del mostro.  
«Un homunculus se l’è mangiata» risponde Ed, piatto. Rebecca aggrotta la fronte ma come se avesse parlato in un’altra lingua; Breda tira aria dalle narici e poi la sbuffa, forte.  
«No. No, no. Non voglio saperlo».  
Havoc si è direttamente piantato una mano in faccia.  
«Poi si è anche mangiato me» aggiunge Ed, serissimo.  
«Andiamo Capo, è questo che rovina gli scherzi, non bisogna mai esagerare troppo… Usciamo da questa macchina, forza!» sbraita Havoc, come se non fosse lui, quello che ha bisogno di ausili per la deambulazione.  
Ed si ritira più o meno composto sul sedile e decide che quel nervosismo alla bocca dello stomaco è fame e non ansia di nessun genere. Di buono c’è che, quando finalmente Breda ha parcheggiato appena dietro l’auto di Hawkeye, Ed spinge la maniglia per aprire la portiera e per la prima volta il suo cervello non lo infastidisce ricordandogliene la composizione alchemica: mette piede fuori e l’aria è solo aria e il prato è solo prato, il metallo non è un brulicare di elettroni. La sua testa è sgombra come non lo era da giorni.  
«Ed, una mano magari!»  
Sbatte le palpebre: è rimasto lì piantato accanto all’auto come un cretino mentre Breda si ingegnava a tirare fuori la sedia a rotelle dal portabagagli.  
«Quindi mi hai portato per fare il facchino, non per le faccende alchemiche?» rimbrotta, ma non sente neppure la risposta perché è troppo contento all’idea che l’alluminio della sedia sia alluminio semplicemente perché sa che lo è, non perché lo _sente_.  
Era, ovviamente, stress. Ha creduto di essere diventato un’antenna sintonizzata sui movimenti alchemici dell’universo e ha… Insomma, potrebbe averci rimuginato troppo su, aggrappato ancora all’idea di una vita fatta di alchimia, anche se sa che non è più così e non può più esserlo e… Va bene. Autosuggestione e nevrosi, ecco cosa. E sicuramente troppo caffè, ma se mai dovesse raccontarlo a Al glisserà su quella parte, perché sono anni che gli ripete di dover tagliare sulle dosi, come se ormai la sua dipendenza non fosse ben oltre il punto di non ritorno da molto prima della pubertà.  
«Edward» saluta Hawkeye, che almeno stavolta non ha un fucile in spalla, anche se è comunque vestita in borghese e coi capelli sciolti, cosa che tende a renderla in qualche modo persino meno avvicinabile di quando indossa la divisa.  
«Perché avete portato anche lui?» aggiunge, un indice minacciosissimo puntato in direzione di Havoc.  
Breda sbuffa.  
«Perché è una testa di cazzo, Tenente. Io sono anni che ve lo dico, ma voi “no, è un momento, passerà”. Beh, non è passato, continua a essere un’integerrima testa di cazzo».  
«Il Colonnello per me c’è sempre stato» ribatte Havoc, stupidamente solenne anche mentre Rebecca gli sfila la sigaretta da dietro l’orecchio.  
Hawkeye lo guarda, dritto negli occhi e emanando costipazione. Poi li alza al cielo.  
«Tre è una folla…» dice, così piano che forse non intendeva neppure farsi sentire. «In ogni caso, ormai siete tutti qui. Marcoh e il Colonnello sono dentro, Ed…»  
«Perché in un posto del genere?» domanda lui, un’occhiata al _dentro_. Non ha neppure senso entrare dalla porta, non quando quella è caduta. Manca una parete e mezzo, che su quattro è decisamente un buon numero.  
«Abbiamo preferito fare le cose con discrezione» risponde Hawkeye. Poi fa cenno a Rebecca e Havoc di precederli e chiede a Breda di rimanere fuori a fare la guardia. Lui scatta sull’attenti con l’entusiasmo di qualcuno che ci tenga molto a rimanere il più lontano possibile da un posto che è finito per metà nella pancia di un homunculus, tante grazie.  
Entrano comunque dalla porta perché a quanto pare Hawkeye è una persona che fa le cose come si deve anche quando le si sfanno intorno.  
Non è cambiato granché da quando Ed, Heinkel e Darius sono inciampati in Greeling proprio lì dentro. Forse c’erano un po’ meno palle di polvere e un po’ meno ratti; e meno colonnelli, anche: Mustang sta seduto su una vecchia cassa di legno e la penombra lo allunga e lo distorce insieme alla seduta. Da quell’angolazione, raggi di luce dall’esterno colpiscono appena sopra la sua testa, sulla parete dove sta appesa una vecchia tagliola arrugginita, e i denti di metallo brillano stupidamente come fossero una corona. Se non fosse semplicemente impossibile, Ed giurerebbe che si sia messo lì appositamente per dare l’idea di essere seduto sopra un dannato trono.  
Invece è sicuramente nient’altro che il caso e il caso è sempre contro Ed, che si distrae a guardare quella scena ridicola quel tanto che basta per mettere il piede in fallo. Invece che limitarsi a inciampare come ogni individuo correttamente collocato nelle maglie dello spaziotempo, riesce a frantumare cocci di vetro con l’automail, spaventarsi per il rumore e di conseguenza scattare in avanti e colpire lo spigolo di una vecchia cassa col ginocchio per provocare una reazione a catena che si conclude con il crollo di un rastrello e svariati tra secchi e attrezzi da giardino arrugginiti. L’ammasso si schianta ovviamente sull’unica porzione di pavimento dove era appoggiato un mucchio di gabbiette per conigli, facendo molto più casino di quanto ne avrebbero fatto se fossero caduti semplicemente sul terreno rinsecchito.  
«Acciaio, grazie per essere venuto» dice Mustang, il ghigno così assordante che l’ammasso di metallo a scatafascio al confronto pare un sussurro nelle orecchie di Ed, che comunque fischiano.  
«Ti saremmo estremamente grati se potessi evitare di demolire l’edificio mentre siamo tutti dentro, ma mi rendo conto che potrebbe essere una richiesta fuori dalla tua portata».  
«La prossima volta non ci faccia venire tutti in un accidenti di edificio che sta già cadendo a pezzi se proprio… Un momento, ha detto che sono basso?» lo domanda alla faccia di Marcoh, che è rimasto in penombra a sua volta senza che però ci siano strani effetti a costruirgli un teatrino attorno, perché è una persona normale e non un esibizionista patologico, per esempio.  
«Capo, che accidenti è questo posto?» domanda Havoc. Ed toglie il piede appena in tempo per evitare che lui glielo investa con una ruota.  
Mustang aggrotta la fronte.  
«Perché accidenti sei qui, Sottotenente?»  
Ed scavalca sia lui che Mustang e li lascia discutere, per avvicinarsi al dottore.  
«Ho sentito con piacere che tuo fratello si sta riprendendo».  
Ed annuisce e sorride persino, anche se il pensiero continua a essere un gancio nel suo stomaco che lo tira in direzione di Central; per questo, anche se magari è maleducato e un milione di altre cose, le pupille gli scivolano senza ritegno sulle mani di Marcoh.  
Lui intercetta lo sguardo e infila la mano in tasca.  
L’effetto drammatico della luce funziona su gente come Mustang e sugli amplificatori alchemici leggendari, a quanto pare: tra indice e pollice di Marcoh la boccetta che contiene la pietra brilla rosso acceso e Ed sa – lo sa – che non può veramente vedere anime umane agitarsi dentro come uno stormo urlante di pipistrelli, ma le sente ancora in gola, le urla, e…  
«Ha detto che gli hai fatto cambiare idea» dice Marcoh, la voce distante e sporcata di dubbio. «Quando gliel’ho offerta io, ha rifiutato. Ma poi è tornato da me e mi ha detto…»  
«Sì» risponde Ed. Scuote la testa e raddrizza la schiena, perché ha sopportato responsabilità peggiori che convincere Roy Mustang a riprendersi la vista. «È… Sembra un maledetto stronzo e magari lo è, ma è anche una brava persona» si ritrova a dire, un’occhiata all’angolo in cui Mustang sta cercando di convincere Havoc e Rebecca e persino Hawkeye a non fare i testardi e aspettare fuori, perché si tratta pure sempre del Portale e se le cose non dovessero funzionare è meglio che siano coinvolte meno persone possibili e… È un maledetto stronzo. Lo è, lì seduto sul suo finto trono di scatoloni e tagliole, a gesticolare rigido con le dita unite come fa quando crede di dover spalare via le cavolate per poter imporre la sua apparentemente logicissima opinione, quelle che di norma Hawkeye demolisce con una battuta così caustica che è una sorpresa i capelli di Mustang non abbiano preso fuoco almeno una volta.  
«È una brava persona» conclude Ed, anche se Marcoh non gliel’aveva davvero chiesto; forse era comunque una cosa che voleva sapere, perché stringe il pugno attorno alla pietra e annuisce.  
«Solo alchimisti dentro, tutti gli altri fuori» esclama, autoritario.  
L’intero angolo brontolante si placa, ma deve essere perché nessuno ha mai sentito Marcoh sbraitare, non perché lui abbia davvero dell’autorità da qualche parte.  
«Sto dicendo sul serio» aggiunge infatti, meno convinto. «Dobbiamo fare una trasmutazione umana, qui. Chiunque non abbia mai attivato un cerchio alchemico in vita sua neppure per scaldarsi il tè è molto meglio se resta fuori».  
«Sentito?» dice Mustang, smargiasso come se l’avesse ordinato lui. «Anche tu, Tenente».  
Lei lo fulmina con un’occhiata così penetrante che è un miracolo la tagliola non cada dalla parete e gli finisca attorno al collo. Invece non succede niente, Mustang continua a fissare nel punto sbagliato, più o meno in direzione del sopracciglio sinistro di Ed, e il Tenente vacilla.  
Si volta lei verso Ed, però, e non ce l’ha col suo sopracciglio, a meno che la sua vendetta non contempli bruciargliele entrambe con l’accendino di Havoc.  
«Mi fido di voi due» dice, ma quella di Marco sarà una testa che finirà tagliata come effetto collaterale del colpo mortale che sarà inflitto a Ed, poco ma sicuro.  
«Andrà tutto bene» ribatte lui, il pollice destro levato. È ancora scheletrico, ma è decisamente lì, e in tutta onestà non ha idea di quale garanzia migliore potrebbe darle.  
Sembra convincerla, infatti; sospira e poggia di nuovo lo sguardo su Mustang, come se dovesse imprimersi i suoi contorni nella retina.  
«Allora ci vediamo dopo, colonnello Mustang» stabilisce, irrevocabile.  
Lui annuisce, i capelli gli nascondono le pieghe sulla fronte ma non l’angolo della bocca sollevato in uno di quei suoi stralunati sorrisi complicati.  
«Ci vediamo dopo, Tenente».  
«Ohmmioddio, se dopo questa cosa non vi sposate istantaneamente giuro che vi strozzo entrambi e al diavolo la corte marziale!» sbotta Rebecca le mani al cielo.  
Il cervello di Ed cortocircuita per un secondo, il tempo che Hawkeye impiega per spingere fuori tutti, che siano o meno muniti di sedia a rotelle.  
Mustang sospira, rumoroso, e appoggia i palmi sulle ginocchia.  
«Allora, vediamo di fare questa cosa. Dottor Marcoh, è sicuro?»  
«Lo sono» risponde lui, solenne. «Lei rispetterà la parola data».  
«Farò ogni cosa in mio potere per ricostruire Ishbar… Lo farò anche se non dovesse funzionare».  
Si guardano, o meglio rimangono in silenzio contemplativo per qualcosa come due pregni secondi di pathos e Ed fa rimbalzare le pupille dall’uno all’altro finché non capisce che, più o meno come sempre, lo sporco lavoro pratico tocca a lui mentre la gente si occupa di grandi ideali e altre amenità.  
«È tutto fantastico e nobile eccetera, ma qualcuno si è ricordato di portare del gesso?»  
La risposta, evidentemente, è no.

*

Il mattone lascia un segno rosso e poroso sul legno: Ed ha fatto riparare una porzione di pavimento da Marcoh, per avere una superficie scrivente più comoda o che perlomeno non contemplasse cacche di ratto, fil di ferro e gabbie per conigli. Si è di sicuro beccato il tetano in ogni caso e giura che la prima cosa che farà a Mustang sarà farglieli neri, quegli stupidi occhi.  
«Beh, è veramente impressionante» commenta Marcoh, quando Ed stringe i denti per tracciare le ultime formule – il mattone graffia acuto contro il legno e il fischio rimbomba dritto nelle gengive. Anche Mustang ha stretto i suoi, unghie piantate nelle ginocchia mentre aspetta.  
«Grazie. Credo» risponde Ed, e si spolvera un palmo della mano. Forse è una fortuna che non ci fosse del gesso, quella catapecchia con le sue ombre scure somiglia un po’ troppo al seminterrato di casa sua e quello è più o meno il cerchio dei suoi undici anni, con qualche modifica appena, la mano più esperta e il tratto più leggero. Se non fosse una roba spaventosa da ogni punto di vista sarebbe quasi _bello_ – ma Marcoh ha ragione, impressionante è l’unica parola che si adatti davvero.  
«Sarà sicuro attivare un cerchio che non posso neppure vedere?» domanda di colpo Mustang, la voce sempre così calma che Ed è quasi sicuro che quello sia esattamente il suo modo di essere nervoso. Quando si tratta della sicurezza di qualcun altro sbraita nei telefoni e abbaia ordini, ma se si tratta di se stesso se ne sta lì, accomodato composto con l’aria di star domandando consigli per noiose operazioni finanziarie.  
«Non sei tonto, Mustang-»  
«Lo prendo come un complimento».  
«Beh, sì» dice Ed, le mani sui fianchi. «Quello che volevo dire è che sai cosa ci vuole per costruire una formula per la trasmutazione umana. Ci sono mercurio, zolfo, sale, chiaramente le formule sono disposte secondo la legge di Ripley…»  
«Accia-»  
«Qualche sapientone potrebbe venire a dire che tre coppie di cerchi sono troppe ma si dà il caso che siano perfettamente bilanciate, altrimenti finiamo per fare come certa gente che gli esagoni li mette per bellezza e non li sfrutta come si deve. Invece con il minor numero di poligoni sono riuscito comunque a aggiungere degli archi. Puoi usarli per passare da scomposizione a ricomposizione anche durante ogni singola fase piuttosto che fare tutto insieme, cosa che se permetti fa tutta la differenza quando si tratta di trasmutazioni organiche e…»  
«Acciaio!»  
«Cosa» sbotta Ed, le mani sui fianchi, il pezzo di mattone ancora stretto tra le dita. «Volevi una spiegazione, no?»  
«Una spiegazione, non un’invettiva… Andiamo, meglio farlo e basta» conclude e si alza, in piedi con la schiena dritta e un sospiro che sale e poi scende, via dalle narici. Tende la mano nella generica direzione del niente e Marcoh si avvicina.  
«Indicatemi il centro del cerchio e poi è meglio se uscite anche voi… Grazie per l’aiuto, a tutti e due».  
Marcoh gli mette la pietra sul palmo con cautela, sempre come se maneggiasse un piccolo neonato e più o meno è così.  
«Buona fortuna» dice, e poi si volta verso Ed. Che lo guarda. Stringe le palpebre e lo guarda molto attentamente.  
«Che? Io mica me ne vado… Andiamo, non succederà niente, l’ho fatto un milione di volte! Beh, non un milione, ma di sicuro più di chiunque altro e comunque se la Verità decidesse che si vuole prendere che ne so, il suo fegato o il suo scalpo, è meglio che ci sia qualcuno che gli impedisca di beccarsi il tetano su qualcosa di arrugginito».  
Gli pare non solo ragionevole, ma pressoché inattaccabile mentre lo dice, quindi non capisce bene perché gli venga da gesticolare in quel modo; forse è una reazione nervosa al fatto che invece Mustang sembra aver deciso di giocare al gioco dei mimi da solo e imitare un busto di marmo.  
«Dottore, vada» dice, la voce bassa e sicurissima.  
Marcoh lancia un’occhiata perplessa in direzione di Ed, ma poi si ritira con discrezione, perché è una persona adulta che a quanto pare è in grado di acconsentire alle richieste che altre persone adulte hanno concepito nel pieno possesso delle proprie facoltà mentali.  
«Io non me ne vado» dice Ed. Lo dice la sua bocca, fuori dal suo controllo e sopra un altro gorgoglio del suo stomaco, proprio quando Marcoh è uscito fuori portandosi dietro anche la sua ombra.  
«Acciaio».  
«Non c’è nessun Acciaio» ribatte Ed, automatico. Stacca lo sguardo dallo stipite della porte e torna su Mustang, che è avanzato di un paio di passi; le punte delle sue scarpe sono a un pelo dalla linea irregolare che delimita il cerchio.  
«Non succederà niente e andrà tutto bene, quindi non c’è nessun motivo per cui dovrei andarmene dopo che sono venuto fin qua. Avevo da fare, potevo stare con Al, quindi datti una mossa».  
«Appunto, dovresti essere con Alphonse. Hai disegnato la formula, è molto più di quanto-»  
«Non me ne vado».  
«È un ordine».  
«Non sono più un alchimista, quindi non sono più un alchimista di Stato, quindi non sono più nell’esercito, quindi non può darmi ordini». Lo sciorina così svelto che finisce l’ossigeno. Non sa più se quella vena che sente pulsare in testa sia dovuta alla rabbia o al fatto che si è appena fatto venire la tachicardia. «Vai e torni, facile così».  
Mustang resta lì fermo, le ombre lo fanno persino più alto, anche se non imponente; sembra più sottile del solito, in realtà, potrebbe persino aver perso peso in ospedale e il cappotto gli ricade più floscio del solito dalle spalle, senza effetti drammatici. Non c’è niente di drammatico: le anime nella pietra saranno liberate da quel limbo insensato in cui sono confinate, Mustang tornerà a vedere e forse il mondo ripartirà davvero.  
«Vuoi davvero farmi credere che questo non ti disturba neppure un po’?»  
_Questo_ sono i riverberi rossi nella boccetta, ma il tono è veramente incomprensibile.  
«Certo che mi disturba. Disturba anche te, disturba tutti quanti e lo faremo comunque perché siamo degli stupidi esseri umani».  
Non finisce di dirlo che per un momento, un istante irrazionale, quasi si aspetta che lui semplicemente lasci cadere la pietra. Invece inspira a fondo e stringe le dita.  
«Sto per farlo. Userò una pietra filosofale… Sto per aprire il Portale, di nuovo».  
«Comunque meno volte di quanto l’abbia fatto io, deficiente. Andrà tutto bene» conclude Ed, molto più sicuro di quanto si senta in realtà.  
Non può non esserlo, sicuro. Per una serie di motivi insindacabili, uno dei quali è che lui stesso l’ha spinto a quello, a quel momento, e se qualcosa dovesse andare storto… Niente andrà storto, la teoria è solida, la pietra è vera.  
«D’accordo» dice Mustang, quindi forse Ed l’ha detto a voce alta. Non ne è troppo sicuro, non ha importanza.  
Ed fa due passi indietro perché decisamente non resterà invischiato in un’altra trasmutazione umana, ma in qualche modo anche se non è quello che sta attivando il cerchio, quando Mustang unisce le mani la scarica di adrenalina è la stessa scossa di energia che scivola da lui alle formule, le anima di blu elettrico e subito scricchiola sinistra, gli illumina la faccia di viola acceso.  
Quell’occhio resterà per sempre negli incubi di Ed, perché continua a non esserci niente di razionale nel modo in cui quella roba si manifesta, nel suono sfrigolante di un rumore bianco che forse è solo dentro le sue orecchie; averlo preso a pugni o battuto in astuzia non lo rende meno assurdo, non rende meno disperante la sensazione di stomaco ribaltato.  
«Devi entrarci dentro» dice, perché è una cosa che va detta – nessuno sano di mente c’entrerebbe dentro se qualcuno altrettanto fuori di testa non lo invitasse a farlo a voce alta, Ed non ha avuto modo di chiederlo a Ling di persona, ma è sicuro che sia così.  
E Mustang deve esserlo, fuori di testa quanto Ed: quella è una verità che si conosceva ma anche una di quelle che non vengono mai veramente dette a voce alta, una che sta nascosta nell’angolazione delle sopracciglia di Riza Hawkeye.  
Mustang avanza di un altro passo e stavolta – la suola della scarpa e poi il piede: si scompone in un mosaico sbrindellato, risale su e è come se la gamba si svolgesse in una spirale disordinata. Ed c’è sempre stato troppo dentro, non l’ha mai visto dall’esterno e vomiterà, per forza, perché l’unica volta che l’ha visto dall’esterno ha mancato la mano di Al di meno d’un centimetro mentre le dita e il braccio e la sua faccia – l’espressione sulla sua faccia, quella non la dimenticherà mai neppure se Al adesso una faccia l’ha di nuovo, e potrà sostituirla con un milione di altre espressioni – sparivano scomposte e ricombinate.  
Per un momento, irrazionale, scatta in avanti col braccio teso proprio mentre anche Mustang comincia a sparire, perché l’ha fatto di nuovo: ha convinto qualcuno che non voleva a fare una cosa orribilmente pericolosa e solo perché… Per qualcosa che voleva lui. Voleva rivedere sua madre e voleva che Mustang vedesse, per vedere quel futuro che sta solo nella sua grossa testa tronfia piena di stupidi ideali.  
L’ha fatto di nuovo, come si fa a essere così imbecilli, così schifosamente egoisti. L’ha fatto di nuovo e di nuovo le sue dita, la mano destra, si chiudono sul niente mentre l’ultimo frammento di quello che era Roy Mustang sparisce con uno scricchiolio di vetro incrinato. La luce si spegne, scende il silenzio e si porta giù un refolo di polvere via dai bordi del cerchio, smeriglia appena la linea rossiccia tracciata sul pavimento.  
Ed rimane come l’imbecille che è, il braccio teso e l’aria che cozza a fatica contro i denti stretti.  
Non fa in tempo neppure a tirare indietro il braccio, registra un rumore alle sue spalle ma a quel punto il cerchio si illumina di nuovo e lo scricchiolio riparte a piena potenza, gli vibra nelle ossa e quasi lo sbalza indietro.  
Le gabbiette per conigli. Inciampa e quando cade crolla così forte che per un momento vede solo bianco e rosso e la vibrazione della botta sotto i denti. È affondato col gomito in un angolo di rete metallica già ammaccata e adesso ha della roba in testa che potrebbe essere cacca di ratto; spera sia paglia. Non ne ha idea, non gli interessa.  
La porta non c’era e è una fortuna, perché Hawkeye l’avrebbe lanciata dall’altro lato del capanno; invece si getta dentro con la pistola puntata per quella che deve essere una questione d’abitudine e sarebbe imbarazzante o almeno un po’ ridicolo, non fosse che anche Havoc è schizzato, per metà in piedi per metà attaccato alla sedia, e la sola ragione per cui non cade schiantato faccia a terra è che Breda si lancia a recuperarlo appena in tempo. Si immobilizzano con Rebecca che grida e Marcoh, lì di lato con l’unico occhio non sfigurato sgranato a guardare… Ed si rende conto d’essersi voltato nella loro direzione e aver dimenticato cos’è che stesse guardando prima.  
«Capo?» esala Havoc, la faccia in controluce e la sigaretta che cade dalla bocca dritta sulla testa di Breda. Lui non muove un muscolo per spostarla.  
«Siete tremendamente rumorosi» dice Mustang, la voce che è un segnale di allarme urlante per il modo in cui scivola piatta e appena incerta.  
Ha ancora le mani bendate, anche se non sembrano più dei salsicciotti; si è portato un palmo giusto davanti alla faccia e lo sta studiando con espressione concentrata, una di quelle che sono la sua vera faccia, ma se le indossasse quotidianamente rischierebbero di rivelare d’essere molto più sveglio del novantanove percento delle persone che lo credono nient’altro che un arrivista superficiale.  
Si sono zittiti tutti e lo fissano, forse adesso la polizia li verrà a arrestare per occupazione di suolo pubblico o magari associazione a delinquere – o pratiche alchemiche illegali, certo. Mustang sbuffa un suono che è quasi un sospiro di fiato trattenuto da chissà quanto, una specie di guizzo impercettibile all’angolo della bocca, e poi contrae le palpebre quel tanto che basta perché le ombre sul suo viso cambino appena angolazione. Sposta le pupille e le appoggia in quelle di Ed, che è il più vicino, anche se non si è ancora mosso dalla sua posizione mezza sbracata nel ciarpame.  
«Soprattutto tu, Acciaio. Se non avessi la fortuna di vederti, giurerei che dovresti essere alto almeno il doppio, con tutto il rumore che fai».  
Ed – l’ha già sentita, questa. L’ha già detto… Cos’è, la sua nuova catchphrase? – non riesce a articolare la rispostaccia, non così, con gli occhi nerissimi a scorrergli addosso per intero, come stesse valutando l’angolazione sbilenca in cui sono rimaste le sue braccia, come se fosse deciso a riscoprire tutti i colori adesso, dritti sulla faccia di Ed, nonostante lui sia molto certo che al più dovrebbe esserci del marroncino cacca di ratto.  
E non è passato niente, appena un paio di settimane di universo sospeso in una bolla densa di nebbia; Ed se la sente scorrere fuori dalle orecchie, gli libera le spalle come se prima ci fosse stato un peso fisico a tenerlo giù, uno a cui era talmente abituato da aver dimenticato che fosse lì, a tenerlo ancorato al suolo con gli artigli piantati nella carne.  
«C- stai dicendo che sono basso?» dice la sua gola, lo spinge fuori in un ringhio. Riesce a rimettersi dritto, una mano sopra la gabbietta ammaccata e l’altra levata; punta un indice dritto contro Mustang, più bellicoso che può, e è il destro.  
Mustang lo guarda come fosse tutto quello che avesse mai desiderato vedere e anche se non ha senso, se non ha nessunissimo senso logico, e anche se non è la cosa giusta per un milione di motivi… Non è la cosa giusta perché la pietra filosofale, tanto per cominciare, ma Ed l’ha fatto comunque. È stato lui a premere e insistere e spingere perché si arrivasse a questo. Ci ha messo tutte le energie, tutte le minuscole energie inesistenti che gli erano rimaste le ha usate perché l’universo si configurasse a questa maniera. Ha voluto questo momento più di ogni altro momento, _a parte Al_ ; ma l’ha non è neppure vero: sono due cose separate e complete singolarmente, tutto qui. Può tenere a due cose diverse e fondamentali singolarmente, senza che ci sia un conflitto di interessi per questo: è una scoperta enorme e quasi disturbante, perché non ci ha pensato, per Winry – il suo cervello non ha avuto quella stessa epifania, per lei. Deve essere che oggi ha dormito. Deve essere per quello, tutto qui.  
«La pietra… Ha funzionato?» chiede la voce anziana e borbottante di Marcoh, un milione di chilometri oltre i timpani di Ed.  
Mustang si volta senza fallo nella sua direzione e annuisce con tutta la stupida solennità di cui è capace.  
Sorride, amaro e stronzo e un altro milione di insulti; sorride mentre Hawkeye sospira di sollievo così forte da spettinare Marcoh.  
Ed scopre di essersi alzato, quando Mustang è già vicino. Non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo, perché si stanno avvicinando tutti come una marmaglia rumorosa, Hawkeye in testa è l’unica che stia zitta, ma il Colonnello sta… Gli sta porgendo una mano, una delle sue stupide mani bendate.  
«Bentornato» dice, e è un idiota, perché Ed non era andato da nessuna parte.  
Ma è solo adesso, adesso che Al sta bene, starà bene, andrà bene – anche se non c’è nessun motivo per cui dovrebbe essere così, nessuno che la logica e l’intuito spieghino in nessun modo, solo adesso che gli occhi di quell’imbecille di Roy Mustang sono di nuovo capaci di guardarlo con quella decisione brusca, come se si aspettasse sempre qualcosa da lui, dal primo momento in cui l’ha strapazzato come un fantoccio un milione d’anni fa… È stata la prima persona di cui abbia davvero incrociato lo sguardo dopo il disastro della trasmutazione e in qualche modo deve essere rimasto impresso nel cervello di Ed, quell’istante, come il momento in cui gli ingranaggi del mondo riprendono davvero funzionare. Stringe la mano di Mustang con la sua mano destra, quella che Al ha recuperato per lui. Solo adesso, gli sembra, può davvero tornare a casa.


End file.
